Tears of the Past
by Manga Nin
Summary: Five years have past since the inccedent with the Germans. Alucard grows ever more restless and Seras is tired of being trapped within the Hellsing Manor. Integra gets a strange call from the Knights of the Round Table, requesting her attendence. R
1. Thought

**Hi, I'm Manga Zeal a.k.a. Manga/Lee or simply Alecia. This was my first fanfic and the tense and grammar was terrible, as well as the bad spelling. **

**This is the improved version. I hoped I fixed all the mistakes. If not let me know. I'll be rewriting all the chaps, and if I don't, you'll know that Mr Leighton has turned me into a flesh-eating zombie for my stupidity. This is a short chappie, I know, but bear with me. **

**Here we go: **

**Thought**

Hellsing Manor

London, England

Standing quietly with her hands behind her back looking out the window, she watched the sun sink into the horizon. Integra could hardly believe it has been thirty-five years since the scenario with the Germans. Glad though she is Integra knew that there are still many hellions out there beyond Britain's shores.

A young man entered her office, carrying a silver tray with Integra's evening tea and snack. The young man was Pierre le Bout, her current butler, who replaced Walter after his betrayal.

"Today's blend is from Brazil Ma'am and I must say it is quite exquisite," Pierre stated when he started to pour her tea into a fine white porcelain cup. Taking the cup and saucer in hand, he walked over to Integra, who is still gazing out the window.

"Sir Integra, I know this is out of protocol however… you do not look well."

Integra looked over her shoulder and merely said, "There is no need to be concerned Pierre but… thank you I… will be fine." But her mind drifted.

_Yes, I should be fine after all; all threats to mankind seem to be over…for now, _she thought somberly.

Putting a smile on her face Integra took the teacup from Pierre and enjoyed its sweet aroma dangling beneath her nose. Parting her lips to take a slow sip of the Brazilian tea and slightly rolling it around her tongue to taste the tea properly.

Pierre stood a few feet away from her, waiting for her opinion on his selection of tea today. Integra looked into his smoky-blue eyes,

"It's simply delicious Pierre, Brazilian correct?" she asked remembering that Walter loved to serve her tea he hand-picked from Brazil.

"Correct Ma'am. Do you require anything else?" He asked returning her look.

"Pierre–" interrupted by the ringing phone she sighed and answered- "Yes? … Alright thank you." Setting the phone down Integra looked at Pierre –who stood in the exact same place- wondering what that phone call was really about.

"The Convention of Twelve has invited me to attend their meeting tomorrow evening. However, another organization known as 'Trinity' will be there as well. Pierre have you heard of them before?"

"As a matter of fact not only have I heard of them, but I have also worked with them before. Consider them as the French equivalent of the Hellsing Organization. The organization is also inherited through family and its current president is Michelle Havierre Penchant. He is a good leader and combatant, but kind hearted man if you get to know him."

Integra looked at him with out saying anything for a few moments, "Thank you Pierre. Please see to it that my cutlass is ready, sharpened and polished before the meeting."

Looking down at the paper work on her desk, she had been avoiding the entire day she sat down in her leather arm chair taking a black ink fountain pen in hand.

Pierre closed the double door quietly to do what his master requested.

"This 'Trinity' organization sounds like it could be a lot of fun," said a voice coming from directly above Integra.

A pair of eerie red eyes looked down on Integra from a shadow on the ceiling.

_Alucard…_

"Why would the Convention of Twelve want to see you now, Master, unless there are new developments I am unaware of," he said hanging upside down from the ceiling in front of Integra. His shoulder length hair hung like a heavy night black curtain from his face.

Looking at Alucard straight in the eye, "I hope not, the Twelve are still keeping a close on the Hellsing Organization because of the little show you put up thirty-five years ago on live T.V."

Grinning broadly revealing pure white fangs, "Ah, I remember that… it was so fun as well. I could use a proper fight; it has been THRITY-FIVE years after all."

"Hmph! What is a mere thirty-five years to a vampire?" All and any emotion left her sea blue eyes at that moment. Resting her elbows on the desk, she entwined her silk-gloved fingers together in front of her mouth.

"Ha-ha-ha! Nothing! However it is such a waste of a perfect night without … exciting kills every now and again," he laughed bitterly at her question.

Seras woke finding her breakfast or rather supper waiting for her on the small table in the centre of her room as usual. Pulling back the chair and throwing herself down onto it. Grabbing the blood packet from the wine bucket filled with ice, she started gulping down the blood as if it were plain soda.

Squeezing out the very last drop, she jumped from her chair and pulled all her clothes off to take a relaxing shower. The hot water ran down her slender pale body and the steam hung heavy in the air.

_I can't believe it's been so many years since I met Master_, thought Seras running her fingers through her hair with shampoo.

Closing the water, she reached for a towel then she saw it; a pair of glowing red eyes looking straight at her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Seras screamed as loud as her lungs could allow her to. Her foot slipped on the stone floor as the black figure approached her. She quickly scuttled backwards until the icy cold wall touched her bare back.

The black figure had hair draping along the floor, long sharp nails and a muscle build like a young man. It lifted a hand from its side; the small vampire shut her eyes tight, waiting for a bone-crushing blow.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and found that the being holding his hand out to her to help her get up. Once again on her feet, Seras realized she had nothing covering her upper or lower body. She absent mindedly folded her arms across her breasts, blushing slightly. A towel suddenly appeared in front of her; the creature held the towel out to her looking only at her face.

"Uh… Thanks…" Is all she could manage.

At that moment, Seras heard five gunshots behind the creature. Crimson blood splattered onto her,

"No! Stop Master!"

It was too late, the creature fell to its knees and its body dissolved into a shadow like vapor. A single drop of its blood spattered onto her mouth.

Images of two small dark haired boys flooded her mind. There is also one other person –most likely their parent or caretaker- also flashed in her mind, she could not make out the person's face though.

Just as quickly the images came into her mind as quickly they disappeared as well.

"Looks like you'll have to clean up again Police Girl." Alucard said; a broad smirk appeared on his pale delighted face.

"Master… I saw images of two boys when I tasted his blood…"

Turning his back to her, Alucard relied,

"Sometimes strong emotions or memories are imprinted into their blood and if that blood is drunk all those selected memories are added to yours." His amber red eyes showed a small tinge of sadness however, no one saw it, not even Seras. He walked through the wall and disappeared into the night.

"…" Seras stood there in complete silence clutching the blood-drenched towel to her chest.

The soft sound of slow, heavy drops of blood dripping from the towel filled the room. Seras looked at the pool of blood beneath her feet. Biting her lip, she hesitated as she knelt down, swerved her index finger around in small circles through the fresh warm blood.

Holding her finger, dipped in blood directly above her mouth, Seras extended her tongue to it's curtail. The creature's warm, sweet tasting blood sent a shrill of pleasure through her body that made her naked body quiver.

Memories flooded her mind again; though these ones are different… the boys seem older. Two handsome dark haired young men –both mirror images of the other- stood in front as if she was there.

'_Those selected memories are added to your own', that is what Master said so it will look like I was there though I clearly know I wasn't,_ thought Seras still licking the blood off her finger.

She quickly jumped in the shower rinsing her body with cold water. Stepping over the blood she yanked her uniform on and ran up to Sir Integra's office to find answers to questions she was yet to ask.

Pierre gently removed Integra's cutlass from the glass case it was kept in. He walked through the dark corridors of the sublevels to his room. Walking rather slowly with his eyes closed, he could sense Seras running towards him.

Seras ran too fast for him to move out of the way. The two hit the stone floor with a loud thud, sending Integra's cutlass flying. He out stretched his arm, mumbled some words in his head and the cutlass floated in mid-air waiting to be held.

"Wha… How did you do that?" Seras asked looking from the cutlass to Pierre.

"Ummm… It's… how to explain this," Pierre smiled then looked straight at her, "alright its magic though I prefer the term sorcery."

"Oh. I wouldn't have guessed you to be the mage type or anything for that matter…" Seras looked at the way she positioned on top of poor Pierre, whose black hair blended in with the stone.

Their hips touched, her head lay against his broad chest, his one leg bent slightly, making his thigh touching the bottom of her ass.

Seras shouted to herself_, __**oh fuck**__… what the hell is going on? _She stood up with her inhuman speed and ran off.

"…" Pierre lay there for a few moments longer, remembering his childhood when he use to lie on that very cold stone floor on one fateful summer with Walter. The only time he had memory of ever spending time with his father.

Once he stood up, he dusted-off his satin black pants and took hold of the cutlass. He arrived at his room a few minutes later. No-one, not even Alucard entered his room. Just like any other room in the sublevels, the walls and floor were made from cold, dark stone.

His room is sparsely decorated with; a single wood framed bed, a dark oak cupboard, a small circular table with a single lit candle and one chair in the centre, an old gramophone in one corner of his room and an odd looking object in the other corner.

Pierre set his master's sword down gently on the table and strode to his gramophone, selecting one of the old records that lay beside it. The he chose 'The Best of Mozart' record, and gently put it on the gramophone. He slid the needle on and listened to it for a few moments before he moved on to attend to Integra's cutlass.

He unsheathed her sword and walked to the strange object in the corner. The object has a marble wheel attached to a though leather band and a wooden peddle and a small stool behind it. He sat down on the small stool and pressed Integra's sword against the marble wheel, then he started to move the peddle with his foot and the wheel turned. The friction between the marble and the steel sword caused sparked to fly.

Once that was done, he took a special polish from his cupboard and a leather cloth to polish her cutlass. Pierre poured a small amount of the polish onto the cloth then rubbed the cloth over the sword.

The smell of hot steel and fresh oil lingered in his room. _Smells just like home_, he thought not even having to look at what he was doing.

The next day dragged by as Integra walked around the mansion thinking about the Trinity Organization and thinking what possible reason the Convention of Twelve could have to summon both of them. When night came she was clad in a charcoal black suit –she decided to change her wardrobe so she threw out her dark green suits and replaced them with black ones- and her vibrant blue neck tie her with her silver cross pinned to it.

She sat quietly in her office and waited for the hours to pass by. Pierre entered her office holding her cutlass in hand.

"Your cutlass Ma'am, polished and sharpened as ordered. Oh, I also had the scabbard polished as well," Pierre said smoothly handing her cutlass back to her.

Integra looked at the brilliantly polished red sheath and steel hilt,

"Thank you, as always Pierre you do more than what is required of you."

There was a sudden silence between them before Pierre left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Before he closed it completely he asked,

"It is almost time to leave. Shall I inform the chauffeur?" Looking over his, shoulder waiting for her rely.

"Please."

"Very well, Sir Integra."

She stood up from her chair and looked out the widow towards the full moon… She held her cutlass in both hands remembering the days when her father thought her how to use a sword.

Her lip curled slightly remembering how she always use to have a ready smile, but that was all different now… Integra stood there, silent, wondering if her decision to awaken Alucard was truly the best option she had at that time.

_If I just allowed Uncle to kill me… I would have been able to see Father again_, she thought sadly to herself_, No! It was the right decision, _Integra convinced.

The door creaked slightly as Seras opened it,

"Um, Sir Integra may I speak with you for a minute?"

"What is it Police Girl?" Integra asked impatiently

Seras took a deep breathe and briefly considered her question before she asked it,

"Well, um … I was wondering if I could possibly… get a few days leave. Just three days that's all I ask."

A long silence passed before Integra answered her request. She glared at Seras for a moment or two and smiled slightly,

"Alright, but on one condition: if anything should happen and either Alucard or anyone else from Hellsing contacts you, you return immediately. Is that understood?"

Seras's eyes widened with joy, hardly believing her own ears. She walked out Integra's office as quietly as possible.

Integra sat down and leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes for a moment. A few moments of peace passed by. She could not remember the last time she actually took a breather herself, even after thirty-five years of non-interrupted silence at Hellsing.

A knock at the door broke her moment of peace. She sat there, eyes still closed,

"Come in." She folded her hands over her lap not caring who saw her now, actually relaxing.

"Sorry to interrupt whoever the car is ready, Sir Integra," Pierre stated surprised to see his master relaxing. He stood by the door waiting for her.

She stood up and removed her cutlass from its stand by the wall.

Integra got into the car and looked at the mansion before the car drove off with her sitting the back, the chafer driving and Pierre sitting in the front. The car slowly drove off into the street; Integra looked out the window cupping her cheek with a white silk gloved hand.

**That's chap 01. Told you it was short! Feel free to review. NO, seriously I don't mind if it's bad criticism or a just a sentence long. **


	2. Truth Hurts

Harrods's, London

Seras pushed her way through the crowd carrying grocery bags in the one hand and shopping bags in the other._ Geez, all this shopping has made me thirsty. Luckily I snuck a blood packet into my handbag before a left the manor_, Seras thought to herself rushing to the nearest restroom.

She sat in one of the empty quibbles –her shopping bags taking most of the space- and quickly drank from her blood packet.

Two men clad in dark khaki pants and leather jackets stepped into the women's restroom, hiding mini MSG machine guns beneath their jackets.

"I thought you said that Hellsing bitch went this way… Well she ain't here, now what?" one man asked his comrade. The other man looked around trying to find tracks that could lead them to their target.

Seras over heard their conversation and took her black eight millimeter Desert Eagle pistol called 'Black Bird' from her handbag, shoved her empty blood packet in her handbag. She took the safety off her gun as quietly as possible and leaned against the door to listen to their breathing to locate their positions.

She phased through the door and shot both men right in between the eyes. With no time to react they simply reduced to a pile of grey dust. Seras scooped up the vampire remains and flushed it down the toilet. She grabbed their weapons and shoved them into her bags.

Taking her bags in hand, she concentrated all her powers on teleporting to her apartment; instead she ended up in the alley next to her apartment building.

"Oh well close enough," she sighed and made her way up the stairs.

Buckingham Palace, London

The car slowed down in front of Buckingham Palace. The iron gates opened slowly, testing Integra's patience, her grip on her sword's scabbard tightened in frustration.

The car came to a halt in front of two magnificent double doors; Pierre stepped out of the car and opened the car door for his master. Integra looked in awe at the doors, even though this is the third time she has seen them, they still capture her with their beauty.

A man walked towards her, he is most likely one of the Knight's manservant.

He gave a slight bow. "Sir Integra if you would please follow me, the Knights are waiting for you," he said softly.

Integra follow the old manservant and her own manservant followed not too far behind. They used a secret passage to travel down to the dungeons where the original round table now resides.

The manservant stopped at two old steel reinforced wooden doors and pushed them open quietly. Integra walked inside and the doors closed behind her with Pierre waiting for her outside.

Old men in designer suits glared at her in her arrival, only one did not look at her. She assumed that he was the president of this 'Trinity Organization'.

Integra pulled an empty chair an inch from the table and sat down, resting her elbows on the table with her hands folded in front of her mouth.

"We are glad you could join us Sir Integra on such short notice," an old man said sitting at the head of the table.

"Yes, well it has been five years since a saw the Knights of the Round Table… But in any case what do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes; Integra knew all too well that these men are as powerful as they are devious.

"Hmm, very well this man next to me is Michelle Havierre Penchant, the president of the Trinity Organization," He grunted slightly, gesturing to Michelle that he can take over the talking now.

"First of all it is an honor and pleasure to meet you Sir Integra," he said looking at her with his night blue eyes, "There have been an increasing number of FREAK and ghoul incidents all over Europe and I was hoping we could join forces in preventing the next Armageddon."

"What?" Integra asked in disbelief of what she had just heard.

The old man spoke again, "Yes, what he says is true. We would greatly appreciate your help."

Integra sat there for a few moments trying to digest the fact that she is about to accept the responsibility of saving mankind from the Armageddon. "Where is this ordeal going to take place?"

"Well, suspect it will start off in Nice and then move all over Europe," Michelle answered tilting his head side ways, letting his long black hair fall over his face.

"You 'suspect'?" Integra's neck stiffened. It was one thing that she hated the most was half done work. "I would like to be fully informed about the situation before I involve my agents," she requested, if not ordered. She knew all about the hassle of transporting a vampire and she has two.

"All right, fair enough, I'll tell you one of my family's most guarded secrets…" his voice trailed off as he flipped his head backwards to remove his hair from his eyes.

"About five hundred years ago the organization known as 'Trinity' was founded by Xavier Penchant. He made an alliance with one of the most powerful vampires in France, Eleanor von Mort. She was once the countess of Nice, but she was exiled from France because the French Royal family was afraid of what would happen to them if their enemies found out they used 'Black' magic to win their wars." He told it in such a manner that anyone else would have thought it was a history lesson.

"She was human at that time. She took refuge in the castle of Walachia in Transylvania as a servant. Upon her return to France she was turned by **him. **He tormented her since she was a child due to her great power in Black magic. He thought that once he turned her, she would be at his side for eternity, but alas she chose to stay with her royal Transylvanian lover-"

"Who is this 'him' character you referring to?" Integra asked interrupting him.

"Hmph, very well if you wish to know. He is the Devil himself, Satan, who fell from God's grace because he desired power."

He started where he stopped before he was rudely interrupted but who could truly blame Integra? "Her Transylvanian lover was turned as well but not by her. Oh yes, I nearly forgot, your vampire also helped to prevent the first Armageddon. But this action came with a sacrifice of a life, so Eleanor offered up her undead life to save us mortals."

Integra flinched when she heard** her** vampire was involved with **saving** mankind. It did not seem like Alucard to help anyone but himself. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning; Alucard was about five hundred and sixty-two years old.

"No!! It can't be… Oh God, oh God!! My father tamed the very monster he sought to destroy!? That means that Alucard is… he is… Oh God forgive me!" Integra shouted, her hands trembling slightly at the fact that the vampire that protected her all these years was true monster.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Sir Integra?" Michelle asked seeing the blonde haired woman beat herself up for housing a **true** monster.

Hellsing Manor, London

Alucard sat in his spacious room, drinking his usual glass of blood mixed with fine wine. Besides the human soldiers he was the only other Hellsing member in the manor.

He looked at a dark corner in his room, wondering what is little fledgling was up to. Alucard closed his eyes to search for his fledgling's power, her essence. He found her in her apartment, doing stupid human things.

He drifted into a light sleep, dreaming. In this dream he sat on the ground in the pouring rain holding a beautiful woman in his arms.

"Eleanor, _ma amour_… wait for me. Be it Heaven or Hell I will join you," he said as a single tear slid down his cheek as he bid his final farewell.

Alucard awoke from his dream breathing heavily, feeling sudden grief and sorrow wash over him. _What is this feeling?_ _Why do I feel this sorrow over a dead woman I can hardly remember? _The No-Life-King asked himself repeatedly.

He saw that woman's face again, her image lingered in his mind, he then realized that the woman looks like Seras except the woman in his dream has long flowing hair and not a short muffle of hair like his fledgling has.

Alucard stood up from his chair and strode to his black coffin and removed all his clothes, save his pants. He closed his coffin once he was inside, he always preferred the darkness and pondered about the dream he just had.

He woke up after a few hours and felt that something or someone was watching him. He phased through his coffin and looked around sensing something, but what?

He took his gun in hand the 'Black Jackal'. He walked around the sub-levels of Hellsing searching for this… thing.

A black hand shot through Alucard's chest like a bullet. He coughed up at least a litter of blood.

"Power release level one, hold release until enemy is eternally silenced," Alucard's eyes widened in pleasure of having a proper fight after five years.

Alucard summoned his familiars and commanded them to eat away at the unfortunate person who attacked him.

The black figure got ripped to a bloody mess before it spoke. "Well you haven't changed in the slightest, have you?" it asked mockingly.

"Who are you?" Alucard roared.

The strange being began to regenerate and stood up, equally as tall as Alucard. "My my, don't tell me they erased your memory when they took you in as a pet."

"What are you talking about vermin? My memory is perfectly intact." He replied.

"Then how come you don't remember me? I was your archenemy at one time before…" the creature's voice trailed off without finishing his sentence. "Let me guess you don't even remember our precious Eleanor. Am I right?" he was starting to play with Alucard.

"That is for me to know," he purred back.

"Very well, I will see you again soon enough. Then we shall find out." A bitter laughter filled the air as he disappeared.

Alucard looked around the bloodied corridor wondering what he will tell his Master when she returns.

"Well it doesn't really matter. Master will mostly likely shout at me either way." Alucard told himself, "but that dream is something to be concerned about. That creature might be the same one that attacked Seras earlier. Why does she look so similar if not identical to that woman in my dreams?"

He walked back to his room and sank into his chair, waiting for something interesting to happen and it was hardly interesting to watch the humans train. So he waited…


	3. Confession

Hellsing Manor, London

The car stopped at the manor's main entrance, Integra didn't even bother to wait for her manservant to open her door for her, and she simply got out herself, waltzed straight into her office and lit up a cigar.

Pierre walked calmly after his master and watched as she tried to calm herself down. He casually leaned against the wall, just watching her. Integra took two long strokes from her cigar before she drew her attention away from the window.

Integra shot a glance at Pierre, "So I take it you heard everything that was said in that meeting?" She asked him before she looked out the window once again.

"Yes, Sir Integra I did," a smile played on his lips hardly something Pierre did, "Sir Michelle knows how to… lets say make people flinch whenever he talks." He folded his arms over his chest, another thing he hardly does in the company of his master.

Integra turned and faced her servant. "You seem rather relaxed Pierre, is there something I should know about?" she asked letting a smile crawl onto her lips.

"It's nothing Sir Integra," he replied standing upright with his arms folded behind his back, "perhaps I am just excited about seeing my homeland, France after all there years, even if it is only for a day or two."

She walked towards him, "So why didn't you just ask for a day's leave? I would have been fine without you."

"I know that Sir Integra, however that is not what my father taught me. He said that I must always remain at my master's side no matter what the cost and that is what I shall continue to do."

"Aw, how sweet!" said a voice from behind Pierre. Alucard phased through the wall fully dressed. "Such a good little human servant," he continued to toy with Pierre.

"That is quit enough Alucard. Is something wrong? If not I suggest you get back to the sub-levels and sleep, dawn is coming," Integra ordered growing impatient with her vampire's little mocks.

"I thought you should be informed my Master, about the little fight here during your absence…"

"What?!" Integra crushed her cigar between her fingers, furious that she was not informed of this event earlier.

"It was nothing to be THAT concerned about; it was just a little friendly match."

"Yes, well your meaning of 'friendly' is some what different than what it really means," Integra sighed wondering if her father knew what he was doing when he captured Alucard.

"There is no damage to the manor, just a bloodied corridor," he said turning on his heel to leave, "Oh yes, Pierre I know you are rather religious and those thoughts… Tsk, tsk, there is no room for philandering. So I suggest you go and ask forgiveness for your little sin!" he muttered to Pierre as he phased through the wall.

"God, this is the last thing I needed!" growled Integra, "Pierre please send the cleaning staff to clean up Alucard's mess."

"Very well Sir Integra," he said bowing his head, acknowledging his task.

Pierre left to attend to his task, leaving Integra to calm down before she most likely shoots Alucard square in the head for irritating her further. He woke the maids sleeping in the servants' quarters in the manor, putting on his most charming smile. He knows all too well that the majority of the female staff has a crush on him.

He made his way down to the barracks, where the soldiers slept. He woke them, grinning widely at the grunting soldiers as Pierre drew back the curtains. Pierre walked in the sub-levels to his room.

He removed all his clothes, save his boxers and took a fifteen minute nap before he went back to work. He woke up finding his MASTER in his room.

He shot up from his bed and stood as straight as an arrow. "Sir Integra is something the matter?" He asked avoiding direct eye contact.

Integra laughed softly as she heard the concern in his voice. She looked at him with gentle eyes, something only a number of people see.

"Nothing is the matter Pierre though you might want to put some clothes on…" she said calmly, looking at his well muscled body.

Pierre quickly pulled his clothes on that lay next to him on a chair. Once he was some what properly dressed he looked at Integra in the eye –embarrassed that his master saw him like this.

"Oh yes, Sir Michelle is coming for dinner tonight to discuss the finer details of this Armageddon mission. You know what he likes but try to keep it a traditional English menu," Integra said as she turned on her heel to leave.

Once she closed the door behind her, Pierre sank into his chair.

_That fucking vampire, I hate it when he reads my mind… But I should also thank him, I nearly forgot my place and my vow to protect my master and not get emotionally involved,_ Pierre thought to himself.

Pierre straightened his clothes before he left to attend to daily tasks. He told the maids what needed cleaning and he would give the soldiers their new weapons.

He thought of what the menu could be for tonight; a cold meat platter for a starter, leg of mutton for the main course, fine wine from the cellar and some tea for dessert. _Yes, that would be good,_ he thought.

He strode to the kitchen and told the chef what to make for tonight's guest, as well as where to get the best ingredients.

Pierre gave the maids instructions on how to lay the table tonight. _I wonder what father would say if he knew that my skipped a beat every time she looked at me those angelic like eyes,_ Pierre asked himself, only being able to imagine what his father's reaction would be.

Pierre ran another final check-up with the chef, making sure everything is to Integra's liking and of course Sir Michelle's liking as well.

Integra sat quietly in her office waiting for night to fall. She looked longingly at her father's portrait wondering what he would say if he saw her now, doubting her past decisions.

A soft knock on her office doors interrupted her train of thought. "Come in," Integra said loudly.

Pierre stepped into her office carrying the usual silver tray with her evening tea. He lay the tray down on a dark coffee table by the door and took her tea to her.

"Thank you Pierre. What time will Sir Michelle be arriving?" she asked grimly.

"He said he would be arriving at eight o'clock, Sir Integra," he replied as he carefully gave Integra her tea.

Integra took a sip of her tea and looked at Pierre, surprised at his selection of tea. "How did you know that Earl Grey is my favorite?"

"It was something my father taught me, he said that the best is always local produce, or in this case tea," he chuckled slightly remembering how his father use to give him lessons on how to be the best butler he can be.

"You seem very relaxed these days Pierre, what is it?" Integra asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well… I received a letter from my father today, saying that he is alright and safe in France," he said coolly, taken back by his master's question.

"Pierre-"Integra began but she was cut off by her phone ringing again. "Hmmnn, thank you," she put the phone down and looked at Pierre with a blank expression, "I hope the staff in the kitchen is ready because Sir Michelle decided to arrive rather early. How rude, not being able to keep with a fixed time." Integra muttered to herself.

Integra walked out after her manservant and asked, "Please get some cigars from the cellar. Oh and keep Alucard away until our guest leaves."

"Very well Sir Integra," Pierre replied in a low tone.

She strode to her room and walked into her closet. She walked past dozens racks of dresses –most of then she never wore and never will.

Pierre strode into her closet and came to a halt right beside his master.

Integra held up a black mini dress in front of her. "What the young generation wears these days is disgraceful," she said as she tossed it to one side.

She moved to a different rack and looked at every dress in disgust. Pierre followed after her.

"Yes, everything is smaller in this day and age!" he commented as he looked at some of her dresses.

Integra held up an emerald green dress from the rack, but tossed it to one side, nearly throwing it in Pierre's face. Her eyes scanned yet another rack.

"Yes, all except the bloody vampires," Integra snorted as she held up a cream colored frilly dress.

"May I be some of assistance?" Pierre asked calmly as he walked past her. He walked all the way to the other side of the room, to the furthest rack.

"This will suit our beauty perfectly," he said coolly as he handed Integra a midnight blue silk dress with a long slit from the thigh downwards, on the right hand side of the dress.

He left Integra alone to dress knowing that she would agree with his choice.

Integra slipped into the dress and looked at herself in a full length mirror. A silk choker suddenly appeared around her neck. In the centre is a sapphire the size of a nickel. It is surrounded by small diamonds, a small string of diamonds drapes down her neck and a pure silver cross hangs on the end.

"There, now you are perfect," purred Pierre from behind her as he tied the choker around her delicate neck.

"Thank you Pierre. I don't what I would have done with out you!" Integra said as she looked into his night blue eyes through his reflection in the mirror. She took off her glasses and applied a pair contact lenses instead.

"Sir Michelle is on his way," Pierre stated as he straightened her long blonde hair.

Integra put on a pair of silver high heel shoes; she made her way down to the foyer and sat down on one of the red velvet chairs next to the window.

She gazed at the cloud covered sky and listened to the soothing sound of the rain falling from the sky.

Integra got up and strode towards the main door hearing Michelle's car drive up to the manor.

The maids opened the door for him and welcomed him warmly. He waltzed towards Integra giving one of the maids his fur collared coat.

_Typical French_, she thought in the back of her mind.

"Ah, good evening Sir Integra. It is certainly a pleasure to be here in the Hellsing manor," he said planting a gentle kiss onto Integra's hand, "May I say you look beautiful tonight, you should wear a dress of this caliber more often."

"Thank you, Sir Michelle-"

"Oh no, it is just Michelle," he said kissing her hand yet again and his loosely tied hair fell like a curtain in front of his handsome face as he did so.

Integra took Michelle to the dining room and sat down on one end of the long table while Michelle sat on the other.

Pierre came into the room carrying the starters on a silver tray. He first gave a plate to Integra then to Michelle.

Once they finished their starter, Pierre took the plates away and served the main course, roasted leg of mutton.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a Frenchman feel at home," Michelle said sarcastically.

"That was my very intension," Integra replied looking straight as him.

"Well, it looks delicious, who is the chef?" Michelle asked, looking at Integra with a charming smile he uses to lure all his women to bed.

Integra chuckled slightly at his question, "The main chef actually just served you your meal."

"I know Pierre is a man with many talents, but I would have never guessed cooking was one of them."

They ate in silence; neither of them was comfortable with just plain socializing and not waging plans of war against the undead.

Once dinner was over they moved to the study for dessert. Pierre served them warm honey bush tea and fine cigars from Integra's private collection.

"So, a woman as beautiful as yourself should be taken, no?" Michelle asked curiously, his French accent kicking in on his English.

"I could ask you the same question, Michelle," Integra chuckled slightly as she replied.

Pierre came in carrying a small box with five cigars inside. He held the box in front of Integra as she took on from its silk cushion.

He did the same with Michelle; they both held the cigar and lit them with good old fashioned match sticks.

Pierre resided next to the fire place waiting for further orders. His blood started to boil as he saw the way Michelle looked at Integra. Michelle always had a soft spot for beautiful women, especially stubborn ones and unfortunately for Integra she was both.

Michelle loved playing with women physically and emotionally n his free time. Pierre felt some sort of possessive feeling for his master at that time.

"All right, enough jokes, let's talk business," Integra said all too seriously.

"Very well, what do you wish to know?" Michelle asked returning the cold, serious tone.

There was a brief silence before Integra spoke again. "When will my agents need to depart to France? As you know transporting them is rather troublesome."

"Yes well, how soon will you be able to get them there?" he asked back.

"I might be able to get them to France by tomorrow night, if that is in order."

Michelle merely nodded, everything was now in order. With that Michelle left and bid his host a final farewell in the form of a kiss on the lips.

Integra stood there in shock, paralyzed by Michelle's lure. He stepped back, breaking the spell over Integra. Pierre saw this and an uncontrollable wave of anger washed over him.

Michelle took a weary step backwards, holding his head in between his strong hands. "What is this?" he grunted. "It feels like something is crushing my head!"

Pierre quickly realized that Michelle's unexplainable pain was the result of his own anger.

_Control yourself, control the energy_, Pierre mused to himself.

Michelle's pain left as quickly and unexpectedly as it had come. He stood there for a moment to collect his thoughts before he turned to Integra.

"Forgive me, I do not know what happened," he would admit that much. "I bid you a good evening, Integra." With that he got his coat and left.

Integra retreated to her office, as usual. Pierre followed his master, waiting for orders. Integra sat on the edge of her dark stained desk.

Pierre looked at her at that moment, her eyes are that of an angel and the moon cast a silver halo atop her head.

"What are you looking at? Did you want to say something Pierre?" she asked in soft gentle tone.

"N-nothing, Sir Integra," he replied as soon as he returned to reality. "It's just such a beautiful evening."

Integra looked at him with devious look. "What were you really looking at, and be honest."

_Can I tell her? Should I tell her? _Pierre mused in his mind repeatedly. He took a step towards her, only a single step. "I made a vow with my father five years ago, when I first came here…"

"However tonight I am strongly considering breaking that vow." He sighed.

"And what is this vow you took?" Integra asked curiously.

"To never get involved with my master…" his voice trailed off before he added, "emotionally."

Integra could not help but let out a sharp gasp. She let her gaze drop to the marble floor. "I made a vow to, but it was many years ago when my Father died. I made a vow to remain a virgin for the duration of my life," she said harshly, "but tonight I may consider breaking that vow…"

Pierre had no idea how he got over to Integra, but he did. They looked deep into each other's eyes before their lips met with a tender kiss.

The tender kiss was soon replaced with fierce, passionate kiss.

Pierre held her in his arm, and used his free hand to run across the exposed flesh on her thigh, by the slit in the dress.

Integra pulled his black tie lose and let her fingers dance down his shirt, undoing every button on their decent downwards. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt, ran her hands over his stomach and chest.

Pierre's muscles coiled at her light touch. He shifted her legs wider apart with his waist, until their waists brushed against each other. He cupped her silk covered breast as he started to unzip her dress.

Alucard phased through the wall undetected by the humans, he watched as HIS MASTER touched another man and a man touch her. His wide shoulders shook uncontrollably as he let out a loud wicked laugh.

Both Integra and Pierre froze as the bitter laughter rang in their ears.

"My my, Integra I am shocked. This is supposed to be a God fearing organization. But it looks like the Virgin Queen wants to break free of her shackles!" Alucard purred in between his laughter. "Honestly fornicating with your manservant, tsk tsk." He raged a long finger at her before he turned his gaze to Pierre.

"It looks like you'll have to make a second trip to the priest, Gatekeeper!" teased Alucard as he watched Pierre gingerly let go of Integra and left. "OH my, was it something I said?"

"What is your FUCKING PROBLEM?! I swear to God" Integra shouted with firey emotion.

"My, are we swearing now? Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn!" Alucard taunted, wagging a finger at his master.

That final comment snapped Integra's fine string of patience. She grabbed a mail opener lying next to her and flung it straight for Alucard's face.

He phased through the wall a second before the blade made contact with wall. He got to his room and filled the stale air with bitter laughter.


	4. Blood and Water

**Okay Bossie helped on this one, alot!!** **Hope you people like the story so far!**

* * *

Seras Victoria walked down a corridor deep bellow the Hellsing manor. She had been called back to the manor by Sir Integra, and had been ordered to stay there for the time being.

She kept walking till she came across a pair of huge oak double doors at the very end. She pushed open the huge double doors, and let out a shocked gasp.

She stood before a large, dark, circular room. In the very centre was a deep pool-like bath. Surrounding the pool were huge dark columns, each with a blazing torch. The light from the dancing flames was cast across its smooth surface, making the water shine gold and orange. It was breath taking!

Seras tiptoed to the edge of the pool, and looked down into its depths. The gold moved away, and was replaced with deep blue. She saw her own reflection staring up at her, surrounded by a golden halo. She carefully dipped a hand into its golden depths, testing the temperature, her hand not even causing a ripple as it broke the surface.

It was perfect! The water was warm and hot, sending warmth up her arm.

She removed her hand, and looked around.

Then she saw it. A table stood just next to one of the pillars, and a large collection of soaps and shampoos stood atop it, each one a different color. A pile of white towls stood just under the table, clean and dry.

Seras looked back out at the large pool, watching the white steam drift across its surface like a fog.

_God, it's been long since I had a bath!_ She thought wistfully.

She hurried back to the doors and closed them. Then smiled with ill concealed joy as she locked the doors.

_Better be safe than sorry! Last thing I need is some hot-headed soldier bursting in here._

Seras walked back to the table and began to look through all the soaps, checking each one out.

Finally she gave a triumphant smile, pulling out a bottle of lavender soap, and a bottle of shampoo. She even managed to find some conditioner!

Seras placed the soaps on the rim of the bath, and looked down at her yellow uniform.

Well, at least it used to be yellow. Her uniform was blood red, and it stuck to her body, sticky and damp, the material causing her skin to itch. She had been out on a mission that night, and things had gotten a little...out of hand. Master Alucard hadn't joined her physically, but mentally he kept contact with her, laughing maliciously as his little Draculina ripped men and ghouls apart, leaving a bloody, broken path in her wake. She had to admit that she enjoyed his praise, and had attacked with double ferocity when he praised her, complimenting her moves. She had felt his pride, and her heart swelled up when she felt his pride flood through the gates in their mental link.

She shivered slightly, remembering the Nosferatu. But she hurriedly dismissed her thoughts, focusing on her blood stained uniform.

She wasn't sure if the blood was hers, but she didn't feel any pain, so it was most likely not hers.

Seras unbuttoned her uniform and let it fall to the floor. She took a minute to examine her body, and since she found no evidence of scars or cuts, she came to the conclusion that most of the blood was not hers. She could never be sure, since she could always regenerate herself during battle.

She removed the rest of her clothes, and heaved a sigh of relief. It felt good to be out of that dirty uniform! But she still felt filthy.

Gingerly, she lowered one foot into the water, and was surprised when her foot made contact with something hard. She soon discovered that there were steps in the pool, leading down to a deeper pit in the centre. She lowered her other foot into the golden water, sending a small wave of ripples dancing across the wide pool. The ripples died before they even reached the other side.

Seras looked down, and smiled when she saw the gold dance away, making room for her own pale reflection. She smiled down, watching as the pale, petite blond smiled back. The beautiful, blue eyed blond seemed to glow, despite the grime on her perfect skin. Her spiky short blond hair stood up at awkward angles, and it looked incredibly messy, but she still looked content.

Seras laughed happily, as she caught herself admiring herself. She never was one to do so, but she had to admit, her reflection looked quite beautiful, the gold water giving it an angelic edge.

She stepped down to the next step, and she noticed how high and huge each step was. She had only dropped down two steps and the water was already just below her belly button.

She sat down on her step, and smiled as a small gold and orange wave moved away from her, flashing and sparkling as the fire light danced across its surface.

_This room is so beautiful! Why didn't Master tell me about this place? For all these years I didn't even know this place existed...damn I'm short sighted!_

She sat back against the step, and rested her arms on the edge of the pool. The warm water came up to her stomach, warming the skin, and the heat spread up, warming the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, sighing in blissful content. Everything felt perfect, and a few minutes later, her muscles relaxed, and her body began to rest. It felt like all her troubles where being washed away with all the rest of the dirt and grime.

_Oh, sweet, sweet bliss...I'm in heaven!_

Suddenly, a loud, deep chuckle cracked through the silence, and a deep voice spoke in her mind.

_Well well, Police girl, if this really is heaven, am I supposed to be here? Am I a part of your idea of paradise?_ A deep, wicked and familiar voice spoke to her, the voice layered with contentment and mirth.

Seras' eyes flashed open, and she tilted her head further back, glaring upwards.

She let out a cry of alarm, as she saw Alucard grinning down at her. His golden and orange mirrored sunglasses flashed and shone in the light, and his mouth was pulled back in that familiar, malicious smirk of his.

"Police girl," he said, his voice smug, "isn't this a glorious night?"

Seras launched away from him, rushing through the water like a torpedo. The gold on the waters surface disappeared as she disturbed it, and the water returned to its original dark blue color.

She reached the far side of the pool, and pressed herself against the step, both arms spread wide, her legs clamped together. As she stood stock still, the water calmed itself, and the syrface once again shone gold and orange. The water looked shockingly similar to Alucard's mirrored lenses.

Alucard was leaning against the pillar, laughing hysterically. He held his sides, laughing that deep, wicked laugh, his shoulders shaking.

Seras sat there in silence, listening to his laughter. She realized that her chest was bare and open, her breasts naked and open for his gaze. She yelped and covered them with her arms, which only caused him to burst into more laughter.

Then she finally burst.

Her eyes glowed red with anger and blood-lust, and she pointed a quivering finger at the ancient vampire.

"How dare you!!! You come waltzing in here, more than happy to just pop in and disrupt my private moment!!! And I'm _naked_!!!!! You bloody pervert!!!! What gives you the right!?! How can you have such disrespect!!!? And you still call me 'Police girl'!!! I thought I earned my title!!!"

She continued to rant, while Alucard just laughed all the harder, her tantrum fuelling his mirth.

He thought this was all hilarious!

Suddenly, he stopped laughing, and grinned at her.

Then, with a wicked smirk, he began to undo his tie.

Seras stopped shouting at him, and all the air left her lungs as the lean, pale vampire began to slowly remove his clothes.

Her jaw dropped open, and she held her breath as he shed his hat, gloves and glasses. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out her chest, as his tie dropped to the floor, and as he shrugged off his red coat.

He stared at her, smirking, watching her reactions. He grinned wickedly as his fingers danced slowly down to his shirts, and he began to pop the buttons, his fingers moving at a maddenly slow pace.

Seras bit her lower lip, nipping down so hard that she penetrated the skin, send a small rivulet of blood dripping down her chin.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he slipped the material off his shoulders, revealling his pale, smooth chest and lean stomach. Seras' eyes widened, and they turned red, glowing slightly. Her face was slightly flushed, and she continued to bite down on her swollen lip.

His chest was pale and hard, and the dip of his stomach looked perfect. His suit didn't do him justice! Well formed muscles rippled across his chest and arms, and his stomach was flat and hard.

_Oh my gosh...is that what he's been hiding for all this time?!_

She felt like she was going to explode! She waited with baited breath as his hands dropped down further till they reached his pants. Suddenly his hands stopped, and she felt like she was going to scream in frustration.

Then, with one last maddening grin, he pulled off the last of his clothes, stepping out his pants and kicking away his boots.

Seras gasped, as she took in the skin he bared. He was just so...stunning! His body was so long and strong, and everything about him was well formed. Her eyes wondered downwards, till they stopped on his nether regions. Her eyes widened in wonder, as they took in the full size of his member.

_He's so huge!!! And long..._

And he was. Her cheeks turned red, and she licked her lips, tasting her own blood on her tongue.

An evil smirk crossed Alucard's lips, as he watched her reactions.

"See something you like, Police girl?" he asked wickedly as he stepped into the water, not even causing a ripple as he broke the surface.

Seras hurriedly turned away, blushing from ear to ear. She wiped a hand across her chin, washing off the blood, and she averted her eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring. She remembered where she was and hurriedly covered herself, wrapping her arms around her chest and clamping her legs together, hunching over slightly. Carefully, she raised her eyes to look at him.

He was grinning from ear to ear, not even making an effort to hide himself. He sat down on the step directly opposite her, his legs spread wide, the water not even hiding a single part of him, despite the fact that it came up to stomach.

He was having the time of his life!

Seras grimaced, and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is happening!" she muttered.

Alucard chuckled, "Don't you Police girl? And there was I getting the impression that you were enjoying yourself!"

Seras gave a huff, and huddled up a bit more, not enjoying the fact that his eyes were wondering up and down her body, searching for some exposed skin.

Alucard saw her efforts to hide herself, and he chuckled darkly.

"Police girl, stop trying so hard to hide yourself from me. There isn't a single part of your body that I haven't seen yet." he smirked.

For Seras, this was the last straw.

Forgetting where she was completely, Seras shot to her feet, trembling in uncontrollable rage. Her eyes turned red, and she pointed a shaking finger at her grinning master.

"You _pervert_!!!! How...when?!!! How dare you!!!! You utter wanker!!! How can you go around acting like some cool ass, while you peep at me in the shower!!!? You must be having the time of your life!!! I can't believe this!!! How low can you sink!!!?"

Alucard simply smiled at her, nodding along to her rant, looking more relaxed than ever. Seras was screaming at the top of her lungs, and all he did was watch her, his magma colored eyes riding up and down her body.

"Oh, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" he cheered darkly. He chuckled as Seras burst again, screaming at him all the louder. The sound of her roars echoed through the room, and Alucard wondered why no one had come down to search for the source of the noise.

_I think theyed be too terrified to even climb down the stares. Police girl can even give Sir Integra a run for her money, and that is no mean feat! _He thought wickedly.

Finally, Seras heaved a sigh, and sat back down, exhausted. She sank back against the step, her eyes closed.

Alucard smiled.

"See? Doesn't that feel better, Police girl? Now that you've got that off your chest, I'm sure you can relax now." he purred.

Seras shook her head slowly, opening her eyes.

He was still lounging there, his legs spread wide, still not bothering to conceal himself from her. Seras was shocked to find that she didn't mind, and was quite enjoying the view.

Slowly but surely, she began to relax again, her muscles untensing. She unwrapped her arms, and rested them on the side of the pool. She tilted her head back slightly, and gave a contented sigh.

The No Life King smirked, watching the petite Draculina.

_Yes, Seras Victoria. Relax. Not so hard is it? _He purred in her mind.

Seras moaned slightly, then a thought came to her.

She sat up straight, frowning at the vampire opposite her.

"Master, why didn't you tell me about this place? After all this time, you've never mentioned it once." she asked meekly, feeling embarrassed by her previous outbursts.

Alucard shrugged, "I never thought it was important. And besides, Police girl, you should of explored this place sooner. I'm not your baby-sitter. You could of come down here by yourself."

"I only discovered that trap door now! How was I supposed to know there was a secret staircase down here?"

Alucard shook his head lazily, "You're a Draculina. You should be familiar with your surroundings. Knowing where you are could be the difference between dying and walking away unscathed. Remember that, Police girl."

"Yes master." she said, eager to please.

He nodded, then closed his eyes, a small smile on his pale lips.

Seras watched him for a second more, feeling his mind beginning to relax. Then she lay back and closed her eyes as well, drifting off, her body warm and flushed.

Alucard felt her begin to drift off, and he opened his eyes, sneaking a glance at her.

She was lounging on the step, her arms spread wide, her head tilted back, leaving her neck tantalizingly open. His eyes wondered down to her breast, and stopped there, unable to move any further. He stared at them, biting down hard on his tongue to stop himself launching at her.

Her large breasts were slightly flushed from the heat of the water, and her chest rose up and down with her steady breathing. There was a slight sheen about them, obviously from sweat. Light danced around her, the fire light dancing on the surface of the water around her, making her look like a shining angel. Although...he knew that no angel would ever be caught sitting in a position like _that!_

He growled slightly, then wrenched his eyes away from her breasts, letting them wonder ever downwards.

But then he stopped, when all he saw was golden water around her stomach, and he could see no more.

He felt like screaming in frustration, but instead he just let his eyes wonder back up, and he looked at her beautiful face.

Her hair was standing up at awkward angles, wet from when she'd rushed to the other side of the pool. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyelids flickered. Her lips were parted slightly, and he could hear the sound of her breathing.

As he watched her, he need for her grew stronger, and a wave of longing reared it's head inside him, roaring at the top of it's lungs. But he not only longed for his little Draculina...he _lusted _for her.

Alucard moved his tongue, and realized that he'd bitten it clean through, his teeth acting like a guillotine, and his mouth was filled with his own blood.

He grinned, as his tongue regenerated, healing itself.

_Looks like you have a stronger effect on me than I first thought, Police girl. But don't worry...I will have my way with you soon. Very, _very_ soon._ He thought wickedly, not projecting this thought out to her. His lips pulled back in that familiar, malicious grin of his as he watched her.

Suddenly, a plan formed in his mind, and spread his darkness out, his forms of darkness surrounding the pool, smothering out the light. But despite this, the water remained gold and orange, and the vampire nodded in satisfaction.

"Police girl." he said, addressing the dozing Draculina.

Seras snapped back to reality, sitting up straighter and turning back to her master, her head tilted curiously to one side.

"Yes master?" she asked curiously.

"You're filthy. Get yourself cleaned up. You look like some common beggar." he sneered, a smirk on his lips.

Seras jumped slightly, his comment stinging. She winced, adding to the effect.

"You're mean master!" she whined, her eyes wide.

Alucards grin just doubled in size, "Well what did you expect from a monster, Police girl? Hugs and kisses?"

Seras blushed. He had no idea how right he was.

"N-no. I didn't expect that. But you could at least be nicer..."

He simply snorted, trying to fight back an evil laugh.

Seras sat up straighter, getting ready to stand up for herself.

"Well, I got dirty in the fight! What was I supposed to do, fight with a bar of soap in one hand?"

Alucard laughed. He enjoyed winding her up. And the explosions were always spectacular!

"And, master, may I just point this out, but you're sitting next to the soap." she said, looking at him pointedly.

"So? I don't see the problem. If you want the soap so badly, come and get it." he smirked.

Seras laughed, her voice tingling like a bell.

"No no no! I'm not going over _there_! I'm not stupid master! I'll use telekinesis! Honestly master, you do remember that I'm a vampire, don't you?" she laughed happily, sounding rather smug.

Alucard shrugged lazily, acting like he didn't care.

Using his own telekinesis powers, he slammed it down on the soaps, trapping them. Seras would never be able to move them, not while he was holding them down.

Seras, looked at the soaps, concentrating on them. Then she pulled, trying to drag them to her.

But they wouldn't move. They just sat there. They didn't even move an inch!

Seras frowned, and pushed harder, using as much energy as she could.

But they wouldn't move.

Her shoulders dropped, and she turned to look at Alucard.

He stared back, his head tilted slightly to the side. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"And? Are you just going to sit there?"

Seras shook her head, bemused.

"They won't move! I'm trying to move them, but they won't budge!" she said, her voice confused.

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave him a suspicious glare.

"Do you have anything to do with this, master?" she asked, her voice layered in illconcealled suspicion.

"No, Police girl. You must be loosing your touch. Now come, don't be lazy. Get up and get them." he arched an eyebrow at her, "Or do you want to go around smelling and looking like a street prostitute?"

Seras growled, and looked from herself to the soaps.

She thought for a full minute, tormented. She had no wish to get close to him, but every nerve in her body was itching to get that soap. She sat there, debating with herself, her face giving off clear hints of her internal confliction.

Alucard was about to think that she wouldn't came over, and was preparing to launch across the room and get her himself, when she slowly lowered herself down the last few steps, and began to wade out to him. She reached the centre off the pool, and looked down. Suddenly she frowned, looking down into the waters depths.

Alucard almost roared, clenching his fists in the water. Why couldn't she just move?! He couldn't wait anymore!

Finally, she looked back up and continued to swim towards him, making swall waves in the water as she moved.

She reached the first step, and stood, the water coming up to her breasts. She climbed slowly, her eyes never leaving the No Life King. She looked like a snake charmer facing off a cobra.

She reached him, and stood up in the water, making sure she was only visible from the stomach upwards, much to her masters disappointment. She leaned past him, trying to reach the soaps, her breasts hanging dangerously close to him.

Unfortunately for her, she realized this when it was too late.

Alucard's hands shot out, grabbing her, and he pulled her, pressing her to him. She let out a startled cry, but Alucard ignored her, rolling over till he was on top of her, her breasts pressed to his chest.

Seras gasped, feeling his swollen cock pressing hard on her thigh. She struggled under him, pushing against his chest, her legs kicking and thrashing, desperate to escape.

Alucard laughed wickedly, enjoying himself. He pushed his hips down hard, and he heard her gasp as his erection hit her thigh.

"Police girl," he purred, his voiced sultry and seductive, "Don't act like you don't enjoy this." he thrust his hips at her again, making his point.

"N-n-no!!" she gasped, trembling violently, shaking her head, staring into Alucards glowing red eyes. Slowly, her own eyes turned red, as her excitement grew.

Alucard frowned slightly, and he moved his hands, his fingers creeping up to her breasts.

"No?" You don't like this?" he asked curiously, as his hands grabbed her breasts, his long fingers running over their peaks. He raised a slim, dark eyebrow as she gasped, her eyes going wide, her back arching up, pressing them harder together.

She lost all sense of thought, as her mind shut down completely, her body reacting on pure instinct as heat and pleasure cursed through her body. A part of her mind, the only part still functioning, screamed at her, urging her to push him away. But his hands were to strong, caressing her nipples, causing more heat to burst into life on her skin.

She moaned in pleasure, and Alucard smirked, letting out a dark chuckle.

"Looks like this kitten likes attention, doesn't she?" he purred, removing his hands from her breasts, letting them slide slowly down her rib cage, tickling her skin as they went.

Seras moaned, pushing herself up to reach his touch, eager to feel him on her skin. All she wanted was his hands on her, to have herself belong to him completely.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed, turning back to her original blue. Her mind had finally pushed through her own barrier, pushing away her lust and longing.

"No!" she growled, her left arm transforming into its black shape. With a hiss, she whipped out at him, and the black form pushed Alucard off her, his eyes wide with shock.

Seras took her chance, and dived into the pool, desperate to get away. She swam to the centre of the pool, and looked down into the abyss.

She took a hurried breath and dived, shooting down, swimming deeper into the water.

The pool had a strange design. The steps lead down to a hole in the pool floor, almost like a tunnel. The tunnel was wide enough for two people to swim freely, but no more. It lead to a deeper part of the pool, similar to an under water chamber. Seras had swam over the entrance to the tunnel earlier, and had felt the deeper water. The tunnel didn't go too deep, but the light from the torches didn't reach that far, giving it a formidable, dark appearance.

Alucard sat up, and watched as Seras dived deeper into the pool, disappearing into the tunnel.

"Idiot. She has no idea what she's getting herself into." he growled, a small tinge of worry poking through his cold exterior.

Seras swam deeper, feeling the tunnel wall around her. The warm water had stung her eyes at first, but now she was used to it, ignoring the tingling feeling as her eyes healed themselves over and over.

But, there was another feeling.

She felt herself become weaker, felt her muscles begin to tire, almost shutting down completely.

The Draculina stopped swimming, and hung limp in the water, thrashing her arms out weakly. Panic clawed at her, crushing her heart. Sir Integra's words echoed in her head, forming something like a mantra.

_Vampires can't travel over large bodies of water. It weakens them dramatically._

Fear gripped her tight, and Seras arched in the water, gritting her teeth.

Finally, she couldn't take the pressure any longer.

The young vampire opened her mouth wide, crying out into the water, her body spasming. She screamed out in her mind, pain and fear swollowing her.

Suddenly, a dark rip formed in the water before her, and Alucard shot out at her, grabbing her.

Before she could do anything else, Alucard pressed his lips to hers, sharing his strength. She immediately felt revived, and her eyes widened in shock.

She tried to push him away, pressing strong hands against his chest, but Alucard simply growled at her, eating away at her mouth, swirling his long, serpentine tongue around hers.

Seras stopped struggling, and wrapped her arms around his head, tangling her fingers in his long, thick black hair. She gave up, not only because there was no use fighting it, but because she didn't want it to stop. She'd denied herself this pleasure earlier, but she had no intention of doing that again.

Alucard groaned into her mouth, his hands grabbing hold of her breasts once again. He pinched her nipples lightly, and was pleased to feel her push her chest closer, pressing them into his hands.

They were both in a very awkward position. Their bodies were pressed against each other, but due to the large difference in sizes, Seras was arched in the water, her back bent at a bizarre angle. Alucard leaned over her, pressing her to his chest, their mouths glued together. Due to the fact that they were both vampires, they felt no urgency to breath, so neither one broke this position, more than happy to drift in the water. They didn't sink of float, just hang there in the gloom, taking in one another.

_Master... _Seras moaned in her mind, feeling his own emotions flood through their mental link, pushing her further over the edge, driving them both into a complete ecstasy.

Alucard nipped at her lip, causing blood to leak into one another mouths. This fuelled Alucards passion, and he let his dark forms surround them, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Seras sucked on his tongue, excitement building up inside her. She untangled her hands from his hair, and let them move down him, resting on his chest, fanning them out.

Alucard responded, running his finger tips down her body, feeling her shiver at his touch. His fingers dipped further down, till they reached her neither region, his fingers resting on her mound. His fingers caressed the flushed skin, and he tangled his fingers in her dark hairs.

He felt her stiffen beneath him, and she pulled away from his lips, gasping. Water flooded into her mouth and at that point he remembered where they were.

Alucard grabbed Seras and opened a portal next to them. He slipped into the dark hole with her, and together they phased to the waters surface.

Seras barely had enough time to cough up the water before she was pushed back against the steps, Alucard above her.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, licking her seductively. Seras tried to keep her breathing regular as he kissed and licked her, moving slowly downwards.

Suddenly he stopped, and brushed his fangs against her neck, tickling her shin. He listened to her gasp, and he felt her heart begin to beat faster under his lips, her pulse tickling them.

He let out a hungry growl, and bit down on her pulse, tasting her warm, virgin blood on his tongue.

Seras let out a cry of shock and pleasure, her back arching and her legs wrapping themselves around him, pinning him to her.

Alucard felt himself begin to slip as blood gush down his throat, Seras' heart helping along at a erratic beat. He began to lose it, his wild nature beginning to take over. Her blood was rich and hot, and he felt her beneath him, her body continuously coming into contact with his ready member. His nerves were on fire, and he sucked in her blood, building himself up to a frenzy.

He pulled away from her neck, panting. Blood leaked lazily from the wound, but then he saw it become hidden by a small blob of black. When the black disappeared, the wound was gone, completely healed.

He looked up into Seras' face, and grinned maliciously.

"Oh Police girl, virgin blood tastes so sweet. It's a pity you won't be one for much longer." he purred, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

Seras shivered in anticipation, her own excitement building up.

The Nosferatu grinned again, then looked down, and his eyes widened, his grin becoming more predatory.

Then, slowly he began to move downwards, licking her skin. He reached her collar bone, then carried on, making a path down her chest.

Seras' eyes widened to the size of saucers as she felt his tongue on the edge of her breast, and she squeezed her legs tighter, squeezing Alucard as well.

Alucard felt her reaction, and opened his mouth wide, drawing her large breast into his equally large mouth. It was perfect, but it was still quite a feat. He ran his tongue around it, and bit her nipple. More, fresh blood leaked into his mouth, and he suckled on like a baby.

Seras cried out his name, grabbing his head and pressing him to her. She arched her head back and cried again, not from pain, but from dazed passion.

Alucard felt how she to was slipping, her mind being taken over by insane, mindless pleasure, and how her true nature override her human morals. Her true, inner monster began to take hold, similar to the way it did when she killed. But there was no killing here, this was the slow, firery ride that lead up to making love, and he knew that when they did, Seras would be taken over completely, and would give in to he own malicious nature.

Alucard moved on to the next breast, and drew it into his mouth. He bit down on the nipple again, and continued with the same suckling technique as before. His little Draculinas crys of pleasure fuelled him, encouraging him, pushing him further.

Finally, he pulled away and kissed her passionately, sharing the heat with her.

Seras grabbed his face and ate hungrily at him, not even giving him a moment to regain his balance.

_Looks like the gloves have come off, Police girl._He snickered in her head.

_Don't tease, Master. I'm not in the mood for one of your mind games._She replied, her voice not mad or angry, but loving and sweet. There was even a sultry and seductive hint in her voice.

_Really? Well I have another game for you, my little Draculina._

Before she could reply, Alucard moved his lips away from her, his mouth still open and his long tongue dangling. Seras tried to follow him up, her own tongue stretched out to meet his, but he pushed her down again, chuckling. Both their eyes were glowing bright red, and their pale skin was wet and shiny with sweat.

He moved downwards, going past her chest and stomach, till he reached her pelvis, which was under water. He ignored this fact, and kissed her mound again, her dark, thick hairs tickling his chin

Seras gave another whoop, and clamped her legs together, her eyes wide, shaking her head slightly.

Alucard ignored her, and clamped his hands to her legs, and pried them open, revealing her womanhood. Her legs were wet not only from the water, but from her her own liquid arousal.

He took a long, slender finger, and touched her slit, running his finger down and back up again. Seras ground her teeth together, panting, her heart beating erratically. This was better than any of the dreams she had had. None of them were as good as this!

Suddenly, without warning, Alucard kissed her entrance, pushing his long tongue deep into her virgin entrance.

"Master!!!!!!" Seras screamed, lifting her bottom off the ground, pressing her feet into the steps. She arched her back, driving his tongue deeper, sending a wave of ecstasy through them both.

Alucard pushed his tongue in and out, tasting her arousal in his mouth. He pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go, till he reached her virgin barrier. He stopped there, and withdrew.

Seras was about to complain, as she tried to regain her breath, but the look on Alucards face made her stop.

His lips were pulled back in that malicious, insane grin of his, and his eyes were bright and wild. A drop of her own arousal dripped down his chin. His long tongue snacked out and lapped it up, and a groan of pleasure rumbled in his broad chest. She saw his large erection just before her, his cock ready. Her eyes widened, and she licked her lips.

Alucard knelled down in front of her, kneeing her legs apart. Seras grabbed his shoulders as he pushed her back against the steps, laying on top of her. He grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, and Seras felt his tip slip slightly inside her.

Panic reared its ugly head inside her chest, and she cried out, shaking her head.

_Master Alucard!!!! Please stop!!! You're to big!!! Help..._Master_!!!!_

Alucard stopped, and looked down at his panicing soon-to-be lover. His eyes widened when they saw her pain and panic, and he pulled away from her entrence.

"To big?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Seras couldn't breath, let alone speak, so she answered in her head.

_Water, Master. No lubricant, the water washes it away. It will hurt to much! My arousal makes it easier. _She thought nervously.

Suddenly, Alucard lifted her up and out of the water, and pressed her to one of the columns. He gets down on his knees and spreads her legs, once again shoving his tongue into her virgin entrance.

_I'll fix that. _He thought wickedly.

He sent out his shadows, and the black arms wrapped themselves around her, massaging her breasts. He reached out his arms and grabbed her bottom. Seras cried out, as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Her eyes burned ever brighter, and she began losing all traces of sanity. She arched back, and she bared her teeth, letting out a animal-like howl.

Alucard felt that she was ready, and withdrew from her. He stood up, and lifted her with him, and her legs wrapped around his hips.

He held onto her hips, and once again positioned himself at her entrance. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

_Are you sure you want this, Seras Victoria? Do you really want to love a monster?_

_Yes, Master. I have always accepted you for what you are. No one can change you, and I will always love you. I love you as a person, and as a monster!_

_Very well, my little Police girl._

With one last chuckle, Alucard entered her fully, sheathing himself in her.

Seras howled out in pain, as a loud crack filled the air. She gritted her teeth against his lips, and she arched her head back, wincing.

Finally, pain was replaced with pleasure, and Seras' mind left her completely, leaving only instinct and passion.

She bought her head back to his, and she kissed him lovingly.

Alucard kissed her back, then thrust into her, pushing her up against the wall. They both gasped in pleasure, and they began to build a steady rhythem, meeting each other with each thrust.

Passion and excitement welled up, and Seras felt herself begin to reach the edge, tittering on the side. She knew she was about to reach the most ground breaking moment in her life.

She pulled away from Alucard, and looked into his eyes, wanting to see him as they both toppled over the forbidden edge.

Alucard looked deep into her eyes, red eyes meeting red. He to felt that something important was about to happen. At the risk of sounding clichéd, he knew he'd been waiting for this moment for all his life, and his undead one. Never had he been with someone who he truly loved. And never had someone accepted him for who he really was. There had been lovers, yes, but none of them could ever match up to this.

With one last, hard thrust, he pushed them both over the edge, both succombing to the most powerful of orgasms.

The Nosferatus both tilted their heads back and cried out as one, darkness surrounding them both. They clung to eachother, as the No Life King thrust into her again and again.

Seras brought her head back up, and bit deep into Alucards neck, as he exploded inside her, releasing his hot seed.

His eyes widened, as he felt his Draculina drink his blood. A wicked grin crossed his lips, as Seras finished the last of the ritual, drinking from her lover.

The taste of his blood was spectacular, better than that of a virgins! He tasted like a fine wine, or a sweet liquer, irrisistable and delicious. He was like the forbidden fruit. His warm, rich blood flooded into her mouth, as his heart pushed litre upon litre through his long, lean and beautiful body. It was stunning to say the least.

She had tasted his blood before, when she and Alucard had fought against Alexander, but she had continued to call him Master, despite the fact that she belonged to herself. After a while, Alucard had taken the role back, becoming her master again not because they had to, but because they both like it that way. She was his little Police girl, and he was her Master. She had never touched his blood again after that. She didn't want to have to leave him. She was glad that they still had their mental links, and the fact that they were still connected was a miracle. But after a while, she realized that they were connected because Alucard made it so. He also wanted them to remain together.

She suckled for a bit longer, till Alucard sank to his knees, the fatigue from his release mingling with the drainage of his blood bringing him to the ground.

He stroked her hair, and she pulled away, looking deep into his magma eyes. Both their eyes were their ordinary colors once again.

"Enjoy your treat, Police girl?" he asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

Seras blushed, and nodded.

Alucard chuckled, and lifted her into his arms, bridal style. He phased into his room and layed her down in his coffin, smiling. It was a genuin smile, and Seras felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that smile. It was a smile filled with contentment and happiness.

He climbed in next to her, and looked into her eyes, both sharing their happiness with one another.

Suddenly, Seras yawned, and her eyes drooped sleepily.

Alucard chuckled, placing his fingers on her cheek.

"Looks like my little kitten is tired. Get some sleep, Police girl. I don't want you falling around and endangering yourself on the next mission."

Seras nodded, and began to drift off. She snuggled up next to him, and he wrapped a possessive arm around her, drawing her close. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, also drifting off.

_Can a monster fall in love? Can it happen? Can a monster destroy society, breaking apart the actual order of things, by falling for someone?_

This was the last coherent thought he had before he lost conciousness, falling into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**In begining it say that Seras goes on a mission, that was not recorded in this story because Bossie was in Cape Town and I was in Johnnessberg. Walter will appear in the next chap, with a _big_ twist not that big! **


	5. I Remember Pain

**Sorry this took sooooooooooooooo long people! I kinda locked up my mind to concentrate on the first week of ACTUAL school… I ended up losing the key during my spare time, but I found it after staring at the computer screen for half an hour, trying to think of what to do in this chap! :P**

**Oh, by the way this is for Bossie, U SUCK TOO!! (It's a personal joke we pass around to each other) **

**Enjoy, 'cause I worked hard on this one!!!**

* * *

Alucard woke early, so with nothing better to do he got his clothes from the pool, put them on again and walked back to his chamber.

Alucard watched Seras sleep, oh so peacefully. She lay in his coffin asleep for the duration of the day. Seras's wild bangs covered her beautiful doll-like face, Alucard bent down to inspect his fledgling; he gently shifted them from her face with his fingers.

A sharp wave of pain seared through his body, he took a step backwards, not wanting to hurt his little fledgling. His gaze became faded until he saw only darkness. The woman from his dream appeared again, this time she was sleeping, just like his Seras.

He also brushed her long bangs from her face; Alucard noticed that there was no Cromwell seal on his hands.

_This... is this before I was put under servitude? What era is this? Or is this some other trick? _He mused in his mind. The woman began to wake at his gentle touch.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice as gentle as the morning dew.

"There is a matter that needs my attention, my dear," he replied as he stroked her pale cheek.

His vision faded once again, returning to reality. He found himself lying over Seras's coffin, how he got there was beyond him. He gazed intently at the Cromwell seal on his gloved hands.

_Oh, this is no trick!! Do you feel it? The pain you felt when she left the __**both**__ of us?! _A voice mused wickedly into his mind.

Alucard recognized that voice; it was the voice of that mysterious **thing** that attacked him. His dark brows pressed hard against each other in shear frustration.

_What are you, what do you want? _Alucard roared at him in his mind. After a moment of silence the pain lifted from Alucard, lay on top of Seras's coffin, breathing heavily and irregularly.

He gathered his senses and returned to his little sleeping nosferatu. He climbed into his coffin and tried to get some rest. Seras wrapped her arms and legs around Alucard trapping him; he chuckled at the sight of her beautiful face, so relaxed, so innocent.

They slept together, keeping one another warm. They held on to one another tightly, enjoying the company. The thought of letting the other go was unacceptable. They lay there for what felt like forever, until suddenly, the coffin rocked violently. The violent rocking and voices outside the No Life King's coffin woke him. He pushed open the top of the coffin with his elbow, and drew his black Jackal gun, pointing it directly at the unfortunate person who happens to disturbed Alucard's rest. The force of the lid opening hit a soldier square in his face, pushing him to the ground

"What the hell do you think you humans are doing to my coffin whilst I am sleeping!?" Alucard asked in a roaring tone.

The soldiers carrying his coffin dropped their cargo at the site of the elder nosferatu. The coffin fell to the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the corridors.

Seras, who slept through the whole scenario, slowly woke. "What's going on Master?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.

Alucard paid her no mind and teleported to his master's office, seeking answers.

Integra sat in her office with a golden antique stop watch in hand. "It took you two more seconds than usual to get here, Alucard." She said calmly, looking at him with cold eyes, probably still angry at him for what he did to her and Pierre.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing ordering HUMANS to move my coffin!?" he roared at his master.

"Why, were you in there at the time?" Integra asked imaging the look on Alucard's face when he woke up. "In any case we are going to Nice, France."

"Why would you do that?" he asked arching his brow.

"I agreed to let Michelle use us to stop this Armageddon. So tell Seras to get her Harkonnen Cannon ready for transport." She said lighting up a cigar.

"Don't bother she will use mine," Alucard teleported to Seras's room and informed her of the situation.

"Oh, I've never been to France before! … This whole 'end of the world battle' do you think it's really going to happen Master?" she asked looking at her master leaning against the wall, looking at her.

"Well if the end of the world does come, at least you won't die a virgin!" he said wickedly watching Seras's face glow red, somewhat embarrassed about talking about their evening of love.

"M-master!!" she squealed.

"Come now Police Girl; don't tell me you've forgotten our little game of pleasure last night already." He purred moving closer to her, pressing against her.

Seras struggled to support her master's weight. "N-no, but... you talk so openly about it..." She looked into the old nosferatu's eyes and saw something she rarely, or never saw at all, emotion.

Pierre stood at the door watching the two vampires. "Pardon me, but it's nearly time to leave and we still need to load Miss Seras's coffin and ammo." He said calmly not paying mind to the small bit of their conversation he just heard.

"Well, you heard the **Gatekeeper,** Police Girl. Come there is something I want to show you." He said laughing bitterly at the memory of his master and Pierre about to make love. He put on his sunglasses and left the humans to do their work.

Seras followed her master, not knowing where they were going. They came to a halt at old oak double doors, not far from the pool Seras had found last night.

Alucard pushed the doors aside revealing a dark chamber filled with an aura of pain. He flicked on the switch, lighting up the chamber filled with chains, knives, iron maidens and other torture devices. Seras stepped back, afraid of what was about to happen.

"Don't be afraid, you do trust me don't you?" he asked looking at his fledgling with emotionless eyes.

Seras took a step forward showing she trusted her master. "Yes, I do, but… what is this place?" She asked hoping her master did not have another little game in mind.

"This is the place the Hellsings first brought me to when they put me under servitude, a hundred years ago." His harsh voice filled the room and bounced off the walls pushing his voice towards his fledgling.

"Why would they bring you to a place like this master if you were already their servant?"

"Because it takes an hour or so before the being is in complete servitude. They knew I would erase some parts of my memory before that happened, so they tried to get me to tell them where other nosferatus were…" his voice trailed off waiting for Seras to react in some way.

She stood there frozen not able to imagine the pain her beloved master went though. "Did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth. I told them that I was the only nosferatu left in the world, well that I knew of anyway." He quickly added, "To hear the tragic story that is my undead life is not what I have brought you down here for."

"Oh, what for then Master?" she asked curiously. She walked to her master's side and waited for him to tell her. She saw his eyes through the golden lenses of his sunglasses; they glared at the room with pure disgust and hatred.

He strode through the room searching for something. He stood by a table and held up something she couldn't see. He returned to Seras and held out a hand holding a golden pendant decorated with a beautiful red ruby in the centre.

She gazed in awe at the jewel her master held before her. "It's beautiful Master! Is it yours?"

"Yes, but have never had much use for it, so it is now yours Police Girl." He purred looking at her happy face.

"Oh but Master I can't-"

Alucard cut her off, "Yes you can, consider it a gift from your lover!" he said shivering slightly wanting to repeat the previous night's event. He put it in her small hands and kissed her with firery passion.

"We should go, we have a plane to catch," he whispered into her ear once he broke the kiss.

The two vampires sat quietly amongst the human soldiers, looking at each other, wanting each other. Seras clasped the pendant her master had given her in her hands, hardly believing all the recent events that had happened.

The military aircraft landed at a private landing plane owned by Michelle. The soldiers began to unload the cargo from the aircraft; Pierre even helped those useless creatures.

"Ah glad ta see ya came **vampire! **Ah'll be yar welcomin' party.**" **shouted a voice from the shadows.

"Anderson, I'm glad to see your not dead yet. Do you want to play a game?" Alucard asked glad to see his adversary still alive and kicking. Alucard drew his Jackal and Casull guns from his trench coat.

"Only if it means Ah can kill ya vampire!" he shouted back, drawing his blessed knives. Anderson charged straight towards him, but stuck the concrete ground as Alucard jumped swiftly over his head.

"Yes! Come Judas Priest! Let us dance!" he purred at Anderson. Alucard grinned from ear to ear, showing off his white fangs. He moved to the left as Anderson moved in the opposite direction. All of Alucard's body movements screamed that he was of noble birth.

Anderson skimmed his blades together, igniting blue sparks. The wind began to stir, commencing their fight. Both combatants moved swiftly, charging forward. Anderson cast five blades at Alucard.

The nosferatu shot four bullets that successfully repelled the blades. The fifth blade Alucard missed intentionally. The blade sliced his right hand clean off.

"Is that all, Judas Priest?" Alucard asked laughing wickedly at his adversary's weak effort. Blood poured from his wound, Alucard regenerated, and a dark miasma materialized into his lost right hand.

Anderson gave a sly smirk. "Ha-ha, if onle ya were that lucky vampire," he laughed, finding Alucard's mock amusing. He drew ten blades this time round, and cast them with such speed, even the elder nosferatu had no time to evade.

The vampire had only been beheaded once before by Anderson. His head fell to the ground, but his body stood tall. Alucard removed each blade slowly, one by one. His detached head melted into red pulp and a shadow gathered around the nosferatu's shoulders.

A pair of blood-lust eyes glared at Anderson from the shadow, Alucard took his gun in hand that Anderson cut off earlier.

Alucard gave a devilish smile, wondering what he would do **if** the Judas priest eventually **did** die. He focused his aim at Anderson's head and fired a single bullet from each gun.

Anderson side-stepped them and cast two counter blades. Both blades made contact with Alucard's broad chest. Anderson took advantage of the nosferatu's delay of reaction, run up to him and plunged a blade through his throat.

The elder nosferatu's vision became faded. _Not again not now!_

Images of that woman flashed before him, but another also now invaded his mind… dark haired young man that looked like his own mirror image stood beside him.

_Brother…and my beloved Eleanor… I… I remember now!_

One image stood out from the rest; Eleanor lay naked, her eyes swelled with tears and his brother, Lucifer, lay on top of her, grinning darkly at the sight of his older brother.

_No! He only pretended to be my brother to get to her, _Alucard thought violently.

Alucard swelled with rage as he returned to the present. "THAT BASTARD!" he cried, Alucard threw Anderson aside, and rested his gun against his platinum blonde haired head.

"You have two options Judas Priest: one, run back to the Vatican unharmed or two, I kill you here and send you straight to Hell. So, what will it be?" Alucard asked looking at Anderson with abhorrence seeped eyes.

Anderson sensed his anger, craze and his seriousness, so the priest walked away quietly, disappearing into the night.

Alucard faced the aircraft and saw all the soldiers stand with their mouths gapping open. Only his little Police Girl and Pierre stood normally as if they just watched some other sports event.

"Quite an impressive little show your vampire pulled off, Sir Integra," Michelle said from a safe distance, "He even made that section thirteen Vatican priest run off."

Integra stepped out of the plane and walked towards him. "Yes well, as it is said 'the only thing we have to fear is fear itself', and that so happens to be in my possession." She replied coldly, wondering how a Vatican agent knew they would be in France.

Von Mort Estate, Nice, France.

Alucard cast a dark glare at the castle's cold exterior, dreading having to take refuge in his dead beloved's home. The old oak doors slowly creaked open, and a rather youthful familiar face came through.

"Walter, what in Heaven's name are you doing here?!" Integra shouted in disbelief of seeing the man who practically raised her stand before her.

Walter walked casually to his old master. "I work for the Penchant family now, Madam." He said looking like a real seventeen year old, "I sent my son to work for the Hellsing family."

"Wait, you mean… Pierre is your son?" Integra asked confused by the fact that Walter's last name is Dornez and Pierre's is Gardien.

"I will explain later, for now I think everyone is tired from the journey."

Seras and Pierre helped to get all the equipment into the castle. Pierre spent time with his father, while Seras wondered around the estate looking for her master. Seras ended up outside in the bitter cold night.

_They certainly didn't design this uniform to be functional in France, at winter_, Seras mused bitterly. She wrapped her arms as tightly around herself as she could, to try and keep herself warm.

Seras sensed a dark aura behind her. "M-master? Is that you?" she whimpered looking behind her.

"Unfortunately for you my dear, I am his twin brother, Lucifer," he introduced, bowing slightly.

Alucard stood still, captivated by the once pure beauty that was his beloved. He looked longingly at a portrait of Eleanor that hung in the study underground in the catacombs of the estate.

"What would you say if you saw me now? And what would you have thought about Police Girl? I wonder, would you have been jealous that another woman has been in my arms?" he asked himself remembering Eleanor's warm touch, her firey emerald eyes and her voice more gentle than mist.

A bone chilling screech reached his ears, shattering his moment of remorse.

* * *

**That's chapter five done! :D **

**Did you enjoy it? If you didn't well, then let me know so that I can fix it. **

**If you don't remember or you haven't watched it yet, in OVA 5 Walter gets turned into a freak, thus changing his physical appearance to that of a seventeen year old. **

**Update soon! :P**


	6. Ritual

**Sorry this one took soooooo long, but I was showered with school projects at the last minute, because we were to be moderated that week. Teachers just dumped it all on us, it was soooooo unfair, but then again that means more marking for them! :P**

**ON TOP of it all I still had TWO tests to study for; South African History, which I got 81.35% for :D, and Business Studies, I fell a sleep when I studied but still passed, at least! Business Studies is just so boring to me!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Seras felt the cold stone that lay beneath her as she began to wake. She gently rubbed her throbbing head.

"Where… am I?" she asked herself. Seras gazed blankly at her surroundings, all of it was stone, and the ceiling, the floor and walls, all of them made of cold wet stone that looks just like the dungeon back at Hellsing Manor.

She looked at herself, her eyes widening.

_What the… how… who put this on? _She mused to herself. _Wait, it must have been that Lucifer person, but that means he saw me… naked! _

Seras examined the fine white velvet dress more closely.

_It looks like some old wedding dress… What the hell does this guy plan on doing? _

She got up from the floor and walked around the empty corridors beyond. Her footsteps echoed, every sound made her all the more on edge. Seras yanked the train of the dress up so that she could walk faster.

She came to two large wooden doors – roughly three times her size. She pushed them open thinking that is probably a way out, she could not have been more wrong.

The doors led to a vast empty chamber with dense candle light scattered everywhere. Hefty stone pillars formed a crescent moon formation in the centre of the chamber.

"At last, I have been waiting for you, Seras Victoria," a dark voice murmured from behind one of the pillars. Lucifer stepped from the coolness of the shadows with a brooding smile.

"H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered, unable to control her voice. Seras looked into his black eyes, she saw no reflection.

"I have always known your name, my dear. Ever since you took you first breath in this existence, until the glorious night my brother turned you…" he inhaled sharply as he walked to Seras, "You see my dear, the reason my brother turned you was because you are an exact mirror image of our beloved Eleanor, our lover."

"That… that's not true," Seras bawled at Lucifer. She wanted to believe that he turned her to save her… She wanted to believe he made love to her because of who she is as a person, and not because of her resemblance to some dead woman.

Lucifer rested his slender fingers on her chin, tilting her head backwards. "Unfortunately my dear, it is all true. However, this has worked out exactly as I planned it would, you see Eleanor can only be resurrected by drinking the blood of a woman whose blood has been unified with his… In order for it to work the unfortunate woman, that would be you, needs to have soiled flesh and blood. A body soiled by my brother!"

Seras took two weary steps backwards away from Lucifer. The train of her dress got caught beneath her feet causing her to fall to the floor.

"Master help me!" she cried.

Lucifer bent down over Seras.

"Hahahahaha, it's useless, he can't hear you, and when he finally figures it out, it will be too late!" Lucifer's dark, wicked laughter filled the air. "I wonder how my dear brother will react when he finds out the woman he loves has been in the arms of another man?" he purred darkly.

"Wait what?! What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Seras cried as Lucifer ran his fingers down her stomach.

"What am I doing? I think that should be very obvious my dear, I will do the same thing to you as I did to my brother's previous lover." He purred into her ear seductively.

He put his full weight on Seras's body. She let out a desperate cried for help when he pinned her to the floor. A brooding smirk crept on his lips as he watched her body struggle and thrash beneath him.

Lucifer plunged his lithe tongue into her mouth, the feel of her screams on his tongue added to his gratification of depriving yet another woman from his brother.

"You taste delicious!" he droned on her lips. His hollow black eyes melted into an untainted white hue.

"What… what are you?!" Seras asked, looking into his eyes. Those pure heavenly white eyes seemed like they should to have belonged to an angel.

Seras found herself drowning in those eyes that glared down upon her. She felt a warm wave wash over her as Lucifer's hands danced across her body.

"I think that is enough fun… for the moment. First I need to resurrect, my queen," Lucifer licked his lips in a manner that made Seras shudder with fear.

He cradled her in his well muscled arms like a child. Lucifer walked to the pillars and showed Seras what lay beyond the cold shadows ahead.

A white stone alter loomed within the centre of the protective shadows cast by the pillars. A deathly white female lay atop the alter, adorned with a flowing dress as black as the shadows around her.

Long golden hair framed her lifeless face like golden silk draped around a marble bust. Seras gazed in awe at the similarity of their faces. If Seras had not known that this woman had, or rather Eleanor, as Lucifer called her, had not been dead for well over a century… She would have thought her to be her own twin sister.

"I am afraid my dear that you will very soon out live your purpose here. I will watch intently at how Eleanor, my sweet beloved will devour you," Lucifer did not bother to look at Seras while he said it, instead he look at his bride's corpse, Eleanor.

Lucifer put Seras down on the floor next to Eleanor, he took a small wooden box in hand that lay next to the alter. He drew out a small white ivory hilted blade, with an onyx stone set into the tip of the hilt.

"It is time for the ritual to begin!" he hissed in pure, dark delight. He grabbed Seras' arm roughly and pulled her off the cold stone floor.

"By the blood of yea that is tied to the king, may thee awaken, thou who took sanctuary in the darkest pits of Hell! Shalt 'tis offering be satisfactory and raise thee to the realm of the living as thou's glorious self, and rain pain upon thou prey," Lucifer chanted as he drew Seras ever closer to himself and Eleanor.

He forced Seras to open her palm; her meek efforts were useless against his inhuman strength. He rested the cool steel of the blade on her bare, pale hand. He swiftly cut her hand open over Eleanor's mouth, so that the thin ribbon of blood that trickled down gathered on her pale lips.

"Where is that foolish girl?" Alucard snarled as he searched the grounds of the von Mort estate for his fledgling. He came to a halt by the border of the castle gardens when he came upon the golden pendant he gave Seras.

_Seras… Where are you, my little vampire? _Alucard asked himself as he dangled the pendant before his eyes.

A cold serge of power slapped him, knocking all the air from him. He recovered quickly as the power faded like a wave in the ocean. Alucard removed his sunglasses to gaze at the ever present night moon.

"Could he? … No! He wouldn't risk that!" Alucard hesitated over what his next line of action should be.

A loud ear piercing shriek flooded his mind.

_Seras!_ Without further thought he teleported to the source of the cry for help, a place he dared himself never to enter.

His eyes widened with horror, his face drained of even the slightest colour he had left. His eyes blazed with rage as he saw his brother, Lucifer sink his fangs into his fledgling's frail neck.

Alucards fingers locked into a claw-like position around his face. "Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Cromwell approval is now in effect," he chanted as his seals burned a searing red, "It is time to settle this once and for all, to settle this endless fracas between vampire and angel."

"Very well, we shall see who is better. My own dear brother, who was damned to walk the earth for all eternity, or I, the man blessed by GOD HIMSELF!!" Lucifer bellowed, knowing that his brother could care no less if God came down from heaven to and stood before him.

He let Seras slump to the floor by his feet. She lay there limp, weak from all the blood drained from her body. Her vision became blurred as she looked at Lucifer looming over her, looking at something or some-one else.

Two blinding white wings sprout from Lucifer's back, ripping his black shirt. A wide grin of bloodlust spread on his lips like a black crack in a marble bust, disrupting the handsome masculine bone structure on his face.

Lucifer launched himself onto Alucard, who did not bother to evade the attack. Alucard found himself on the stone floor, watching his blood gush from the deep claw marks Lucifer cut into his shoulder.

Black tendrils slithered out of his night black hair, run through Lucifer's face. A river of blood cascade from his face as Alucard pushed him away.

The elder nosferatu called forth his Baskerville, its first head tore its way through Alucard's chest, as the second may its way from his right shoulder.

His body ruptured into the Baskerville, Alucard's head and arms fell to the ground like dead pulp. Baskerville's black muzzle retracted as three other pairs of red eyes opened on its head.

Baskerville lunged onto Lucifer's limp body, ripping it into a bloody pulp. A white light erupted from its stomach as it began to lick up the pools of blood that flooded the floor.

The light seared through its skin, arousing the foul smell of brunt flesh in the air. Baskerville let out a howl of pain moments before the light completely enveloped it. Lumps of Baskerville's flesh painted the walls.

A maize of white formed beside the Baskerville's remaining head; Lucifer stepped from the veil of white maize to hold up its head.

"Aw, how disappointing. It seems you have gotten weaken since the Hellsing family took you in as pet," he teased, trying to get reaction from him.

The Baskerville's head reduced to a river of red paste that ran down Lucifer's long fingers. Black mist encircled him as the paste evaporated into mist itself.

Alucard's searing red eyes peered through the haze of darkness from behind his brother. His bondage suit was as black as the mist, making the illusion the Alucard's pale face floated in mid air.

Alucard clasped Lucifer's head and pulled it towards him. Lucifer's flesh slowly gave way to the pressure, and blood oozed from his neck as the white bone of his spine became visible. The elder nosferatu grinned from ear to ear, savoring every moment he could, inflicting pain upon his little brother brought him such sweet pleasure.

**Meanwhile…**

Seras could only hear all the horrible sounds of the fight between her Master and Lucifer. A slow, weak heart beat rang in her ears, Seras gathered her strength to sit up and look at Eleanor.

She slowly rose to her feet, using the alter for support. Her eyes looked around franticly for her Master however the only abnormal thing she could see was a large mass of black mist some few feet away.

_That must be Master._

Seras focused her gaze at the dead -soon to be undead again- woman. Eleanor's chest moved ever so slightly as she inhaled new air into her dust filled lungs.

Seras bit her bottom lip in hesitation. She wanted to touch her, lick off all the blood smeared around her ample lips.

Eleanor's eyes opened at such speed and so unexpectedly, that Seras fell back down to the floor. Eleanor surveyed her surroundings briefly, then slowly -in an almost ghoul-like fashion- sat up straight, and looked straight at Seras with glowing red, blood-lust eyes.

She planted her delicate pale feet on the stone floor. Eleanor took a step towards Seras that said everything:

_The hunter is about to be hunted_

Seras let out a loud shriek as she came closer_._

Alucard turned his head in the direction of the shriek; Lucifer took advantage of his brother's distraction and teleported to Eleanor's side.

The black mist lifted as Alucard walked towards the alter. The sight sent a sharp pain through his dead heart.

Lucifer held Eleanor in his arms, kissing her with such intent and passion. His fledgling lay on the floor bleeding from a new wound Lucifer gave her.

Alucard glared at his brother with such renewed hatred, that it could be felt in the air.

"I shall admit you were lucky last time, big brother. Eleanor regained her self control and killed herself before more people could be killed… Such a pity," Lucifer said softly as he stroked Eleanor's cheek.

"However, you shall not be that lucky this time, because I awoke her from her slumber, I did the ritual so she will want to please ME!"

Alucard glared at his brother. "Only because you have **His** protection! That is something you were lacking last time, you lacked the protection of the **original** Lucifer!" he bellowed, sending a wave of heat across the vast chamber.

"I believe that is our queue to leave, my dear, **my** Eleanor," Lucifer said so softly that it blanketed the anger in his voice.

With that Lucifer faded from view along with Eleanor. Alucard stood in silence, listening to Seras' labored breathing. He walked over to his small fledgling and held her tightly in his arms.

He teleported them to an open field of lush, cold green grass.

**That's chapter 6!! :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it! This chap is based on a nightmare I had years ago, and I must say it was very scary dream, but I liked it! (See why my dad sends me to a physiatrist?!) **

**If any of you were wondering I AM a Christian! If you know who Lucifer is, then I would just like to inform you that I thought it would be a rather interesting twist if one of his servants (Alucard's brother) would make an appearance! **

**It will take some time for me to update 'cause in my school final exams aren't that far away!! (T_T) **

**Oh yeah, to Bossie:**

**I'll miss you Bossie when you're not with us next year. Just to tease, but Mr Leighton is teaching us English next year as well! (Loud yell of self joy!!) **


	7. Midnight Romance

Alucard phased into the wide, open fields of Transylvania, his little Police Girl in his arms. He felt worry for her well up inside himself, and he looked around, searching for a safe place to rest and heal her.

His third eye opened up on his forehead, and he sent out his senses, searching. Open fields flashed in his mind, and he scowled angrily, irritated by the stunning lack of foliage.

Suddenly, he spotted something. A small cluster of trees stood in the distance, forming a small, lush wood. The No-Life-king grinned in triumph and teleported them into the small cluster of trees. He stepped onto the lush, grassy earth, and he placed his little Draculina at the trunk of a large, mighty oak. He kneeled down next to her, and he gazed at her still form. The white dress she was wearing was stained red with blood and grim, and the site of so much blood made him shiver.

Alucard grabbed the dress and tore it, ripping it off of her till she lay their naked in the moonlight. Now that he had full access to her, he could begin to search for wounds.

They weren't hard to find. She had a large, horrific stab wound in her chest, and her hands were broken and twisted at unnatural angles. There was a long, wicked cut on her palm, and her back was slashed by what looked like five long claw marks.

He knew who had inflicted the claw-like cuts. He felt a horrible sadness threaten to make him cry out as he touched Seras' back.

"Eleanor…" he murmured, touching a mark tentatively. He raised his now bloody finger to his lips and licked it lightly.

"Hmm, not as sweet as it used to be…but that is my fault, after all. Despite this, she still tastes quite…irresistible," he purred his eyes half lidded in appreciation. His Police Girl would always taste so sweet, even after he'd stolen her virginity.

He turned her lightly onto her side, careful not to hurt her. With his soft, gentle touch, he licked her wounds, his tongue lapping up the blood. His vampire saliva healed her cuts, and they stitched themselves up, leaving just long white scars in their wake. He moaned softly as he worked, adoring her sweet, delicious taste, and lust and longing clawed at him, threatening to make him lose all common sense.

When he'd done that, he laid his long coat on the ground and placed her in it, keeping her bare back off the grass. He removed the rest of her clothing, revealing her beautiful, pale body to the light of the full moon. The white light danced on the surface of her naked flesh, making it shine like white marble. Her crimson blood slid lazily down her frame, looking black in the light, and her scars stood out against her skin, making her look beautiful and horrific at the same time.

Alucard shivered at the sight, thinking she looked so much more appealing in the moonlight than what she did by candle. The white, eerie moonlight made her look absolutely stunning, and he wished she was awake to share his joy and passion.

He lowered his long, serpentine tongue to her chest, and prepared to lick her stab wound. But he stopped, as a terrifying; all too horrible memory flooded his mind, reminding him.

With worried eyes and trembling hands, he straightened and let his eyes wonder down to her womanhood. They reached her abdomen, then slowly roved lower, searching for the wounds that had haunted his dreams all those years ago.

But her lower body was unharmed, and the Nosferatu let out a shaky breath. At least that bastard of an angel, Lucifer, hadn't done to his precious Draculina what he had done to his past lover. The thought of it happening again was quite unnerving and terrifying, even for him. The sorrow and grief would have been too much to bear.

Taking another unneeded breath to calm himself, he returned to her chest, preparing to lick her deeply scarred right breast.

But as his tongue touched her wound, he reared back, his tongue stinging. He let out a primate cry of shock, his black hair spreading out, preparing to fight enemies that didn't exist.

But as he sucked on his scolding tongue, he remembered something crucial from his previous battle with the fallen, not-so-heavenly angel.

Seras had been stabbed with that blasted holy blade. Her wounds would of course burn her and him, and it would be difficult to heal her now. He could only imagine the pain she was in, and his eyes burned red with hatred.

"You fucking bastard!!! I'll send you down to hell so you can lick the devils' ass!! You who claim to be sent from God!!!" he roared into the night sky, his hatred and anger boiling inside him, threatening to push him over the edge into insanity. He let out a terrifying screech, and the roosting birds in the forest took flight, their wings beating uncontrollably as they fled from the horrifying, enraged monster.

Alucard finally calmed down, and he looked back at his unconscious lover. He bent back over her, pressing his lips to her cheek. He then pulled away, and looked at her scarred breast, wincing slightly.

"What I'd do for you, Police Girl…" he murmured, before sinking down to her breast, his tongue extended.

As his tongue met her wound, a strong, stinging jolt ran through the No Life King, but he ignored it, continuing to lick her wounds. Pain seared and cursed through his body, causing him to groan loudly. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to pull away, but he defied his body and continued to bathe her in loving kisses, trying to concentrate on the taste of her rather than the pain. The wounds slowly began to seal themselves, and Alucard hummed in satisfaction, despite his burning body. At least he could taste her warm, sweet blood.

He finally pulled away from her, a low hiss escaping him. He felt his nerves relax, and he mentally cursed Lucifer. A long stream of Romanian swear words formed in his mind that would have made Jan wince, and he grin wickedly, proud of himself.

But a soft, almost inaudible moan kicked him back to reality, and he turned to his naked lover, his eyes widening in wonder.

Black tendrils had begun to sliver down her body, absorbing her spilt blood and healing the scars that remained. The sight was so beautiful it made him ache for her. The black tendrils stood out against her pearly skin, and the white skin seemed to glow brighter, responding to the healing.

Seras moaned again and stirred, twisting herself on the grass like a snake. She arched her back and gasped, her fangs elongating till the extending way over her lower lip.

Suddenly the tendrils slithered back into her back, and she collapsed, gasping. Her fangs reseeded into their normal, tiny forms, and her blue eyes shot open, filled with fear and shock.

She spotted her grinning master hovering over her, and she frowned in confusion. She gave him a strange look, and Alucard burst into deep laughter, trying not to show how worried he had been.

Seras sat up, and looked around them at the surrounding forest.

"Master…where are we? The battle…Lucifer, how…" she asked, momentarily forgetting her confusion about Eleanor.

Alucard stopped laughing, and turned to her. He shuffled up to her side and lifted her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Seras didn't object, and snuggled up to him, raveling in his warmth.

"Police Girl, we are in Transylvania, my beautiful homeland that I lost so long ago. I brought you here, because it is the closest form of a safe haven that I have. Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, his eyes looking out into the distance, filled with wonder and sadness.

Seras looked around, and curled her arms around his pale neck. He smelt wonderful, smelling like pine needles and violets, and cool forest mist. The smell was sprinkled with a copper tinge, and she instantly recognized it as blood. All in all, it was intoxicating, and she inhaled deeply, her pulse skyrocketing. She took a moment to survey her surroundings, and she smiled up at her beloved master, touching his cheek tentatively.

"It's beautiful, Master Alucard," she smiled, her eyes soft.

Alucard looked back down at her, and strangely, he felt a lump form in his throat. He blinked rapidly, obviously confused.

Seras took no notice of it, nuzzling his neck. There was still a bite mark there from their first courting, and she licked it. She smiled when she heard his gasp, and she looked down at his lap. She too gasped when she noticed her bare skin, and she pulled away from him, trying to conceal her naked body from him. She hadn't even noticed it!

Alucard laughed at this, and he reached for her, pulling her back into his lap till she was straddling him. He lay back on the grass, resting his back on the soft ground beneath his cloak. He grinned up at her, and she blushed at the position she was in, her pale face turning tomato red, which is quite a feat for a vampire.

But she suddenly began to sway were she sat, her eyes becoming heavy. Alucard noticed this and pulled her head down to his neck.

"Drink, my sweet Seras. You have lost a lot of blood, and you will need your strength for the night a head of you."

Seras was too weak to catch the forbidden, sultry promise in his words, and she didn't argue with his logic. She bit down on his neck and began to drink, suckling on him like a hungry baby.

Alucard growled in pleasure, and his hips bucked beneath her, passion and lust clouding his vision. His hands dropped to the grass and he clenched his fists in the tufts of it, ripping them out the ground in his attempts not to grab her hips and take her right there.

_Not now…she's not ready yet. But hell I sure am...oh fuck!_

He groaned and bucked more, not taking any heed to his own warnings. The sensations were just too much.

"Seras!!" he warned, feeling himself become weaker beneath her from the sudden rapid lose of blood. She responded to his warning and withdrew her fangs, licking and kissing his neck.

When she pulled away, she caught him grinning at her. She smiled back, but gasped loudly when he bucked beneath her again, thrusting through the material of his pants.

"Master!" she exclaimed, her face going pink. But the Nosferatu simply laughed, and he suddenly pulled her face down to his, kissing her passionately.

Remembering the last time her master had kissed her like that, she struggled slightly, but he growled in her mind, warning her not to be so foolish.

Eventually heat filled her to the brim, and she kissed him back all the harder, opening her mouth for his demanding tongue. The two vampire tongues wrestled on another, and the pair began to moan into each other's mouths.

Finally Alucard pulled away, and he grinned at her, his teeth flashing in the light.

"Well, well, well, looks like your getting good at this, Police Girl," he chuckled, his fingers running up and down her legs, making her shiver in pleasure.

She was about to say something witty back at him, when she felt something hard beneath her.

She frowned, but then a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Looks like someone's getting over excited." She laughed, pointed at his ready member beneath her.

Alucard laughed before replying, his voice dripping with sultry seductiveness.

"At least I'm not the only one, my insatiable minx," he purred, indicating his now soaked pants. Liquid arousal clung to the material on his groin, soaking through to his member beneath it.

Seras looked down and replied with feigned disinterest, "Oh, I'm sure it will come out."

Alucard laughed, his voice ringing with that all too familiar insane note.

"Does that perhaps have a double meaning?"

Seras gasped and punched him lightly on the shoulder, which only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

"Master, you are such a pervert!"

"I try, my dear little Police Girl."

Seras gave a huff, and crossed her arms, looking away from her grinning lover.

The ancient Nosferatu smiled wickedly, and he raised himself up to her breast. Seras only noticed him when it was too late, and his long tongue ran up her left breast, flicking her peak seductively. She gasped, her eyes turning red from the sensations he brought her, and she moaned in delight as he brushed his tongue up and down her breast, leave no piece of skin untouched. His other hand went up to her right breast and massaged it, hardening her peak and making her moan and whimper in pleasure.

Seras wanted more of him, and she certainly wasn't happy with his state of dress. In her daze, she grabbed his shirt and began to pull at the buttons, desperate to free him of all those unneeded layers.

The No life King froze, his tongue resting on her peak. He pulled away, and Seras gave a moan of disappointment, still picking at his shirt buttons.

Alucard chuckled darkly, his own eyes slowly turning red. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, making her whimper in protest.

'Why aren't you full of surprises today, my dear Seras?" he chuckled, watching her struggle in his hold.

She gave a huff, and pointed a finger at his clothed body in distaste.

'This is most definitely not fair! Since when do you get to have all the fun?" she purred, her vampire nature taking over as her eyes glowed blood red in the dark around them.

Alucard was momentarily stunned by this, and his hold on her slackened slightly. His little Draculina gave a triumphant growl as she pulled her hands out of his grasp, and she began picking and twisting at his shirt buttons once more.

The little vampire struggled with them, until she gave a low growl of rage.

"These fucking buttons just won't give! I swear, if they don't come undone right now, I will have to rip them out!"

Alucard chuckled at this, and he began to unbutton his shirt, his fingers dancing over the material. He climbed out from under Seras and began to remove each article of clothing, moving just slowly enough to get Seras on edge.

When he reached his pants he froze, his fingers resting over his swollen member. His little Draculina stared at his hands, her red eyes lit up in a hungry light.

"Master…" she said, her voice layered in obvious irritation and impatience.

Alucard grinned, and unzipped himself, letting his pants fall to the ground. Seras stared at his bare member and balls, her eyes going wide. She could still never get over how incredibly large he was.

But her eyes wonder upwards, and she gasped as she saw the full beauty of him.

His hair hung in silky waves around his head, framing his pale face like a black curtain, hanging down to his shoulders. His now red eyes glowed in his face, casting shadows across his handsome features, making him look more eerie. The moonlight shone on his skin, making him look like the statue of a porcelain Greek god. His flat chest shone in the light, and the curve of his belly led down to abs just above his groin.

All in all, he took her breath away.

He didn't give her much time to speak, because he dropped down to her again, pushing her lightly down on her back.

He gazed down hungrily at her, his eyes glued to her ample breasts. He licked his lips seductively, and Seras felt her heartbeat skyrocket as her heart pumped blood to her womanhood, making her throb painfully for him.

Alucard breathed in deeply, and his eyes flashed dangerously, becoming even hungrier than before.

"Police Girl, you smell like mint and roses, mixed with blood and your own arousal," he purred, his one hand dropping to her wet inner thigh. He inhaled again, and a low growl escaped his lips.

Seras chuckled, her grin spreading across her face.

"And you don't smell so bad either, my Master. You smell like pine needle and violets, mixed with mist and blood."

To make her point, she raised her head above his cloak to inhale his sent, sniffing it like a fine essence.

Alucard growled hungrily and kissed her lips, demanding access to her mouth one more. He pushed her to the ground and hover above her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, mimicking what he intended to do to her later.

After what felt like forever he pulled away from her lips, pushing her back down as she followed him up, wanting to claim his lips and tongue again. He moved down to her neck and licked her two bite marks, his tongue bathing them in his saliva. He nicked her skin with one fang, and he licked the little pool of blood that began to well from the wound. The nick soon healed from his saliva, and he continued down to her breast, licking and fondling them once more. He took one of them in his large mouth and suckled on her, biting down on her nipple to draw blood from her.

Seras gave a loud moan of pleasure, and she arched her back, pushing her breast deeper into his hot mouth. Warmth flooded her body, and her lower regions throbbed, blood pulsing through her as she lusted for him.

While his mouth worked its magic on her breast, his hands went to work. They slid up her thighs, tickling them as they went along. As they reached her womanhood, one finger ran up and down her slit, teasing her and making her gasp.

When he heard her gasp, he chuckled on her breast, slipping a finger into her, sending it in right up to the knuckle. Seras cried out as he fingered her, thrusting the digit in and out repeatedly. Her muscles tightened around it as her peak drew closer, and she arched her back again, begging him to go deeper still.

Alucard drew away from her breast, his breathing labored. He dropped down to her womanhood and prepared to pull his finger out of her.

But then he froze, as a wicked idea formed in his mind, making him grin in that insane grin of his.

Seras held her breath, waiting to receive the treatment she had only received once before. She still thought about it, and the memory of it made her shiver in excitement.

"Do you want me to do it, Seras?"

The question shocked her, and she struggled to find the words. They simply wouldn't form on her tongue, and she desperately tried to get the answer across to him.

But he still didn't move his head. Instead, his pressed his finger harder inside her, making her squirm and whimper at his touch.

"Come on, Seras Victoria. Do you want me or not?"

She tried to shout at him mentally, but he ignored her. Growing impatient, he pressed his finger against her inner walls, making her cry out.

"One…" he purred dangerously, as his little Draculina squirmed and throbbed before him, desperate to have him.

But she failed to reply, and panic took her as she realized that she may not be able to do it.

"Two…" Alucard warned, slipping in one more fingers.

As he was about to slip in a third finger and run out of options, she finally managed to regain her voice.

"Yes!!!" she cried out, her head tilted back. She gave a sigh of relief and slumped back onto the ground, glad to have defeated the challenge before her.

Alucard grinned, withdrawing his drenched fingers from her.

"Good," he purred, before slipping his tongue inside her, making her cry out in delight and pleasure.

His tongue flicked inside her, thrusting in and out, making her shiver and moan before him.

Suddenly, an image began to form before her eyes, and she frowned as she gazed at it, curious as to what she was seeing.

She was staring into a forest clearing, the trees forming a wall around a grassy area. The moonlight lit it up, casting shadows across the grass and trees.

On a cloak in the middle of the clearing were two pale lovers in the brink of passion, loving one another. The blond was lying on the cloak beneath her, her back arched and her head tilted back as she cried and squirmed from the treatment her partner was giving her. Sweat beaded on her skin, and her body shone in the moonlight, reflecting it off her skin.

The other was a young man, with pale skin and long, flowing black hair. His head was nestled in between her legs, his tongue darting in and out of her as he gave her pleasure. His red eyes glowed bright and hungrily on his face, and Seras wondered what treat he would be receiving later.

The two of them looked so beautiful that it took her breath away.

_Master…is that…?_

_Us? Yes Police girl. I wanted to show you the true beauty of two courting Nosferatu. No work of art in the world can ever come as close to capturing our magnificence._

Seras stared at the image for a bit longer, before casting it away as another wave of pleasure racked her small from, making her gasp and shiver once more.

As she neared her peak, her inner muscles began to contract and wither around his tongue. Her cries filled the air, and just before she came, he pulled out of her, his tongue heavy with her liquid arousal.

Seras moaned in protest, but Alucard just chuckled, silencing her with a look he gave her. He climbed her and kissed her, letting her taste her own arousal.

As she kissed him, she remembered what she had thought earlier, about what her master would be receiving in return for all he had done.

With a purr, she slithered down his body, her fingers running over his pale skin. She flipped him over onto his back, ignoring his confused glances.

She licked and stroked his skin as she went, till she reached his groin. After a moment's hesitation, she kissed his member, and was rewarded with the sound of his pleasure filled gasp.

Spurred on by the moment, she took him in to her mouth, sucking on him. She bobbed her head up and down, flicking her long tongue around it, often drawing blood as she cut him with her fangs.

The No Life King cried in lust and pleasure, bucking into her mouth. He felt his peak come too quickly, and as he neared closer to it, Seras withdrew, drawing him out of her warm mouth.

He was about to protest, but Seras aligned their bodies, resting on top of him.

"Please…my master."

Alucard got her all too well. With a grin, he flipped her over, till he lay on top of her, their bodies molding together perfectly.

But, they weren't together yet.

In one fluid motion he kneed her legs apart and settled down between her legs, his member posed at her entrance.

Seras gasped, and arched her back, waiting for him with baited breath. Her lips were claimed once again by his, and she groaned into his mouth, her body shivering not from cold, but from pleasure and anticipation.

Alucard kissed her harder, biting down on her lower lip before thrusting into her. The little Draculina gasped in shock and pleasure, her blood and the sensations of being filled by his long cock bringing her to the brink of ecstasy.

Alucard pulled away from her lips, his eyes boring into hers. He licked the blood off her chin and grinned, his fangs making him look menacing.

Suddenly the moon disappeared behind a cloud, and Seras gasped as she saw her masters' eyes. They were glowing red in the dark, illuminating his features in an eerie red light.

But the image didn't scare her. On the contrary, it was this image that made her lose control along with him. Her eyes became mirror images of his, glowing in the dark, and she meet him with each thrust, making them both gasp and shiver.

Alucard sank down and bit her neck again, and Seras gave a cry of pain that soon turned to cries of pleasure. Unable to contain herself anymore, she bit down on his neck, making him groan against her throat.

They both drank from one another hungrily, adoring the taste of each others lust and passion tainted blood. The taste was more erotic than ever, and it took all Alucards' will power to stop him from drinking her dry. With each thrust of his hips they both came closer to the edge, and Seras soon gave signs of her coming, her muscles withering and contracting around his pulsing member.

The No Life King growled as he felt his peak coming, and he kissed Seras again, giving her a silent promise for the future. She responded, her arms encircling his neck and stroking his neck and spine

They both peaked at the same time, falling over the edge into an ocean of heat and passion. They both arched their heads back and screamed their fangs elongating till they crossed over their lower lips, their eyes screwed shut. Black tendrils sprouted from Seras' back, forming a set of black wings that flapped on the ground beneath her. Alucard's' black hair burst into life, dancing behind his head in the form of long smoky tendrils.

He thrust into her all the harder till he finally came, and an animalistic cry escaped him as his seed erupted into her. His eyes shot open, and his chest heaved rapidly.

Seras lay under him, shivering uncontrollably as his hot seed filled her and warmed her up from the inside out. She gazed up at him in awe, and her eyes became filled with love once more as they took his mighty form in. He was arched back, raised above her like he had just concurred her. His hair was frozen in place, and it suddenly went limp, falling down till it framed his handsome face, hanging past his shoulders.

He was so beautiful and manly it made her want to have him forever, hording him away like a selfish thief, adoring her treasure and keeping him away from other thieving eyes.

Abruptly, Alucard's' body shook in a mighty shiver, and he collapsed, falling forwards.

Seras expected him to fall right on top of her, but his hands shot out at the last minute, breaking his fall and keeping him just above her. He shivered again, his breath coming out in short gasps. His long black hair fell in waves past his face, hang around them like a dark curtain.

Seras grinned up at him, and tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind accept…

"Wow," she breathed, her hands reaching up to cup his face.

Alucard gave an indignant huff, but he closed his eyes and kissed her hand.

"'Wow' doesn't even come close to describing what we just did, Police girl."

She shrugged, smiling and pecking him quickly.

"I know that! I was just lost for words."

Alucard chuckled deeply, his eyes opening, and a big grin spreading across his face.

"You always seem to be lost for words, Police girl. The trick is to think before you speak."

Seras gulped, and she nodded, her eyes closed sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, well I can't exactly think straight in a moment like this, can I?" she asked nervously, rubbing the back of her head as a huge sweat drop ran down the side of her face.

Alucard grinned, and he prepared to roll off of her, his member beginning to exit her.

But Seras grabbed him, pulling him back to her.

"No! I'm mean...can't we stay like this for just a while longer?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

The No Life Kings' eyes softened and he wrapped his long arms around her before rolling on to his side so they were lying opposite one another, their bodies still connected and pressed together.

Seras sighed in contentment, and she snuggled up to him, her head tucked under his chin.

"Goodnight...my Master." she murmured, kissing his neck affectionately.

Alucard kissed her hair in return, and he wrapped a protective arm around her abdomen, hugging her tight.

"Goodnight, Police girl. Tonight was truly a magnificent night," he purred in her ear, before drifting off to sleep, both of their minds centered on the other.

The two lovers slept beneath the ancient oak as the pink rays of dawn painted the sky, and they remained sheltered from the sunlight by the forest around them, as if the trees were protecting their long lost king and his new queen.

Neither of them knew what consequences would come from that night, nor did they know what waited for them on the other side...

**Meanwhile...**

Lucifer paced the length of the new church they were in, muttering and scowling as he considered everything that had happened that night.

"Looks like brother may be stronger than I first expected...I should have been able to kill him in the first five minutes," he admitted, his black eyes flashing dangerously. He continued to mutter to himself, often looking out the window at the approaching dawn, the dark, blue-black sky painted with rays of orange, pink and crimson.

"But I still have the advantage. Yes...he is weakened by his Fledgling. His fear and protectiveness for her shall be his downfall," he finally concluded, a dark smile crossing his pale face.

He turned to the woman lying at the foot of the alter, her head resting in her hands. Her long blond hair fell down one of the steps like a golden waterfall, picking up dust on the marble floor.

"And, I have his second, most ultimate weakness. Isn't that right, my sweet, darling Eleanor?"

She didn't reply, but instead just stared at the church's mighty ceiling, her eyes distant.

The fallen angel growled and advanced, his boots making ominous cracking sounds as they went.

"You must still be tired, my dear. Being revived and dragged kicking and screaming out of Hell itself must be very tiring, even for you. Are you so tired, that you have lost the will to speak?" he purred menacingly, his voice containing that terrifying tinge of madness.

His hands grabbed her face and pulled her up, making her gasp in pain. He was much taller than her, and when he pulled her to his level her feet hung above the ground, swaying slightly.

The blond vampire winced from the pain, struggling in his hands. Her eyes were no longer blood red, but had changed to a dazzling shade of sapphire blue.

"Well, Lady Eleanor? Are you going to speak to your lover, or do you want me to give you the same treatment as last time?" he asked, his one hand slipping down to her neck while the other dropped to her womanhood, gripping it like pliers.

Her eyes widened in horror and fear at the memory, and a choked moan escaped her as she struggled against him.

"N-no...my love," she finally choked, blood leaking from the side of her mouth.

Lucifer smiled sweetly, making her shiver in terror. Memories of her torture and rape filled her mind, and she was literally paralyzed with fear.

Lucifer let go of her ruined womanhood, and he let go of her, dropping her to the floor. She fell to the marble steps, and a sharp crack sounded as her head meet one of the marble tiled steps.

"Good job, my love. I thought the kitty had got your tongue."

Eleanor winced, sitting up on the step. Blood oozed out of the horrible cut on her head, and a black fog covered the wound, healing it.

Before she could even gasp, Lucifer dropped down and cover her lips with his, kissing her violently. She had no choice but to respond, and he growled with pleasure against her mouth.

But, she could still do some damage.

Lucifer growled and pulled away, his lower lip ripped to shreds.

Eleanor smiled, spitting blood and bits of flesh out her mouth. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Lucifer hissed, slapping her across the face.

The blond vampire smiled, glad to have gotten some revenge. But suddenly, a frown crossed her face, marring her beautiful features.

Lucifer healed his lip, and he was about to make a snide comment when he frowned as well, his eyes becoming distant as he considered what he was seeing.

Abruptly, the angel let out a roar of rage and stood to his feet. Wings sprouted from his back, shining bright in the dim light of the church. His black eyes were narrowed in anger, and he clawed at the air, attacking a brother that wasn't there.

He lifted his face to the heavens and screamed, his voice layered with hatred and loathing.

"I'll kill you, brother!!!! I'll rip that whore of yours apart, just like I did with your past one!!! You dare ruin my plans like this!! I'll rip the three of you apart and paint the walls of this church with your filthy blood!!!"

Eleanor smiled, her eyes filled with hope and joy.

"Thank you, Seras Victoria," she murmured, her voice layered in joy and happiness, "You've given him something I never could."

She looked down at her ruined body, and she smiled again.

Lucifer stopped screaming, and he turned to the altar. He phased up to it and pulled out the blessed ivory blade, showing it to the dawn light.

Eleanor stopped smiling, and she looked up at the blade. It was stained with Seras' red blood, and at the sight of it, her eyes went back to their previous red tinges as she was possessed once more.

Lucifer smiled at the sight, and he brought the knife down to his eye level, regarding the blood on it.

"I guess we will just have to fix the problem, now won't we, my darling Eleanor?"

**Please Note: In a book I read, they said that Alucard is a young man, appearing to be at the age of 23 or slightly higher, so that explains why I referred to Alucard as "a young man".**

**Come on Manga, let's see if the viewers will get the clues that I threw in! Let's see if I was cryptic enough (evil laugh)**

**Ps. I miss you Manga!!! (T_T)**

**Oh, was I dodgy enough?**

**Oh, pleeeeease let this one be good! I actually got it longer than I thought without doing the same stupid thing I did last time! I hope you find this one better than the last! But if it is still disconnected and no so flowing, please tell me straight so I can fix it again!**

**Funny stuff for viewers!**

**(BosBaBe and Manga come on to a very flashy and sparkly stage, smiling wickedly)**

**BosBaBe: Hello all you happy Hellsing lovers! I am BosBaBe, and this is my dear friend and the author of this awesome story, Manga Zeal!**

**Manga: Hello to all my fans! Today, we have a special show planned for you all! It's called, SPOT THE DIFFERENCE!!!**

**BosBaBe: Yes! And I agree, games like this are essentially stupid, pointless and not even mildly entertaining, but we are here to change that! This game will be fun filled, entertaining and not so pointless!!!**

**Manga (looking skeptical): Riiiiight…good luck with that! Anyway, let's welcome our new contestants for today!**

**(Four holes in the floor open up, and Alucard, Seras, Integra and Eleanor come up through the floor, each one standing behind a sparkly disco podium)**

**BosBaBe (doing a comic double take): hey, what the hell is Integra doing here! She wasn't even in this chapter! No offence intended, Sir!**

**Manga (shrugging nonchalantly): Well, we couldn't bring Lucifer here, because he swore to god that is he ever saw Alucard again, he'd blow his bloody brains out.**

**BosBaBe (rolls eyes sarcastically): Oh, don't you just love brotherly love?!**

**Integra: This is pointless! I have some important paperwork that I need to sign, so if you could please finish this off?!**

**Manga (glaring at BosBaBe): See!!!!? I fucking told you so!**

**BosBaBe: Oh shut up!! I will make this bloody pointless game exciting and entertaining, even if I have to give blood for it!!!**

**Alucard (looking up from his podium): Really?**

**BosBaBe (huge sweat drop): Um…no, sorry Alucard.**

**Alucard (looking disappointed): Damn.**

**(Alucard goes back to fiddling with his podium. Little bits of sparkles rain down from the podium)**

**Seras: Master, what are you doing?**

**Alucard (still picking at podium): picking the sparkles off of my podium.**

**Seras (confused): Why?**

**Alucard (looking angry): Because this blasted thing has more fucking sparkles on it than the whole bloody Cullen family put together!!!**

**(Manga and BosBaBe laugh hysterically)**

**Alucard (glaring at them): Just ask the bloody questions! I have better things to do than standing her in the middle of the night behind a bloody sparkly podium!!**

**BosBaBe (glances slyly at Seras): Oh, I'm sure you do, bog boy.**

**(Alucard growls and draws his Casull, pointing it at BosBaBe)**

**BosBaBe (another sweat drop): M-Manga…please read the question!**

**Manga (rolls eyes): It's about fucking time!! Anyway, here's the question. What was the difference between the last sex chapter and this sex chapter?**

**(Every stands around in silence, thinking. Integra looks lost and she has no idea what is going on. Eleanor just stands there, her eyes glowing red as she stares hungrily at Seras)**

**(Seras gasps and starts slamming her hand down on the buzz button)**

**Manga & BosBaBe: Yes, Seras?**

**Seras (looking very proud of herself): It was a full moon!**

**(Half hearted applause from the audience)**

**BosBaBe: Yes, that is half correct, but there is one more answer we need!**

**Manga: Eleanor, is there anything you would like to bring to the table?**

**(Eleanor just stands there, staring hungrily at Seras, like she wants to take HER to the dinner table)**

**BosBaBe (rolls eyes and glares at Eleanor with obvious hatred): Yes, well, thank you Eleanor for giving us your most enlightening opinion!**

**(Manga glares at BosBaBe, her fists clenched)**

**BosBaBe: Anyway, I'm sure Alucard has something to say, right Alucard? (Looks at him with big shiny eyes and baited breath)**

**Alucard (stops destroying his podium to think): Well, or eyes were glowing red the whole time, not just in specific periods.**

**(Hundreds of lights come on behind Alucard, and he whirls around, his guns drawn as he glares at the winner's lights)**

**Alucard (shooting at the lights): First fucking sparkles, now fucking twinkly lights!!!**

**Manga: Well done! That was indeed the correct answer!!**

**BosBaBe: Yes, and because you and Seras were the only ones to answer the questions (glares at Eleanor), you will get to share the prize!!! Which is… (Looks at key cards)…nothing.**

**(Seras gasps and glares at BosBaBe, her arm turning into a large black scythe, while Alucard stops shooting at the twinkly lights to aim at BosBaBe's head)**

**Integra (eyes narrowed) Hold on for one bloody minute! Are you say that my vampires have been have SEX behind my back this whole time!!?**

**(Alucard and Seras forget their rage and turn deathly pale)**

**Alucard & Seras: Oh hell no!!!!**

**(Both vampires run off in their hellhound forms, will Integra chases after them screaming and shouting like a banshee)**

**Manga (turns to glare at BosBaBe): See!? I told you this would happen!!!**

**Eleanor: …**

**BosBaBe (glares at Eleanor): Oh, shut up!!!!**

**$#$ THE END $#$**

**Ps. I mean you know you like it, not that other bull shit I wrote! ;)**


	8. Past Hell

**First of all I am sooooooooo sorry this one took so long, but the entire chapter was lost when my flashdrive gave. I know it's not much of an excuse. I hope you all enjoyed your xmas and new year. **

**Anyway enjoy**

**Past Hell**

Eleanor lay on her side at the foot of the alter, watching the sun's rays tint the stained glass with orange, as it sank to the horizon. Her long golden flow of hair was done in a tight French braid. She longed to feel the sun kiss her skin and the breeze whisper chants in her ears, he confined her within the church and since the angel was the one to awaken her from her sleep, he became her master.

The nosferatu slowly turned her head to look at the holy dagger mounted on the alter above her. _That child, Seras, I wonder if she is with him now,_ her thought echoed through her blank mind.

The church door burst open and Lucifer returned from his walk-about in the city of Paris. She noticed that he was carrying shopping parcels in his hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. Her heart beat slowed down and silenced as she listened to the clicking of his boot on the marble floor.

He laid the parcels down at the foot of the steps before her and sat down beside her on the floor. He gently removed one of the roses from the bouquet and weaved it in Eleanor's golden hair.

"If I recall correctly, this is your favourite flower is it not?" he knew it was, but he also knew that last time she received a red rose was from his brother.

The nosferatu turned her head away from the angel and looked with hollow eyes at the glass window. Though the flower remained in her hair, he knew that she mentally threw it right back in his face. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and planted a kiss on her jaw, his black hair spilling over her.

_He had done this… once. But he was tenderer, and he treated me like the most delicate of flowers. But this one is just after lust, and his want to fill that black void he calls a heart, _the nosferatu pondered whether he could hear her thought or not. But Lucifer just kept on planting kisses on her jaw; so no. 

Lucifer grabbed her roughly while digging his thumb into the soft skin at the nape of her neck. Eleanor simply succumbed to the pain, and welcomed it into her pale being. The sickening sound of her crushing bone echoed throughout the church's empty white hall.

"Tell me, had being resurrected back from hell silenced your tongue?!" he bloated, his grip tightening on her crushed chin. "WELL, HAS IT? … Or could it be that you still deem for him? May I remind you, my love, the last time you longed for him … I stole away not only something you yearned for, but he yearned for as well," he purred into the bowl of her ear, as to make sure she not only heard every word but felt the vibration of them travel through her.

Eleanor's eyes widened in fear of recalling that memory. Lucifer felt her limp body inhale shaky breathes of air. Her head swayed to and fro, causing her curtain of golden hair to sway with the movement.

Her chest rose and fell more rapidly as dim images in her mind started to become more vivid, and burn into the sight of her third eye.

_Flash back_

_Eleanor's pale golden hair was pulled back in a loosely done French braid, her heavy green satin dress trailed behind her as she paced back and forth in front of the fire place in her master's bed chamber. _

_She finally settled herself into a Roman designed oak chair by the fireplace. Her hand rested softly on the golden cross around her neck. "O, mighty Lord, I pray that You bring my beloved home… alive," she said silent prayer. Eleanor watched the embers of the fire burn as she hummed a lullaby to herself. Someone knock heavily on the door. _

"_Enter," she sighed, wondering who would be requesting for her at this hour. Eleanor momentarily allowed herself to hope that her prayer was answered. _

_A man fully clad in armour stepped into view. His dark hair fell over his face, concealing his identity. He walked over to her, but she remained seated. Eleanor thinking it was her beloved allowed him to come forward._

_However as soon as he leaned in to kiss her, she knew it was not him and turned her face away from him. "What do you want, Lucifer?" she asked him, but tried to avoid direct eye contact with him. _

"_Why, I have brought news of my brother," he said looking at her with lust filled eyes. She waved her hand, gesturing that he may speak. "My lordship is currently stuck in Transylvania, and he is injured as an aftermath of the battle," he told her with urgency straining his voice. "He has also instructed me to look after you, my lady while he is away." _

_Eleanor looked at him with her bright eyes. "Very well, if those were his direct instructions, you may stay. However, I highly doubt he sent you here to look after me, while I am in the current state that I'm in," her eyes narrowed and folded her delicate hands in her lap. _

"'_Current state' my lady?" he knelt down on his knee and looked up at her in a beautiful vision of soft golden colours. It was then that he noticed the small mound on her stomach. His knuckle braises clenched against one another._ How could he, _he thought._ He impregnated her, that bastard; he is so caught up in his quest that he does not even realize I left his ranks to take away what he wishes to protect more than anything.

"_IF you are going to remain here you can reside in your usual chamber. I am going to retire for the night, so a good evening to you, Lucifer," she spoke to him in strict formality. She got up and went to her private bathing chamber. _

_Eleanor slid her foot from her soft leather shoe and dipped her toe in the water relieved that the water was still warm. She tied her hair up in a tight bun and removed her satin dress, discarding to the floor. She caressed her faintly swollen abdomen and stepped into the pool-like bath. _

_She lay there in complete silence before she heard the door open. She got up from the water, thinking it was just one of the servants that have come to clean u, but a sinister aura swirled in the air. Lucifer stepped into view, wearing a long white cotton tunic that warriors did if not in their armour. _

_Eleanor quickly grabbed a towel that lay nearby and covered herself from his view. "Come now there is really no need for that," his voice was soft, but had an element of darkness within it. "There is no part of your body have not seen, my lady." _

_He moved closer, but she held her ground, for he would not dare take her in his brother's own hold, would he? He ran his fingers along the line of her shoulder. His touch made her shiver, but not from any pleasure but from fear of what he would do to her, do to her unborn child. _

"_You would not dare touch me, you loathsome cur!!" she hoped a guard or servant would come in and take him away… but no one came. A sadistic grin grew on his face, making his handsome face fade away._

"_There is no need to worry; no-one will disturb us tonight," his voice seemed darker than before. "I have already taken the necessary precautions, my lady," he grabbed the back of her neck and forced his tongue through her mouth. He entwined his snake-like tongue around her soft one._

_He wrenched away the towel and looked at her body, but as his eyes settled on the mound on her stomach his face twisted in anger. "So," his voice was but a mere whisper. "My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. You are carrying his child."_

_Eleanor pushed him back and made for the dark double door behind him. Lucifer leapt at her and tackled her to the hard, wet stone floor. He slid his hands between the stone and her warm body. His hands mercilessly clenched onto her bare breasts. An ear shattering shriek escaped her throat as Lucifer; her beloved's own brother began to wander his hands on her body. _

_He turned her around to gaze at her beautiful being. He lifted her body up and licked circles around her rosy buds on her chest. She gave an involuntary shiver, but not of pleasure, it was one of fear. _

"_Come now, you will enjoy this… Trust me," he licked his way up her neck and kissed her roughly once more before his hand grabbed her womanhood, making her cry out as loud as her lungs allowed her to. _

_He threw her down onto the stone and stood up and removed his dress tunic. The candle light danced over his lean, muscled body and cast dark shadows over his erection. Lucifer sank down onto the withering woman bellow him. _

"_Please don't… I beg of you," she sobbed as he suckled on her breast. He poised his member at her entrance, and gave a grin seeping black desire. He thrust in and out of her, getting a steady rhythm. _

_Tears ran down her face as she cried out to the high ceiling. He sped up, thrusting deeper and harder, feeling his head enter her womb. He moaned in pleasure as she withered around him. He lifted her lower body from the stone, cupping her ass with his hands. _

_Lucifer grinded their hips together. He looked down at her and saw her sad face. "Are you enjoying this? Well, you should, because now that I have made love with you, my brother will not lay a finger on you," he continued to force his way in and out of her. _

_Eleanor felt him release inside her and made her cry out all over again. Lucifer's breathing suddenly became laboured and collapsed on top of her. His weight pinned her down to the stone, unable to move. _

_She was blinded by her tears; she could only hear sharp sounds of something tearing through flesh and skin. A blinding white substance appeared behind Lucifer, and once she could see clearly again, she saw that the white substance was a pair of white angelic wings. _

"_Dear Lord, what are you?" Lucifer lifted himself and gave her a wide grin of satisfaction. He sat up and reached for his sword which Eleanor did not notice him bring with him. _

"_Now that I am content I will make sure my brother will never be," he unsheathed it, the polished silver blade glistening in the dim light. He got off her grabbed hold of one of her legs and pinned the other down him his leg. _

_He rubbed the sharp steel against her soft skin of her inner thighs, making small cuts as he did so. But he wanted more; he wanted her to bleed, to beg him to stop. Lucifer swiftly cut through her flesh near her womanhood, blood pooling on the floor. _

_He pierced the tip of his bloodied blade through her entrance, making her yell out and tears stream from her eyes. One he made sure no man could ever enter her; he started to cut the mound of her womanhood, her dark curls bejewelled with droplets of her crimson blood. _

"_Where is the witch that I heard you are? Or were those tales of your battles alongside him just tales," he knew she had dark powers, and he wanted to provoke them. Lucifer swung his blade in the air, making the steel whisper in the air. He did the most inhumane thing he could think of; he thrust his sword through her unborn child and killed it instantly. _

_Eleanor felt the life of her child leave her, and that made her last chain of control break. Her eyes flashed an eerie red and looked right at him, the man that killed both her and her child that night. She used her powers to throw him into a far wall. She stood up slowly and removed his sword, sending a river of blood gushing from her womb. _

_Eleanor discarded the weapon and strode gracefully to where Lucifer lay. The gaping wound in her stomach regenerated as soon as the blade left her body. "Well, are you enjoying this? You should be," her voice sounded demonic and vibrated through the room. _

_Lucifer fell from the wall and rolled on the floor. He looked up at the woman he was cutting up earlier with fear and curiosity. "What in Hell's name are you?" _

_A smile curled on her lips as she used her power to behead him and crush him to a lump of bloody pulp._

_End of flash back_

"No… no more. No… more," Eleanor choked out the words as she fought not to shed a tear in front of him.

"Ah, and she speaks. Well, my bride, what is your answer?" Lucifer whispered as he embraced the memory. That precious memory of that night he cause his brother so much pain, so much pain that he left his beloved Eleanor open to Lucifer's influence.

"N-no, my lord. I do not deem for him in the slightest," she spoke with difficulty as Lucifer completely crushed her chin. "… I only think of your well being and the procedure of your plan."

A brooding smile crept on his lips as he heard her say those sweets words he wanted to hear most of all. He slipped his hand under her dress, and stroked the scarred skin on her thigh. "I may no longer be able to enter you, as I made sure my brother may never. However, I can still do other fixations."

Eleanor sharply cocked her head towards him, her teeth gritted together as he began to take hold of her shoulders. Lucifer's hands confidently removed her dress as he planted rough kisses on her neck.

Her chin slowly reconstructed itself as well as the deep wound on her neck, as he let his grip go to remove her dress. A knock at the front doors of the church interrupted Lucifer from going any further.

"My my, it seems your dinner has arrived as I have asked it to. What good and naive human he is," Lucifer sighed heavily as he climbed off of Eleanor. He walked casually to the door, and let the young man in.

"Man, this is an awesome dig ya got here," the young man said loudly as he followed Lucifer to the steps. His sky-blue eyes fell onto Eleanor, his face drained of colour seeing the deathly naked pale woman with blood on the side of her neck stand up slowly, yet gracefully.

"Man, did I interrupt somethin'? Well I'll jus leave, since the two of you are busy," he muttered huskily as he stepped back, trying to make a run for it. He turned on his heel but Eleanor appeared in front of him, causing the man to fall back onto the floor in fright.

Eleanor glared down at him then shot he gaze at Lucifer. "Is he a virgin?"

Lucifer's back arched as he laughed at her question. "Of course not! Do you think I want a new vampire to look after? NO!"

Eleanor hunched down onto her knees, and cupped the man's face with her long, graceful fingers. She tilted his head backwards exposing the large artery under his sleek bronze skin. Eleanor rested her plump lips on his neck and misted her sweet breath onto him as he whimpered and asked God to save him.

Lucifer watched as his bride hesitated the bite, however her hunger got the better of her. Eleanor's fangs sharpened and extended to their curtail, just past her lower lip. She sank her fangs deeply within his neck as she began to drink. Eleanor felt him give in, _Pathetic Human!_

The heat of her powers soon became too much to overcome. Her emerald jewel eyes melted into that all too familiar glowing crimson red. Eleanor lost the slim grip she had on her self control.

**Meanwhile**

Integra sat quietly under the cool shade of the umbrella as she listened to the birds sing in the garden. The sun slowly began to set behind the mountains.

"Sir Integra, might I speak with you for a moment?" a voice asked from behind her. Integra turned in her chair to see how requested for her. To her surprise it was Walter, her former family butler.

"Of course, Walter." She got up from her chair and followed him inside. She stood by him at grand marble fireplace and looked at the dancing flames. "Well, what is it that you want to discuss with me, Walter?"

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the woman before that he raised with proud eyes, and wondered where that little girl went. "Well to put it simply it is about Pierre," his voice trailed off as he mentioned his name. "You see Sir Integra he is my son, and I told him to go and take my place there at Hellsing Manor."

"Your… Son? But his last name is Le Bout," She thought about it and she cursed herself for not noticing the resemblance sooner. "I see, he is a bastard child and you did not take him in, but you followed his progress as he grew up."

A sudden cold aura filled the room and Walter saw Alucard and Seras in the middle of the room. But Seras was wearing her master's hat and trench coat, and that confused the butler greatly.

"Where is that sorry excuse of a human, Michelle?" the nosferatu's voice hit them like warm steel to the skin. He moved toward his master and looked down at her. "Where _is _he?"

Integra returned his glare and told him he was in the library, and before she could finish her sentence, he had teleported himself there.

**I am gonna end it there, but I'll update sooner – PROMISE!! ^^ **

**This chapter was dedicated to tow people who don't think kindly of poor Eleanor (glares at BosBaBe and BloodyMary 944) Enjoy the start of school to all of you going!**


	9. Sang Ange

A suddenly cold aura filled the room and Walter saw Alucard and Seras in the middle of the room. But Seras was wearing her master's hat and trench coat, and that confused the butler greatly.

"Where is that sorry excuse of a human, Michelle?" the nosferatu's voice hit them like warm steel to the skin. He moved toward his master and looked down at her. "Where _is _he?"

Integra returned his glare and told him he was in the library, and before she could finish her sentence, he had teleported himself there.

**Yaaaaaay, this is chapter NINE!!!! But then most of you know that already. ^-^ This where most of the story comes together and reveals where the OCs fit in. But don't worry it's not the last chapter for those of you who were wondering. Some interesting things will be happening… … For those of you who liked the funny bit at the end of chapter 7, at the end of this one will be another one. **

**Enjoy **

**Sang Ange**

Michelle had his nose too buried in a book to notice the enraged nosferatu behind him. Alucard grabbed the human by his hair and threw him across the vast room, sending him flying into a book shelf. His body bounced off the shelf and fell to the hard black marble floor, causing some books to fall down with him.

The nosferatu walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his silk shirt. His magma eyes looked through the human's soul and tossed his fist into his face, nearly breaking the human's jaw.

Alucard raised his fist and pounded it on Michelle's stomach, making the man cough up blood as he hit all the harder with each blow. The double doors behind them burst open and Integra stormed into the room shouting curses as she went. Walter, Pierre, and his little fledgling followed after her.

"ALUCARD!!! That is enough, put him down immediately!" her voice rang through the cannels of every ones' ears. The nosferatu did as he was told and dropped him, but not lightly. "What has come over you, Alucard?!!!"

The nosferatu looked down at the human scrambling around on the floor. "Why don't you ask him, besides there are many things he already has to explain. So I'm sure one more question won't hurt," he looked down at him in disgust and then turned to his master. Long moments of silence filled the air before Alucard knelt down and picked the human up by his long hair.

"Argh! Integra, tell your vampire to get _its_ hands off of me, immediately," he eyes wondered around frantically when she remained silent. He was desperate to get free of the elder vampire with his head still intact.

Integra folded her arms across her chest and looked at the scene before her. "Alright, Alucard back off and explain yourself before you break something of his," her stern voice issued the command and her vampire involuntary followed.

"As you wish, my master," he tore his eyes away from Michelle to look at his master. "I suspect you would like me to start at the beginning, correct?" Integra gave a firm nod to his question.

"Very well, I long time ago there was a woman who I had my eye on… Oh yes, she truly was a beauty that caused pain and suffering, yet warmth and joy. However, I was not the only one to fall to her beauty; my brother befell the same fate. As time stretched on she came to me one glorious night, and when he found out, well, he was hell bent on making her his.

"What? Alucard who is this woman you are referring to?" his master interrupted him, and then he realized that the human had not told her about Eleanor.

"She was a warrior, yet a priestess, a temptress, yet a maiden. She _was_ a glistening jewel on the battle field," images of her floated in and out of his mind; she was a vision of green and gold beside him. "Her name was Eleanor von Mort or the 'Beauty of Death' as she was known on the battle field. Well, she quiet literally lived up to that name… She was put on this earth to complete one task and one task only: to judge man and deal death upon them… She simply _was _the vessel that housed the Armageddon."

Integra found herself frozen in place; she thought that it was all a hoax. _The Armageddon is supposed to a battle field where that final fight is to take place, not a woman!!_

_That is were you are wrong, my master,_ the nosferatu entered the barriers of her mind, wondering around like mist in the night. _You are correct in thinking that it is essentially a place, but being human you limit it to a piece of earth. A body is also a place that can house that fundamental power, but this body had to especially made to insure that she could contain __**her other self**_.

"What are you telling me Alucard?" curiosity twinkled in her serious eyes, but it could not be helped, given the circumstances. "So, she was it, but why come to Michelle and beat him up if you already knew."

"What I am about to show you master must _NEVER _be repeated," he held out his gloved hand in front of her forehead and searched for the memory he was looking for.

"We are all involved in this, so you might as well show everyone in this room," her voice was stern, she wanted to light a cigar and take a long drag, but couldn't, she left them downstairs in the lounge.

Alucard had no choice but to oblige to her command. He splayed his fingers out and concentrated the memory to all in the room. _Forgive me, my Seras. I did not want to involve you with my past._

A wave of cold air shifted around them, like a snake in the grass; silent, but deadly. Images of recent memories flowed about in their minds and the seemed to go backwards in time, but stopped when a man with long dark hair and clad fully in armor came into view.

"Master is that you?" Seras watched the man moved in awe.

"Yes," he did not want her involved in his past.

_Flash back_

_Alucard walked leisurely to the iron enforced double mahogany doors at the end of the dark corridor. He pushed them aside and looked into his empty bed chamber; he wondered to the fireplace and glared at the dying embers. _

_He strode leisurely to his lover's chambers but found nothing, no servants, no guards, nothing. Even upon his arrival the castle seemed dead, but there was no sign of a battle. He then heard movement in the bathing chamber not too far from where he was. Alucard pushed the door aside and the sight froze his heart. _

_Even in the dim candle light he could see everything so vividly. Eleanor stood by the water her perfect body painted with blood, her golden hair loose and messy also dyed with crimson blood. Even her eyes were not the dazzling jewels they once were; they seemed to have replaced her emerald eyes with sapphire rubies. Someone or what was left of them laid at her feet, chest ripped open, white ribs sticking out of the flesh, intestines wrapped around the body like bloodied ribbons. A pair of white blood stained wings lay a few meters away from her, wings that once belonged to a supposed angel. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" Alucard's voice echoed throughout the room. _

_Eleanor tilted her head towards him and away from what was left of the person. Her eyes glistened with a dull crimson hue as she looked him. _

"_Meaning?" her voice was distorted, as if more than one person was talking through her. "I was sent here to see whether man was worth of being saved, and your brother, even though he was given the pure antics of an angel still revered back to his humanly desires. Man has been judged and you will be left to the clutches of Satan so that a new genesis can begin, and man can be reborn as they were intended to be."_

_He took two heavy steps forward, his mind blank, but his heart heavy with regret and sorrow of what has befallen him. _

"_What of our child? I am doing everything in my might to create a Jerusalem for him, so that we can step from this dark haze of violence that surrounds us all," he looked her straight in the eye and stood right in front of her. "You cannot judge mankind on the actions of my brother he is selfish and corrupt, please I beg of you do not do this."_

"_I am only here to follow my orders. Lucifer was given redemption, but he turned his back on God and went on his own path down to Hell."_

"_Please..." his stroked her cheek but her skin was cold and colorless. "What in Heaven's name are you?"_

_Eleanor brushed past him but stopped at the door and looked at him over her shoulder. "I am Death," she walked on, but when Alucard ran after her she simply vanished. _

_Alucard sank down to the floor, he didn't want to believe the woman he loved was going to kill innocent people, people that still believed in God. He never loved his brother but he was now dead because of her. _

_Sinister laughter came from the bathing chamber behind him. Lucifer choked on his blood as he laughed at his older brother. He slowly lifted his arms and shoved his ribs back into place, and his flesh soon regenerated itself to its former porcelain-like skin._

"_You truly are foolish not to have expected something like this not to have happened sooner or later, brother, after all she is a witch," he got up to his feet and stood alongside Alucard."But she still felt like a woman on the inside." _

_The elder brother's eyes went wide at his comment. _

"_You bastard! You knew she was carrying my child yet you still went to her?! Now I understand why she said what she did, you are the embodiment of mankind's evils," he shouted at his brother. "You have taken everything away from me! You took my child and you took her, you foul demon!" he swiftly collided his fist with his brother newly reconstructed face and unsheathed his sword. _

_The blade sang through the air as he guided it to his brother's chest and kicked him free from his sword. Fresh blood spilled Lucifer's body, but he did not fall to the floor he simply shrugged down his shoulders. _

"_You still don't get it, brother… Eleanor and I were put on this earth to recreate man and wipe a clean slate on this war torn land. You were nothing but a mere pawn on the board for God to play with," his voice was coated with a dark essence. "And now neither you nor God can stop it!!" _

_Three years later_

_Alucard stood amongst a hell torn field of death. After three years Eleanor had blended in with the Ottomans and left a trail of blood in her wake on the battle field. And now she was back for him. She had set fire to his castle, where the sick and elderly were taking refuge from the raging war around them. _

_She stood atop the hill outside the town, where they had first met, waiting for him to come to his death. Eleanor looked up at the starry sky and inhaled the smell of battle. _

_Alucard made his way to her but he was not unarmed. He stopped once he was a step away from her. He yearned to touch her again to kiss her but he knew he would never be able to after that night. _

"_Where is he, where is Lucifer?" his voice was serious, and his tone was powerful, but he could not help but still look at her with love for who she once was. _

"_He is making the necessary preparations for the final stage, and I am here to make sure you do not interfere with our plans," she looked at him with her crimson eyes, and his heart ached at the sight. _

"_I am here because I knew you would come… Vlad. I am here to kill you; to paint the moon with your blood, and then the new genesis can begin," her voice was stern and commanding but her eyes held something else; a glint of sadness, of consciousness. _

"_As much as this will pain me, I cannot allow you to do that," he admitted that much. _

_A summer breeze swayed amongst the field and whispered unheard blessings in their ears. Eleanor drew her blade from its black sheath and held it at ready. Vlad drew his own sword, but his heart was not ready for what his about to do. _

_The two danced around, exchanging blows as they went. He tried to strike her right flank but her reflexes were quicker than he anticipated. Eleanor evaded the swipe and guided her blade to his calves. Vlad vaulted himself back and stumbled about to get his balance. _

_Eleanor sank to the ground and howled in pain. Crimson tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes flashed from green to red as she fought to regain control over her body. Her red eyes flashed and settled in and after a moment she lunged herself onto Vlad, trying to slit his throat. _

_He raised his arm and thrust his sword straight through her chest, blood streaming from the wound. She threw her head back and hissed, but that hiss turned into a bay of laughter._

"_Fool! NO weapon can kill my now!" she pushed him back, breaking his sword free of her chest. The wound heal immediately. Long cut marks slashed across her body, but there was no attacker in sight. "NO! I am in control now; you cannot do anything about it, human!!"_

_Vlad watched as she shouted and thrashed around, her entire body was wet with dark blood. Her wounds heal, but new cuts lashed on her body making her fall back to the wet, blood stained grass. Eleanor clutched onto her head and arched her back in pain. _

_Her screams ended suddenly and she fell down from fatigue. Vlad ran to her and held her in his arms. Eleanor slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with her gentle green eyes. _

_She roughly grabbed tufts of his dark hair and greatly struggled to breathe. "I-I … Need you to … kill me before she comes back, then nothing can stop her…" her words came in short pants._

_Vlad made no attempt to argue with her, he simply reached for his sword and pressed it against her throat. _

"_A boy; it was a boy… We'll wait for you, my love," clear tears swelled in her eyes and slid down her cheek. He cut the soft flesh of her neck until a main artery sliced open and burst with blood. _

"_T-thank you," blood spurt from her mouth as she spoke her last words to him. _

_Flashback ends _

The room was enveloped by silence as everyone woke up from the flash back the elder nosferatu had shown them. The nosferatu kept his eyes on his fledgling; all the others were moving about especially Integra, who was pacing up and down for no apparent reason.

"But how does what you've just shown us relate to our current situation, Alucard?" it was his master who was the first to break the silence.

His magma eyes shot in her direction. "Eleanor is a Scion, a true angel of death and back then either one of her halves was in control, but now Lucifer is in control, and that is well bad," he spoke in a dark monotone that sent chills up Integra's spine.

"And in order to stop them we need to draw out the Eleanor from the Scion and kill her… again, but for good this time," he glanced at Seras and a thought sparked in his mind. "I think we have the perfect tool to do just that, you my little Draculina."

Her eyes widened as she saw a sadistic grin grow on her master's lips. "Wait me? But what can_ I _do against her… Master you know how powerful she is-"

"And I also know how powerful you are," he walked to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Besides I know the Scion wants to kill you, so you'll be the perfect distraction for her while I deal with my pestering brother."

* * *

**I'll have to end this chap there since it'll take longer to update if I had to squeeze all my ideas into this one chappie. I know the actual chapter is shorter than what I normally do but the rest will be added in chapter 10 and ECT. If any of you views are fluent in French I'm desperate for a tutor, 'cause we just started with French and I'm afraid it's gonna count for the end-term report. T.T The title 'Sang Ange' means 'Blood Angel' in French. **

**Well now for the funny bit. This one is dedicated to BosBaBe, me closest friend that lives sooooooo far away. **

**Manga: *rushes out from behind the curtain* 'Ello all you munchkins out there! **

**Bossie: *she pops out of nowhere* Yes and welcome to today's show. And **_**unlike **_**last ****time it WILL be exciting!! ^^ **

**Manga: Yeah, yeah just read your keycards and tell them what ridiculous game we're playin' this time. ¯_¯**

**Bossie: Ridiculous?!! B-but we're gonna make it fun just wait and see-"**

**Manga: *face turns red with anger* Just tell the poor contestants and audience what it is!**

**Bossie: GEEZ, don't get your knickers in a twist. *puts on a big sparkly smile* We'll be playing 'know your colleagues'. So put your hands together for our contestants. **

**Mist sprays onto the stage and four podiums rise up from under it. Bright, sparkly lights shine on the contestants. **

**Bossie: Our honored guests today are: Alucard, Schroedinger, Lucifer and Mr Leighton??!! *looks desperately at keycards then turns to Manga* What is he doing here? He's not even a character here, he's our English teacher!! **

**Manga: Well, technically he **_**my**_** English teacher since you're living in Cape Town now! *sticks out tongue deliberately***

**Bossie: That's mean, Manga!!! **

**Schroedinger: *looks at the presenters in confusion* Vhat am I doing here? How did I even get here? **

**Alucard: *looks at the presenters as well, hoping there would be blood flowing soon, but felt an annoying tug on his black dress suit coat* What do you want? **

**Schroedinger: Vell, I vas hoping you could tell me vhy we are here… Those humans didn't kidnap us did they? *pointing a finger at the confused and fighting presenters* **

**Alucard: *sighs* Look you little annoying cat!!! They are authors that write stories about us so they can put us where ever they want to. **

**Schroedinger: But I'm not in either vone of their stories; it's like they forgot I ever existed!!! *He peered over the black clad angel to look at the man dressed in a white black pin stripped button shirt; a white checked stripped grey pants, a maroon silk tie and his trademark short black hair is now gelled.* AND WHO IS ZAT?? He doesn't even appear in the series at all! **

**Mr Leighton: Aw, you look so cute with those pink eyes and black fluffy cat ears. What's your name little fella?**

**Schroedinger: It's Warrant Office Schroedinger. Vat is yours?**

**Mr Leighton: That German accent is just too cute. Doesn't he just look adorable? *He claps his hands like a little girl and smiles at Lucifer***

**Manga: Okay… Well munchkins, there appears to have been a confusion with our list of contestants today, but sadly we're gonna continue and play the game anyway. **

**Bossie: Just ignore my cynical friend. *Hits Manga over the head with keycards* Listen up, here are the rules: 1. no vampiric powers of any kind THAT includes mind link and you too Lucifer!!**

**Lucifer: I'm the furthest thing from a vampire, I am an angel, so that rule doesn't apply to me.**

**Manga: *Glares at him* **_**Why did I HAVE to create such an asshole?! **_**Yes, it applies to you too, since for some bizarre reason you sucked Police Girl's blood and oh, you're not an angel technically you're a demon that was once an angel, so you're a fallen angel. **

**Bossie: 2. no teleporting, or any of that hocus pocus. **

**Schroedinger: *Pouts lips, gives us big puppy eyes and presses his black cat ears flat against his head* Please… *he falls back for no apparent reason, but gets up with a dagger in his forehead* Zat hurt!! **

**Bossie: Ah-h uh… where did that even come from? *eyes wide with shock, she looked at the other contestants.* **

**Alucard has doing his sadistic laugh, so he's out. Lucifer was chuckling, but that was not his dagger. Her eyes stopped at Mr Leighton, who was pointing at something next to her. Manga held a small golden scabbard in her hand and she was actually grinning. **

**Bossie: It was you? But why Manga, and HOW?**

**Manga: That dagger has been sitting in my room gathering dust for years now, so I put it to good use. Plus you were gonna let him cheat, and you know that that whole puppy eye thing annoys the hell out of me!!**

**Alucard: Can you humans please just get on with this circus, I have things to do.**

**Manga: See this little 'fun game' is annoying him, and if he gets angry he'll have both our heads… Do you really want that? **

**Bossie: Okay, other characters will be inside cubicles and the first person to guess the most right at the end of a round it right gets one point. In the end the person with the most points gets an awesome prize. **

**Round One**

**Three black cubes appeared behind the presenters. Small cameras hidden inside showed Seras sitting in cube one looking like a homeless person with her master's large trench coat hanging on her small body. Major in no. two was sitting quietly in his chair, thinking of what havoc he could create next. And Heinkel in no. three was lighting a cigarette even though we told her there was no smoking allowed. Lights shined on cubical one.**

**Seras: Hey, where am I? *Her master's hat slipped over her face completely, but she yanked it back up only to feel it fall over her face again* I'm hungry!!!**

**Manga: *Whisper in Bossie's ear* Good thing we made those things sound proof. **

**Bossie: One hint will be provided with each cube. Okay, this person is busty and not too bright. **

**Mr Leighton hitting his buzzer: Paris Hilton!!!**

**Manga: Sorry, Sir. That is incorrect, but very true. **

**Lucifer: Is it that tasty Police Girl?**

**The walls of the cubical fell down and revealed Seras. **

**Bossie: Next, this person wears glasses. **

**Manga: Huh? That can't be a hint; do you know how many people wear glasses in that series? A LOT!!**

**Schroedinger smiled and happily hit his buzzer and waved his hands in the air. Everyone looked at him like he was a crazy person. **

**Schroedinger: Easy! It's za Major! **

**Bossie and Manga sneak to the side.**

**Bossie: He had to have cheated! **

**Schroedinger: I can hear you and no I did not cheat. Za Major wears a very distinct colon.**

**Manga: Just give it to him…**

**Bossie: Right last one for round one. This person is trigger-happy and likes to smoke. **

**Lucifer: I think the other contestants have an unfair advantage; they know these people, I don't!**

**Manga: OH just suck it up, you mother ^=-#^* piece of =$% &*%$#!! *blurred out for unknown reasons* **

**Lucifer shrugged and sank down. The contestants remained silent, deep in thought. Alucard pulled out his guns and shot down the wall of the last remaining cubical. **

**Bossie: You can't do that!!!**

**Manga: Ummmm… Actually he can, it ain't against any of the rules, so he can do it. But we will have to give it to the other contestants since you didn't hit your buzzer. **

**He aimed his gun at her head and grinned that sadistic trademark grin of his. **

**Manga: Go ahead and shoot, but I know someone who won't be very happy if you do.**

**Alucard lowered his gun and put it way… for now. Schroedinger hit his buzzer like it had done something to him. **

**Schroedinger: Zat is Heinkel, Heinkel Wolfe! **

**Bossie: AND round one goes to Schro!**

**People on stage disappear. **

**Round Two**

**Three new cubicles came up with Integra in no. one, sitting with boredom across her face. Eleanor in no. two, sitting, saying… well, nothing. And Walter sat in the last one thinking of what he was going to clean first at Hellsing manor. **

**Bossie: Alright the person in cube one is very serious**

**Schroedinger: OH, oh, oh! I know! Zat lady zat runs za Hellsing Organization, right?**

**Manga: Haaaaah, correct…**

**Bossie Hey, you can't yawn here! They'll think that you're not interested. **

**Manga: Well, I'm not.**

**Bossie: Geez! Cube two likes, well I don't know, there's nothing written here… **

**Schroedinger's buzzer was going crazy the second she stopped talking. **

**Schroedinger: It is zat lady zat vas resurrected from hell!**

**Bossie: How the HELL did you know that? You've never met her!**

**Schroedinger: Vell, her head is poking over zat vall and she looks pretty hungry to me. **

**Both Manga and Bossie turned around to look for themselves. Eleanor's head was poking over the wall and she was looking intently at Integra. **

**Bossie: Great! Not only is she a mute, but she's retarded as well!**

**Manga: Hey!!**

**Mr Leighton: It much better than sparkling girly-ass vampires and besides if life hands you a lemon, you make a lemon cannon! **

**Bossie: This is insane!! What the hell are we supposed to do with them?! … I know lets look in the 'T.V. Presenting for Dummies'!!!**

**Manga: But this isn't even a TV show; people read all this on the internet you idiot. And you might want to hide that book now!**

**Bossie: Huh why?**

**Mr Oosthuizen pops up behind Bossie and casts a large shadow over her. She turned around slowly and clutched onto the book.**

**Mr Oosthuizen: How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading in my class?! **

**Bossie: Umm, well Sir I'm not in that school anymore, so I don't count.**

**He grabs the book and goes pouf!! **

**Bossie: What the hell? Manga where did he come from? That's the FORTH book he's damaged already… *Goes teary eyed* I want my book back!**

**Manga: Oh yeah! I thought up this whole think in business studies class and I just remembered how he threw your book in the dustbin.**

**Bossie: *Sniff* On with the show!!! Cubical three likes cleaning.**

**Schroedinger went crazy with his buzzer yet again.**

**Schroedinger: It is that double backstabber, Walter Dornez. **

**Manga: Correct… Haaaaah…**

**Round Three **

**Bossie: Okay, the last and final round!**

**Manga: Thank goodness!**

**Bossie: Why do you say that?**

**Manga: I got better things to do; like try not to roast alive in my blazer at school in this heat down here. **

**Bossie: But then why are you still typing this?**

**Manga: Well… … Argh! I have nothing better to do!! Happy?**

**Round three's cubes come up. Rip van Winkle in no. one was singing Webber's Der Fruichcutz, again. Zorin blitz was mopping about her cubical. And the presenters gave Dok in no. three, a frog to dissect to keep him happy. **

**Bossie: Okay, lets se no. one likes Webber's Der Fruichcutz. **

**Alucard used his telekinesis to push his buzzer before Schroedinger. **

**Alucard: Rip van Winkle! It's the song she sang before I devoured her! **

**Manga: Charming… Correct. **

**Bossie: No. three is blonde… they'll never get this!**

**Schroedinger hit his buzzer and his pink eyes shone with content. **

**Schroedinger: Easy! Zorin Blitz! **

**Bossie: What… how?**

**Schroedinger: Easy, zere are only a hand full of blonde important characters, and since Major, Integra, Seras and Heinkel vere already on za stage zere vas only one person left! And zere are two stupid blondes; I am very sad to say the dumbest of them has to be Zorin… She flew the zeppelin straight into the ground, stupid girl.**

**Manga: *Chuckles* Clever. And he is correct! **

**Bossie: So it's a tie between Alucard and Schro for round three. No. three-"**

**A frog burst from Dok's cubical and did flips in the air. It looked like it walked straight out of a Frankenstein movie, but it did some wicked ninja moves.**

**Manga: *Goes all starry eyed at the frog* Aw, I want one! **

**Bossie: For what? Are you gonna feed it to Caradoc?**

**Neither of them heard Schroedinger's buzzer, so he started shouting at them in German. **

**Bossie: Sorry, Schro! **

**Schroedinger: It's okay, but zat answer in Dok! **

**Manga: We have a winner!!!**

**The frog was hopping towards Alucard, but before it could land on the ground Alucard shot it in its mid spring. Red mush went everywhere! **

**Dok: What schist shot poor Frank??!!! **

**Bossie: Okay… Well, all you contestants did well, but Schro was the best! Give each other a big bear hug. **

**Manga: Bossie that's not a very good idea……**

**Lucifer and Alucard walked to each other but stood still for a while. The angel lunged himself onto the vampire and the two started ripping each limb from limb.**

**Schroedinger went over to Mr Leighton, but he stopped the cat before he could hug him and pat him on the head. **

**Bossie: Sir just hug him, he won't bite. **

**Mr Leighton: Aaah no! He may be cute, but I have no idea where this thing has been! **

**Schroedinger started purring and wanted to rubbed against his leg, but Mr Leighton backed away real fast. **

**Mr Leighton: I have no intention of getting cat hair all over my pants thank you! And besides it just looks gay!**

**Manga: Fine by me, but Schro get your ass up here and collect your prize. **

**He rushed to the stage and mist sprayed in from somewhere. A big pink Hello Kitty bag was presented to him. **

**Schroedinger: Ah, wow! It is vonderful!! **

**Manga: What? It's hideous, and it was cheap too. **

**Schroedinger: I love it! **

**Manga: But it's PINK and you're a DUDE! … You are a dude aren't you? *Lights shone on the bag and it started to sparkle* And it sparkles?!?! Aaaaaarrrrrgh!!!! **

**Manga runs from the stage covering her eyes while Bossie just stands there a midst the chaos. **

**Alucard: More sparkles?**

**Schroedinger sees him approaching, but ran away before he could get to him. **

**Alucard: Get back here!! I **_**just**_** want shoot that fucking sparkling bag full of holes!**

**Schroedinger: Get avay vrom me!!! It's my bag! **

**Lucifer ran after the Alucard, who was chasing after Schro. The only people left on the stage where Mr Leighton, Bossie and what was left of the poor frog. **

**Bossie: Since the runner-up isn't here to get the prize; it will have to go to you, Sir. **

**She presents a smaller Hello Kitty messenger bag to him. **

**Mr Leighton: Don't you guys have a Kim Possible one? **

**Bossie: Sorry, if I'd known you would be here Sir, I would've gotten one, but that was all there was anyway…**

**Mr Leighton: Ah… **

**Both of them stand there in silence and listen to random crickets chirp in the background. **

* * *

**Dok says 'What schist shot Frank?' Schist means shit! Hope you liked it. Oh, a friend of mined asked why I didn't have more reviews, but unlike some people (emphasis on some people a.k.a. friends of mine) I do stories because I want to, not to see if people across the world will like it… … But review if you want to, just so she can stop nagging! **

**Caradoc is my lizard for those of you who didn't know. ^^**


	10. Everybod's a Fool

His magma eyes shot in her direction. "Eleanor is a Scion, a true angel of death and back then either one of her halves was in control, but now Lucifer is in control, and that is well … bad," he spoke in a dark monotone that sent chills up Integra's spine.

"And in order to stop them we need to draw out the Eleanor from the Scion and kill her… again, but for good this time," he glanced at Seras and a thought sparked in his mind. "I think we have the perfect tool to do just that, you my little Draculina."

Her eyes widened as she saw a sadistic grin grow on her master's lips. "Wait me? But what can_ I _do against her… Master you know how powerful she is-"

"And I also know how powerful you are," he walked to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Besides I know the Scion wants to kill you, so you'll be the perfect distraction for her while I deal with my pestering brother."

**Hello everyone! Before you all start throwing me with sharp pointed objects because this chapter took so long, at least give me the chance to explain! I've had to work ÜBER hard the last four months. So academics plus Soccer World Cup equals less time to study for exams since we wrote it … oh I don't know … FOUR WEEKS EARLIER! (Died from major stress) But since I love fanfic so much, I decided to squeeze in time to write this chap before I study more Maths or French for that matter. Guess which idiot spilt boiling hot water all over her hand, that's right me! -_- And now I scraped the burn mark against –accidentally of course- a sharp edged desk and the skin can off! It hurts, but at least it wasn't my right hand. I would have been royally screwed with the examiners if that happened! OH, OH OH! I dunno if you guys heard, but there's a new Resident Evil movie coming out called "Resident Evil: Afterlife". I mean seriously, who doesn't love zombies? **

**Well here you go folks: **

**Everybody's a Fool**

"Naturally, the common people

Do not want war. But after

All, it is the leader of a

Country who determines

Policy and it is always a

Simple matter to drag

People along whether it is

A democracy, or fascist

Dictatorship, or a parliament,

Or a communist dictatorship.

A people can be brought to

The bidding of the leader.

This is easy.

All you have to do is tell

Them they are being

Attacked and denounce

The pacifists for being

Unpatriotic and exposing the

Country to danger.

It works every time."

**Herrmann Goering, Nuremberg 18****th**** April 1946**

Lucifer paced down the church isle, waiting for her to finish. He took the courtesy of going into town and bought her proper clothes, clothes fashioned like the old days. He bought his pet a black velvet dress with a soft lavender bodice at the waist.

The nosferatu came out from the bathroom, the black train of the dress trailing behind her. She strode to her master's side and waited for his command. The angel took a rose from the bouquet he bought her earlier and weaved it into the golden French braid she had fashioned her hair into. Since she had to remove the previous rose he weaved into her hair in order to change he simply gave her another.

"There," he stepped back to marvel the woman before him, "as beautiful as ever." He extended his hand to her, and she gracefully accepted. Planting a soft kiss on her hand he looked up at her with darkness in his eyes.

Lucifer reached for a bag at his feet that had a fresh set of clothes for him. He turned on his heel to change. Once he was done he came out dressed in white dress suit with a grey string neck tie. He tied his hair back with a leather band, like he always had. "Come my sweet; let us end all this suffering."

Eleanor glared at him. "**No, it is supposed to happen under my hand NOT YOURS!**" she raised her voice at her master, but it was not Eleanor that had spoken; it was the Scion. She could see he was not pleased with her statement. The angel was amused at her feeble attempts to break free of his control. He ignored her and brushed past her to retrieve his dagger.

"I suggest we end this dispute where it started; do you not agree my pet?" He turned back and stroked her cheek like a lover, but the nosferatu turned her back to him and walked to the door, but waited for her master. "Well, _mon chevalier_?"

"Don't you dare call me that - never!" The angel smiled as if he was evil personified into a marble beauty. He stroked her cheek. "Why? Or could it be that he once called you _his chevalier_, mmhn?"

_**You can't just let him make such insults towards us! I still say we strike him down!**_A voice shrieked in the nosferatu's mind. _No, I will not! Now be gone_, the nosferatu mused and tried to shield herself better from the pestering noise.

* * *

Von Mort estate

Integra slid her hand into her pocket and dug around for her lighter as she held the cigar elegantly between her lips. She drew an elegant silver etched lighter and sparked the flame and held it to the cigar. Integra took a long draw from the cigar and exhaled; trying to relay their new situation.

The vampires were sent to the dungeons to sleep away the long hours of the day while Integra was left to think of a tactical plan to stop this supposed 'Angel of Death', but she had been unsuccessful at the task so far.

She abandoned the thought and left the library and found herself in the beautiful sunbathed winter garden of the estate. A cool breeze rustled the dead leaves upon the ground to be swept away by the wind once more. The wind chilled Integra and she drew her arms tightly across her chest to guard herself from the cold.

A coat suddenly draped over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Pierre behind her, holding her closer to him.

"Better?" he asked with pure affection in his voice.

She gave a firm nod and looked back at him with equal affection. Pierre drew her closer and brushed his lips against hers; forgetting he was the servant and she the master. Someone cleared their throat from behind, as to draw them away from each other.

To the twos' surprise, it was Walter. Pierre gave a reluctant sigh and stepped away from Integra and went inside to tend to his daily duties. As he passed his father, Walter gave him a cold glare. Once Pierre was out of earshot Walter walked to his former master.

"Forgive me, my lady for my rude intrusion, but there is something I a have to rise to your attention," he paused and looked at the woman in front of him who was still a child in his eyes. "Pierre is not what he seems and what he is was the very reason I did not father him. I was too ashamed."

"His mother was a vampire, an old Nosferatu. Before your grandfather had decided to use Alucard, I was charged with dealing with all the vampires. I killed every target I was assigned to, all with the exception of one. I had met her before the assignment and fell in love with her, but the night I discovered her true nature I could not bring myself to kill her. It was then that she told me that she was carrying … carrying my child."

Integra stared at him in shock. Walter was at least seventy-five years old and her grandfather only started using Alucard when Walter was fifteen. Integra tried to say something, but words could not form in her mouth.

"He is what the vampires call a Dhampire; a half-blood, an out cast to both human and vampire society alike." He words stung him; he feared his own son, simply because he had vampire blood flowing through his veins. But he seemed happy with Integra, and she with him.

Integra felt like she was drowning in a pit she had created herself. She allowed herself to love once and he turned out to be the creature she was hell bent on wiping from the earth. She had too much to deal with as it was.

"I will decide what to do about this matter after our current dilemma is over and when we are back on English soil, but not here."

* * *

Alucard lay beside his fledgling in his coffin and took pleasure out of the simplicity of watching her sleep. He did not want her dragged into his affairs, but that seemed inevitable. But she never seemed more beautiful to him than that very moment; so peaceful, but only a slumbering blood-thirsty eradicator.

_She is nothing like her; only the flesh is akin, but the flesh can be erased as easily as it was made… My little fledgling has something about her that Eleanor did not have, but what that possibly can be is beyond me. _

Something outside the coffin drew his attention. The elder nosferatu rose gently got out and to his surprise found a dark-haired beauty before him; he took a moment to regard his old ally.

"Well, if it is not the Duchess herself, that graces me with her presence," a snide smirk curled on his lips. "What is it I can do for you, Duchess?"

The woman showed an immediate irritancy towards Alucard when he addressed her. She stepped forward, the hem of her black cloak swaying on the ground. She looked at him with large almond-shaped eyes.

"You know why I am here; do not pretend that you are oblivious to the reason of my visit," she spoke with a heavy German accent that earned her a special nickname with the elder nosferatu. She placed her hands firmly on her hips; a habit she has never been able to break. "It would seem that your past had finally caught up with you, no?"

Alucard remained silent and waited for her to continue, for he was not in the mood for political parley at that time of the day. The woman brushed past him and stopped at his coffin; placing a cautious hand upon it.

"My brother and his accomplice will be dealt with soon. You know this, yet you still come. Why is that?"

The duchess smiled at him suavely. "The others have told me you have finally taken a Mate again. I wanted to find out for myself whether this rumor was true or not," she said. "And it appears you have. May I see her, or are you still as protective as ever?"

Alucard walked to her side and gently opened the black coffin lid, to show her his sleeping fledging. Seras lay curled up like a cat, with her hands beside her face. The only material over her body was her master's coat that she had not taken off.

"Interesting," the duchess murmured. "I would not have thought _you_ would have turned her in order to save her, but it was ultimately her choice; in the end anyway."

She looked at Seras and then to Alucard who was looking back at her. "Once this ordeal with you brother is over, you know what you need to do."

"How can I forget?" he smiled at her and remembered a time when they shared a bed together, but both went their separate ways after.

The woman turned her back to him and said her farewell, and gave him her best wishes for the up coming battle. She vanished like evaporating rain on a summer's eve. Alucard could not find peace after that and so he stayed awake and tried to remember the last time _all of them _were together in one room.

Seras woke up a few hours later and surprised to find her master outside his bed. She quietly sat up in and looked around. He was lounging against a wall, with his arms crossed over his chest.

_I wonder if he looks so sexy on purpose or if it's just who he is … But either way he's my master–_

A strange smell distracted her from her thoughts. It smelt like fresh spring water. Seras looked at her master, but he did not seem to notice that she was awake. He was obviously deep in thought, but she had never seen him look _so _serious.

Alucard saw her peering out of the coffin and within an instant he was in front of her and caught her lips in a tender kiss. She may no longer be a virgin, but she still tasted as sweet as one ever did. He knelt down before her and continued to kiss her, but with time driven with fiery passion.

Someone was descending the stairwell to the catacombs of the estate, but the elder nosferatu already knew who it was: the Dhampire. He knew the smell of tainted blood in mortal flesh anywhere. He still found it hard to comprehend that the Dhampire was Walter's bastard.

Pierre came into view and looked at the kneeling vampire, and then to Seras who was half hiding behind her master. He put down a cooler-bag and took out two blood packets for the vampires and reached in the bag for a third. Alucard snatched his blood packet and tossed one to Seras; who was as usual happy to receive anything from her master.

Pierre made a small tear in the plastic of the third packet an inserted a thin plastic straw. He drank leisurely and walked to the other end of the room, not noticing Seras staring right at him.

"M-master … why is _he _drinking blood? I thought he was a human," she felt confused and hoped her master could enlighten her. Her blonde tresses stood at odd angles that made her look like she just woke up from a coma. Like a child she tried to flatten the tresses with her hand, until Alucard bent down and gently brushed the tresses from her face.

The dark-haired manservant chuckled at the sight, but trapped a snide comment when the nosferatu glared at him. "Um… Haven't you taught her how to tell the difference between the two of us yet?"

Alucard had been to preoccupied as of late to teach his little Seras about the wonderful world of vampires. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the manservant in disgust. "Are you trying to tell me how to teach my fledgling, you abomination?" he glared at Pierre then stood up and moved towards him.

Pierre caught on to the threat the nosferatu was casting at him. He threw his empty blood packet into his cooler bag and left before the nosferatu could get his hands on him. As he ascended the stairs he felt a pang of pain in his chest.

_Damn it! I'm supposed to be used to this treatment by now, _he remember his childhood of being passed form one human mentor to a vampire warden then back again. He didn't belong anywhere; not even his own father could stand in his presence without feeling disgusted or threatened.

Seras tugged at her master's coat and got out of the coffin. She looked at her master who seemed highly aggravated by what Pierre said, or the mere fact that he spoke to him. She saw a fresh uniform lying the foot of the coffin. She picked up her mustard-yellow uniform with glee, but then her eyes fell on the black lingerie.

"Uh… Alucard did you have something to do with this?" she asked holding up the skimpy piece of lace.

He gave her a devilish charming smile. "Why dear Police Girl, why would do something like that? It would only increase my desire to rip any and all clothes off of you-" he heard his master call him from the common room on the second floor of the manor.

He quietly ascended the stairs, leaving Seras to herself. She forced herself to get out of the coffin. She held up the skimpy lingerie and gave a reluctant sigh. She put it on, but it made her feel uncomfortable; it was too small for her bosom, and so she only concluded that Alucard had done that on purpose. She buttoned up her uniform and buckled the belt around her waist. Pulling her brown gloves over her hands absentmindedly, she scanned the room for her Harkonnen. Sitting down on the end of the coffin she yanked her white socks high up her thighs and then planted her feet in her brown heavy-duty boots.

Seras began to climb the stairs and found herself in a grand lounge with a large marble fireplace, blue velvet arm chairs and large oriental rugs on the stone floor. Walter came into the room with a silver tray with two packets of blood on it.

"Oh, Miss Seras, I was just about to come down to offer you Alucard some diner," he said smoothly while he placed the tray on a table near her.

"Thank you, but we already had. Pierre came down earlier and gave us some, but … Alucard was outraged when Pierre spoke to him," she replied. "Alucard called him an 'abomination' and I have no idea why."

Walter smiled and put a cigarette to his lips and dug around in his pocket for a lighter. He lit it and took a long drag from it before he decided to answer Seras. "Well, that's good. He should be treated like that," he said with out the slightest hint of feeling for his own son, "he isn't human after all; he's a Dhampire. Do you know what that his Seras?" She gave him a brief nod. "Then you should know that they are outcasts to both humans and vampires; they belong nowhere," he was silent after that, the only noise he made was when he exhaled. "Your Vladimirs are in the armory, in the eastern wing of the manor, first floor."

Seras left the lounge and followed the butler's directions to collect her beloved weapons. The armory had no windows and it was colder in there than any other room in the mansion. Halberds and claymores were mounted on wooden stands in the centre of the room. Bows hung on the dust coated walls and bulky elm shields rested on a wall to the far end of the room.

Her Vladimirs rested on an old table in the dark corner of the room. She slid her way to the table, trying not to bump anything over. A twinkle of a smile curled onto her lips as she took her weapons in hand. A door beside the table caught her eye. It looked like any other door in the mansion, but it felt as if something was drawing her in; tugging at her childish curiosity. The vampire pushed and pulled at the door – and even with her inhuman strength it refused to open. Getting impatient, she phased through the door and stepped into a dimly torch-lit room. Varies weapons were mounted to the wall: from a katana to a rapier. The weapons seemed to have been more sought after than the ones in the armory.

A suit of elegant silver armor glistened in the dim light. It was too small by the shoulders and waist to be a man's. Seras noticed a painting above the armor. It was of a tall, golden haired woman wearing the armor that was in front of Seras. A small table with a vase of long since withered flowers stood beside the armor. A small wooden object stood on all fours facing her. Picking it up gingerly, she realized it was a wooden minaret of a horse.

"What are you doing in here, my little Police Girl?" Alucard phased through the door and stood next to her.

"What is this for?" she asked, holding up the horse. She looked at her master and lover with her large blue eyes. "Master?"

"It's nothing, Seras," he snapped at her. "Come our master wishes to speak the both of us." He pulled her away with such a force that the horse jerked out of her hands. The old minaret fell to the hard floor, bursting into small wooden chunks and splinters. The elder nosferatu paused but did not look at the remnants of horse.

The two vampires appeared beside Walter in the library, where Integra was standing, rather intently over Michelle, who was sitting in an over-sized armchair.

"You really must try to understand, _ma dame_," he said, "I cannot just call entire platoons to fight in some unknown location." He was referring to his elite Thorn Platoons. Soldiers specially trained for ghoul and vampire encounters.

Alucard felt disgusted and amused by the fact that humans wanted to take part in an affair that did not concern them in the slightest. Well, maybe they did have some matter in it, since Lucifer was planning on a mass holocaust.

"As amusing as the proposal might be, I am horrified to inform you that this is not some child's play," Alucard bellowed towards the bickering humans. "I will only require the assistance of Seras, Walter and that Dhampire over there," he flared his eyes at the Dhampire and laughed inwardly.

"Why do you want the help of a person of my low blood?" Pierre asked. He wondered what the elder nosferatu had in mind for him, but either way he didn't like it.

"You just lounge around here like a pathetic human," he said. "So, I have decided to put your vampiric blood to the test. Maybe I'll figure out who you mother is and give her my condolences for having you as a son."

The Dhampire clenched his fists as the elder nosferatu glared at him. Integra told Alucard to stop, but he didn't seem to pay her much mind. "Alucard that is _enough_!" The elder nosferatu obeyed his master. "Why do you need Pierre's help?"

Alucard began to shake in a boil of laughter at her dim-witted question. "Why, why, why!" he threw his head back and bellowed out his amusement. "Because I know that Eleanor is just as disgusted by this abomination as any vampire would be! Who knows she might even slaughter – no, butcher him!"

He calmed himself enough to explain to his master of his intentions for the Dhampire. "Once we arrive there, it will be more of a scavenger hunt than anything else really," he started.

"Explain." Integra had no idea what to think of Alucard's interpretation of a scavenger hunt.

"My brother," he said, "never attacks head-first; he sneaks in shadows and sets an ambush for the target and waits until their completely distracted before he strikes. I suspect that he will ambush us with Hell's Progeny. And not just ghouls, but Rakshasa, Mani Wata and of course other hellish creatures of the night. So you humans are just walking prey if you are to join in this crusade! Lucifer will send them out to play with us and tire us, if not eat us. That is why I want the Dhampire; he will be an excellent distraction of the Progeny, while I fight my dear little brother and try to draw Eleanor out to come play as well."

Pierre looked around then room; he was certainly on the centre of attention and that was not something he was used to, not at all. "Very well. I will help you." He submitted to the nosferatu's malicious desires to use him as a toy, bait or anything else the monster had in mind.

"This is all fine and well, however where is all this to take place?" Michelle asked as he eyed the nosferatu. Alucard turned to him and smiled.

"Why, where it all started of course," he said as he pulled his sunglasses down his nose to look at the man, "Transylvania. Walter, the Dhampire and I can travel in sunlight, but my fledgling cannot, so I propose we travel by helicopter and then by foot to reach the desired destination. Police Girl can sleep for duration of the trip there, and then we wait until night fall and then we walk."

Integra and Michelle arranged the necessary transport while the others got ready for the journey ahead.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

An old fortress loomed at the base of a hill, surrounded by black forests at the northern end and grass plains by the south. The silvery light of the moon shone down onto the fortress; as if Phoebe (pronounced Feebe) was shedding tears for all the lost souls trapped there. Eleanor walked in the long grassy plains that seemed like a green ocean when the wind rippled through them. She had made certain that the angel was preoccupied with matters before she wondered outside the fortress. She wanted solitude, even though it was a request she was never granted, but she wanted to be free of the angel's long ears.

_**You're in doubt**_, a voice mused. _Naturally_, the nosferatu answered. _I want to sing! Sing like I used to before all this, before I…_The nosferatu cut herself off. _**Before you met the two of them, **_the voice finished her sentence for her. _**Well, boo-hoo, poor little me,**_ the voice mocked her. _**You met them, nothing you can do about that and yet we're still here. WHY? **_It asked with high-pitched annoyance. _You know full why, Lucia. Now leave me be; I want to be alone. _Laughter filled her mind. _**Yes, I remember now: you have to kill that weak little fledgling and him as well, **_the voice faded and Eleanor's mind was her own again. The rising sun in the west fought for dominance of the sky and stained the clouds red with the effort. The nosferatu turned her back to the sun and walked back to the fortress; back to Lucifer.

* * *

Grand Hotel, Transylvania

Alucard glanced over at his sleeping little vampire and then to Walter, who was lounging lazily on the black sleeper-couch beside the window. The suite Michelle had rented them was not too large, but then again, they were only staying until nightfall. Alucard and Seras shared a room while Walter got the other one and the Dhampire was left to himself in the small lounge in the front of the suite.

The elder nosferatu had called Walter into his room to discuss their plan of action, but he had deliberately left out Pierre. The thin beige curtains were pulled back and the sun light streamed into the room. "Well," Walter began, "I assume you have an absolutely smashing plan in mind. You do, don't you?"

Alucard grinned at the strain of worry in his voice. "If you mean, some sort of tactical team plan, then no I don't." he said, trying to keep his laughter at bay. "I only know what I should accomplish, but if you insist. I will need the three of you to keep the Progeny busy while I have a bout with my brother." His mind jumped to the fact that they were both equal in skill. "If Eleanor should appear before I have finished my family reunion, then Police Girl can keep her busy, but if she appears to be struggling then, Walter, I need you to intervene in their fight. Understand?"

"Yes … And it will be my pleasure to help Miss Seras,"

"Good. Now the matter of that Dhampire," Alucard looked at Walter with a more serious note, "is he really _your _bastard?"

Walter sighed and gave his friend a look of shame and despair. "Yes, he is, but every time I see him it disgusts me to my core. I still do not know why his mother didn't keep him. He was found one morning on the steps of the Hellsing manor by a maid. The babe was wrapped in a roughly woven blanket and there was a note that said I was to 'take care' of him."

The elder nosferatu smiled as Walter told the story. "So, the mother wanted him taken care of, but with all her maternal instincts she couldn't do it herself. Interesting, but who is she; surely you know her name."

"I believe the name she gave me was merely an alias, but she called herself 'Evan'. Why do you wish to know?"

"Well, to the older generation of vampire, like myself, to have a Dhampire as kin is worse than enslavement. But the name you presented: 'Evan', you are right it is purely an alias and that makes the task of finding the mother difficult; for there are as many female as there are male vampires."

"Why would you try to find his mother?" Walter asked, "For all we know, she might be dead-"

"That is were you are wrong. You forgot she is _already _dead!"

Walter scoffed and looked promptly at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his dark-haired head. "Fine, but why do you intend to seek her out?" He turned to the elder nosferatu who was now lounging casually against a far wall by the door.

Alucard smiled at him. "I never said I would find her, but if you would want me to, then I could pull a few strings."

"You never do anything, unless it is for your benefit; so what is in it for you, if you do look for her?"

"You are perfectly right, Walter," Alucard said. "I really have no real intention of finding her, even if you asked if of me." He said and decided to answer nothing else concerning that topic. He backed off of the wall and settled down in a chair near to Seras's coffin, like an over protective she-wolf over her cubs.

"Well," Walter started, "how far is our current location from the fortress?"

"That should not be a problem from you; you are a vampire after all or is it that you still have to master the art of shape-shifting?" the elder nosferatu asked contemptuously.

"No, I had thirty years to do that while you were doing Phoebe-knows-what!"

"O-ho, believe me she wouldn't want to know what I did," the elder nosferatu laughed. "If you have mastered it then tell me of your familiar." It was a matter he was very curious, since the old manservant was not naturally turned.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see, won't you," Walter said and slowly closed his eyes. "But… Can you do it when the time comes? Can you really accomplish your task?" he asked. "Can we place our trust – no our lives in the hands of a blood thirsty, deranged monster?"

"Since when have you started doubting my abilities, or could it be because of my history with the enemy?" The elder nosferatu answered and loomed over the lesser vampire. "Well?"

Walter peered at Seras out of the corner of his eye and gave a hefty sigh. "Neither of those reasons, my friend." He said. "It's just that there are now others involved that are not only important to us, but to other people as well."

"It's not only my brother and Eleanor we should be wary of…"

"What are you saying that there is another person involved?" Walter waited for the elder nosferatu to answer. "What other person, Alucard?"

"She is the puppeteer of winds and we … we are her fools."

**There's chapter ten. And I have to admit I am currently facing a brick wall here. And I seriously need someone to demolish it for me! I hate writer's block! I was listening to Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool" when I started out with this chap and that is how this new "puppeteer" came into being. Now I will graciously bow out. Oh, wait here's a bit a friend wanted me to put up. **

**A typical day in my English class. Starring Mr Leighton, the class of 9M and me! (I'm part of 9M for those of you who were wondering) **

**Note: These are real recollections of real events that happened in a real school, no really! I will either use abbreviations of the students' name, or nickname, or surnames. **

I got into the class first, and as usual I made my way to my desk at the back of class. The desks were in two U shaped formations; one in the middle of class and an outer, larger one. I momentarily glance at the poster plated wall, looking for any new movie or game promo posters. (Mr Leighton is a keen gamer immediately making him awesome!) I saw the desk sizes were swapped around (a normal size and über mini) Two of the larger desks were in the middle and two of the smaller ones by the windows.

I didn't care because I had a large desk and that was all that mattered. The others filed in while Mr Leighton followed. His dark hair was in its usual scruffy state, and wearing a black shirt and an azure blue tie with a pair of black chinos.

We all shared a desk with the exception of Müller, who is rather vulgar and an over eager teenager. My desk buddy Dread stood behind his chair and looked at the arising dilemma. The two small desks were placed where Brad, Max (a.k.a. Sleepy) and Müller sat – who are some of the taller students in the class.

"Siiiiiiiiiir!" Müller shouted before Mr Leighton could greet us.

Mr Leighton looked at Müller with a slight hint of fatigue in his eyes. "Yes," he said sluggishly.

"My desk is small!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked sitting down on a desk by the blackboard. "Do you want me to develop some kind of telekinetic power for your own selfish desires?"

Brad looked at his small desk. "I think we should swap mine and Max's desk with Niël (a.k.a. Facts) and Jacob's (a.k.a. Talkamado)."

"Okay, but make it snappy."

Brad, Max and Jacob moved the desks, but no-one had seen Niël. Mr Leighton started to abruptly chuckle and looked at the door. Niel moved his chair to the door and sat and watched while giving orders around.

"Are you gonna just sit there like a king and order them around?" Mr Leighton asked.

Niël smiled his goofy smile. "Well, it _is _technically 'helping move the desks'." When the moving was done Niël moved back to the desk.

Müller was still sitting at a small desk. "Siiiiir! The desk is digging into the thighs!"

Mr Leighton slammed his copy of _Midsummer's Night Dream _onto his lap and glared at him. "You know one day you're gonna enjoy something digging into your thigh, but just move next to Nadia 01 for today," he said. We all waited for Müller to move. "Okay, now that today's episode of The Days of My School Life is over … Right-ho, I need a Italian Stallion (Lysander) – okay Kruger that's you-, Charming (Demetrius) – Talkamado you can be him today-, Egues – Max that never reads anymore-, and I will be Theseus and Hippolyta."

He read a few lines and stopped to explain. "So what he is basically saying is that his hounds are good at tracking down stag and blah-blah." He read a few more lines. "What Hippolyta is saying is that she has seen Hercules's and Cadmus's hounds compete at bayed bear, and she is being all one-boobed Amazon now, and she says she enjoys the sport."

Müller shot his glance up from his book. "So she has only one boob? But doesn't that hurt when you cut it off?"

Facts sighed and gave Müller a silent death glare. "Well, no, I mean it isn't a limb, so it won't hurt that much."

"How would you know Niël, have _you _ever had a boob cut off?" Mr Leighton asked.

"But, it's a chic with only one boob and Theseus is gonna marry her? I think that's pretty _siff_."

"Müller we have been over this before, but every time I mention a one-boobed Amazon, you go crazy," he paused. "Do you think a Queen would cut off her boob?"

"But you said the Amazons were one-boobed."

"Yes, I did, but a Queen OBVIOUSLY has exceptions! And what I meant by her being a one-boobed Amazon meant that she being a typical warrior woman!"

Müller sank in his chair. "Oh."

Mr Leighton read on and after ten minutes we waited for Max to read Egues's part. He sat with his head in his hand fast asleep. We all started to smile and laugh.

"Ma-a-a-ax," he said softly and waited for him to wake up. "Wakey-wakey!" Max awoke slowly and flushed red when he realized everyone was looking at him. He always got shy when people looked at him and Mr Leighton punished him by just staring at him. "Yes, sir?" Max said in is ever usual _deer die weer_ (refer to A/N at bottom) voice. His blue eyes were heavy with sleep, but he managed to look at the teacher … for a while.

Mr Leighton shook his head. "Okay, Max to insure you are fully awake, I will need you to go to that tree and bring a leaf back," he said and pointed at a tree outside, about half a rugby field away. Max sighed and pushed himself up. He walked out onto the small _stoepie_ and dragged himself to the tree.

"Hey, tell him to run or he's gonna do it twice," he said to Niel. He shouted to Max, who only slightly increased his speed.

"Sir I think he's broken his speed record right now." Neil announced.

"Oh really." We all laughed and waited for him to come back. Max came back and presented a small green leaf. Mr Leighton stopped Max from sitting back down. "Right good job, Max. Now go put it back."

He looked at Mr Leighton and laughed and sank into his chair. "Okay, since Max won't go put the poor leaf back lets all punish him." And we all knew what that meant. He all looked at Max for a minute until he was red and wrapped his arms over his head on the desk.

**The bell rang after that. **_**'Siff'**_** is Afrikaans for disgusting. '**_**Deer die weer'**_** means well, I don't know an English equivalent phrase, but here goes: it means to be …. ….. Um well, it means to be not paying any attention at all; like being on Pandora; my mother would say. And finally 'stoepie' means little porch. **

**Bye-bye now! :) **


	11. Trill

"Well, you will just have to wait and see, won't you," Walter said and slowly closed his eyes. "But… Can you do it when the time comes? Can you really accomplish your task?" he asked. "Can we place our trust – no our lives in the hands of a blood thirsty, deranged monster?"

"Since when have you started doubting my abilities, or could it be because of my history with the enemy?" The elder nosferatu answered and loomed over the lesser vampire. "Well?"

Walter peered at Seras out of the corner of his eye and gave a hefty sigh. "Neither of those reasons, my friend." He said. "It's just that there are now others involved that are not only important to us, but to other people as well."

"It's not only my brother and Eleanor we should be wary of…"

"What are you saying that there is another person involved?" Walter waited for the elder nosferatu to answer. "What other person, Alucard?"

"She is the puppeteer of winds and we … we are her fools."

**I'm REALLY SORRY for such a long wait guys! I truly am sorry. *bows head repeatedly* I had my June exams and I just finished my SATs and my dreaded IEB exams. Luckily it was not all in vain. I passed the year and now I go forward looking 2011 in the eye … I'm a senior! Wahooo! But we still don't get any special blazer or badge. *sniffs* No more French, accounting or science… YAY! I'll be taking English, Afrikaans, LO (it's compulsory), Maths lit, Art, EGD (Engineering, Graphics & Design) and Business Studies. Weird combo I know. **

**Well, enough with my babbling and onto why you're here: the story! I starting to pull this to a close and I'm trying my best not to make a shitty ending here, but this isn't the last chapter. This chap was inspired by three songs: **_**I Hate Everything About You **_**by Three Days Grace and **_**Hey Hey **_**by Superchick and **_**Devil's Trill **_**by Vanessa Mae. **

**Trill **

Seras shifted under the soft cotton sheets as she began to wake up in the cold of night. She sat up slowly and let the sheets fall into her lap as she surveyed her surroundings. It was a fairly large room with a dark stained oak dresser in the corner, a big love seat couch by the glass door that seemed to merge in a window at its sides. She reached for the lamp with the dark earthen toned lamp shade, and flipped the switch to light up the room. To her surprise Alucard was not in the room. To her relief she was still clad in her mustard yellow uniform. The bare balls of her feet sank into the white carpet as she stood up. Her gloves and socks were folded neatly over on top of the oak dresser, and her boots placed neatly by the side of the dresser.

Seras smiled quietly to herself as she pulled the long white hose of her sock up her leg. She then pushed her foot forcefully into her heavy-duty boots. While she pulled her second sock mid way up her leg, a sudden pang of hunger struck her. She doubled over onto her knees and then sat there for a moment as she began to adjust to the pain. The little fledgling hurriedly pulled her sock up and carelessly shoved her foot into her remaining boot. Her hunger had made her forget about her gloves' very existence as she stomped her way out the room.

The layout of the place they rented out was modern. The kitchen to her left was completely stainless steel, from the fridge to the dustbin. The dining area, a little beyond the kitchen counters, had a table with glass surfacing, the frame stainless steel, and the set was complete with chairs that had the same stainless steel frame as the table. The back of the chairs ended at the small of the average person's back. The walls were beige, with large widows that were left uncovered by curtains that would spoil the impressive view of city. More to the centre and right of the room was the lounge area was adorned with modernized black leather couches, armchairs, and an oddly shaped glass coffee table in the centre of the chairs.

Seras found Pierre at the kitchen counter, sitting in front of a laptop. His black, shoulder-length hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His usual attire was gone and replaced with a crisp white shirt with a few buttons undone near his neck and the stiff white collar was up turned, his left wrist was adorned with braided strings; some had beads and one was just a plain leather strand just tied to his wrist. A pair of glasses with a thin, square bronze frame sat on the bridge of his nose as he typed.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss Victoria?" he asked as his fingers clicked away over the keyboard. He looked up at her after she had failed to reply. "You have been asleep for some time now. To be honest I was starting to worry for you. If you are looking for Walter or Alucard, you will have to wait a while; they have gone out hunting for the evening. Thankfully, God produces the smallest of mercies."

Seras was surprised at his last comment, but her hunger had kicked in again, and caused her to groan and slump into the nearest chair by the kitchen counter. This all went unnoticed by Pierre as he focused rather intently at his laptop screen. He roughly rubbed his temples and gave a dark sigh. The Dhampire slid his glasses off of his nose and laid them down on the table.

"You know what?" he asked to no one in particular. "I–I rather envy you, Seras Victoria," he said with an anguished smile on his face when he looked to her.

"Wait – what? Why? I'm just me, I'm a perfect nobody!" Seras didn't know how to react to the Dhampire's statement. Why would he be jealous of her a simple vampire fledgling?

"Well," he paused in hesitation. Would he tell her of his most inner desires? Would he tell it to the servant of the No-Life-King? "You have a place in this world, even when you were human you had a place. You have people who care for you and will fight to protect you. Even Sir Integra is both respected and feared. People will follow her in battle; people trust her.

"I'm not like either of you. I am not loved, not respected, nor am I feared or trusted. I am nothing to both vampires and humans; I am only an inconvenience to all. Even if I could only turn myself into a human I would do it." Seras did not listen to his long speech about what he couldn't and never will have. She was more concerned with a ravenous thirst that burned the pit of her stomach.

A savory-sweet smell filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered, and parted in yearning for that sweet smelling blood. Pierre's exposed neck seemed do tender and fragile to the fledgling. She sat up and leaned in on the Dhampire. He saw her move towards him, and he immediately backed away from her, not entirely knowing why he did so. He pushed himself from the counter and went to the lounge.

The blonde fledgling was hot on his feet with a red predatory glint in her eyes. Seras tackled him at his waist and sent both of them over the couch and onto the floor. Pierre lay with his back on the floor and the blonde fledgling atop of him. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and tore off, exposing his broad, bronze chest. She moved herself up his torso and lick hungrily at the nape of his neck. Tilting her head backwards somewhat to find the best angle to bite him at.

A hand grabbed Seras' shirt collar and flung her back over the couch and into their arms. Seras looked up at her master with confusion in her eyes.

"Come now Police Girl, you can do _much_ better than this," Alucard said as he up his fledgling down on her own feet. "Come; let me go feed you, my hungry kitten." He wrapped his arms tightly about her shoulders and then the two vampires were gone, leaving Walter and the Dhampire alone in the apartment.

"What happened?" Walter demanded.

Pierre stood up and removed his torn shirt and draped it over the couch. "I don't know," he shrugged. "She came in and sat down next to me and the next thing I know is that I'm on the floor and she was trying to bite me."

"Really?" Walter asked in pure disbelief as he pushed past Pierre. "Before that she did appear weak or disorientated?"

The Dhampire tilted his head thoughtfully. "She came in, but then she slumped down to a nearby chair, but no apparent weakness, Father."

Walter stood tense as his mind went boiling over the affection his bastard son was showing him. He whipped around and shoved Pierre to the floor again, holding his neck in a death vice grip. "_Never_ call me that again!" he shouted, digging his fingernails sharply into his son's neck. "You may be my son, but I would love it if you just died right now. It would be better for _everyone _if you just disappeared!"

Pierre laughed despite the force Walter applied on his throat. "Yet, you loved a vampire and made love to her, didn't you? Then tell me, surely you would have foreseen that she could have been carrying a child? So, how can you love her and not me?" he asked, looking into his father's eyes. "Why not me, Father?" He repeated.

Walter turned on his heel and went out the front door and slammed it shut behind him. The Dhampire was alone again.

XxxxX

Alucard and Seras melded into the shadows of the alleyway, waiting for an unsuspecting person to come their way. Fate seemed to be smiling on them when a gang of young, unruly men walked into the alley like it was theirs. The elder nosferatu encircled his fledgling with his arms, both of them blessed by the shadows, and out of view from the human eye. He held her small chin in-between his fingers, forcing her to look upon their prey.

"Now, my Police Girl," he purred in to the soft curve of her ear, "why don't you draw one or two out for us?"

Seras smiled, her fangs catching the slightest glimmer of light. She pulled from her master's embrace and walked along the bordering shadows. There were four men there, two of them looked too scrawny too eat, and then there was a fairly obese man standing guard at the in-turn of the alleyway whose veins likely contained more fat than blood, and then Seras' eyes settled on a well muscled, bronze skinned man leaning against the wall. He was the boss; there was no doubt about it. The fledgling stepped from the inky shadows and into the faint light of the alley, stalking her way over to the unsuspecting men.

One of the scrawny ones saw her and elbowed at their boss to look down the alley and onto Seras. A toothy grin spread on his lips as his eyes looked over her heavy hourglass figure. He thought she would be easy taking. He got off from the wall and blocked her way.

"Where you going, love?" He asked, looking down on the small fledgling. He looked over her mustard-yellow uniform. "You cosplaying, love?"

Seras looked straight up at him with her blue eyes. "Why, yes. I was hoping to catch someone's attention tonight, but… there was no one interesting enough so I left." She got closer to him, almost leaning fully against him. She placed a bare hand on his chest, drawing it down slowly. "Are you interesting, I wonder?"

The man liked her already and hooked an arm around her waist. "I think you caught my attention, love."

Smiling, Seras pulled away and backed up into the alley a bit further. Lust clouding his judgment, he followed. Once they where further away from his gang of mates, he pushed her up against the wall and held her there. Seras allowed all this to take place, allowing the scum to touch her. His hands were unbuttoning her shirt when he saw the red coat of arms on her left breast.

"Well, you are a dedicated fan, aren't ya?" He commented before he snaked his rough hands down her body.

"That's one why to put it," she felt no further need to hide her hunger. When the man looked at her again, her fiery eyes reflected his fear and her fangs as sharp as razor. "What the fuck are you, bitch?" He shoved himself off of her and was about to run when a shadow solidified in front of him.

Alucard took one slow step at a time, drinking in the fear that emanated from the human in front of him. "To answer your question, scum, she is a child of the night, a vampire." He said those words with pride. His fledgling had caught her first prey this night. He felt the pride that swelled in a parent when their child says their first words or make their first step; in plain he had never felt such pride over another before her. "As this is your first, my dear, I believe you have earned the first bite."

Seras came up from behind the man and jerked his head backwards. At first she only grazed her fangs over his rough neck, lapping up the droplets that formed. She looked at her master from over the man's shoulder, seeing him with his chesire grin; she sank her fangs into the human's soft neck, puncturing his jugular. The warm, coppery liquid streamed into her mouth. She drank heavily. The elder nosferatu joined her and drank from the other jugular. They feasted on him until they drank his dry.

Alucard pushed the lifeless corpse to the ground and gazed upon Seras with his eerie red eyes. Being a fledgling, Seras' mouth was smeared with blood, while her master's was spotless; the only evidence was in his mouth that he was wiping clean with his tongue. The nosferatu pulled her in close, capturing her by her chin. He tilted her face up towards his. He slid his tongue out from his mouth, and hungrily licked all the blood from her mouth. As the blood disappeared he did not cease, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, driving it madly around, grazing it over her fangs. The droplets that of Alucard's blood that fell in her mouth teased her, leaving her wanting for more.

"We must go back now, as much as I would like to continue this, there are matters that need attending to." He pulled away but not entirely. Alucard engulfed them both in his inky shadows, transporting them back to the apartment. To the elder nosferatu's surprise, no one was there.

Alucard and Seras sat about the apartment waiting for the Dhampire and Walter to return. Walter was the first to get back.

"Well, look what the cat finally dragged in," the elder nosferatu announced upon seeing his old friend. "Its dark so we best be going." Alucard and Walter were already at the door by the time Seras got up. "Wait, what about Pierre?" She did not want to leave him behind, even if no one else wanted him there. "Oh yes. Where has your bastard gotten to now, Walter?" The elder nosferatu asked the retired butler.

Walter shrugged his shoulders. He found himself glancing over to a mirror across the room up on the wall. He still felt a small spark of surprise when he gazed at his youth. After some five years when he was human he gradually accepted the wrinkles and stray strands of silver in his black hair. Now it was as if it all turned back as if all those long years had never happened. Walter smiled to himself and dug around in his pockets for his smokes and lighter. He placed the cigarette in between his lips and held the small flame of the lighter to the open end of the tobacco stick. He took a long drag from it before he looked around the room.

Alucard was leaning against the wall by the door and Seras was pacing up and down the corridor like a troubled cat. The small fledgling was at wit's end by that point and threw herself down onto the nearest couch. A strong, unmistakable smell filled the elder nosferatu's nose. Alucard fought to hold back his laughter but failed when a low, husky chuckle rumbled from this throat.

"Well, it looks like we have some company," he said, giving Walter and Seras a wide grin fit for a madman. "Just look outside."

In a moment both Seras and Walter were looking out the window and down onto the street below. Five very dangerous looking teenagers stepped into their line of view and gathered in front of the hotel entrance. One of them had long black hair that was tied back by a white band. Seras eyed the youth wearily, waiting for him to turn around. He was dressed in baggy black pants, heavy biker boots, and a black muscle shirt that hung somewhat loosely from his shoulder. From what Seras could see he had two piercings in his left ear and was sporting a black tattoo with a very delicate spiral design on his left bicep and from her angle she saw something else, but could not believe it.

"Wait that can't be-"

"Oh, but it is." Alucard intercepted his fledgling mid sentence.

Seras stood there with her mouth agape while Walter still seemed to be as interested as he was before they came. "Who are they?"

The No-Life King could hold himself back no longer. He barked out in a rage of dark laughter, making Seras jump off the floor.

"It seems that bastard of yours has called in for a little back-up," he managed in-between his laughing. "Quite resourceful," he said and fazed out of the room and was standing in front of the five teenagers.

Seras rushed out the door and within the batter of an eyelash she was right next to her beloved master. Walter followed suit and fazed himself to the other side of Alucard, staying alert about the teens in front of him.

The youth that Seras had kept her eye on gave a small snicker and turned around.

XxxxX

Eleanor sat numbly on the bed as Lucifer worked with her hair. The angel pulled her golden strands into a tight French braid that ended a little past her thigh, tying it together with a piece of ivory white silk.

Satisfied with his work he leaned forward and encircled his arms about her pinched waist. The angel buried his nose in the nape of her taunt neck. She still tried to deny him, but before the night was out he told himself that he would change all that, by killing his brother and that sorry excuse for a vampire fledgling of his. Then, she would have no more reason to deny him, and only then he would be able to repair her. _Well, _he thought, _physically at least._ Lucifer traced his nimble index finger lightly over the silver scar splayed over her abdomen.

"Well, _mon chevalier _I recommend that you clean up for our little reunion with my dear brother," he said, grazing his cheek against her cool one. "I will not accept anything less than perfection from you tonight, my dear."

The nosferatu did not utter a word in response, but simple stood from her position on the bed to vanish into the wardrobe room. The stone walls were draped with tapestries and fine needle works, accompanied by a rich, red Persian rug that left like bliss beneath her bare feet. Eleanor gazed at the full-length mirror, which had a viridian green satin dangling from one of the elegant curves of the golden frame of the mirror.

_**Urgh… Green again? **_A voice made its opinion heard in Eleanor's mind. The nosferatu felt her lips quirk up in a small smile. She reached out her hand and took hold of a fistful of the green dress. _Well, any suggestions? _She asked out to the entity in her mind. _Because I must say, I also tire of this colour._

Eleanor waited for the entity to speak again, but she heard it mumble to itself in deep contemplation. She left it to its thought while she strode over the other end of the room to open a dark mahogany door leading more fine dresses acquired from around the world and made from various materials and colours.

The nosferatu walked past each one, trailing her pale fingers over the soft material. A burgundy red dress caught her eye. She took the dress from its stand and held it up before her. Her viridian eyes trailed down the dress, as if she was taking in every golden strand of the vine-like embroidery flooding down the breast to where the dress split over her abdomen and trailed down her sides. The sleeves of the dress ended at the elbows but the material flowed downwards, like a red waterfall. It was obvious that she would need to wear an under-dress to over up her pelvic region, legs and the flesh that would be exposed at her arms.

Eleanor draped the dress over her arm and continued onwards to find a suitable under-dress. After some consideration she settled for an ivory white cotton under-dress that was rather loose and free-flowing from her waist down, but stiff about her forearms.

_**I do believe red is a more suitable colour; especially for our grand finale, **_the voice announced. Eleanor paid it no mind as she slipped into the under-dress and then the red satin main piece. She walked her way back to the full-length mirror and looking tautly at herself.

Satisfied she donned her feet with closed, black leather sandals, as what was appropriate for a lady from the fifteenth century and slipped out of the dressing room. She could not careless about the disappointed sigh the angel gave her as she joined him by the bed again.

"I thought the burgundy would be a more appropriate dye for tonight's events," Eleanor said almost timidly as she gazed at the ceiling.

Lucifer shifted over to where the nosferatu sat and smiled widely to himself. She was getting rather bold. To choose out a dress for herself when once was already put out for her. However, he did note that she was right that the burgundy hue did seem more… thrilling than the emerald green that was presented. Yes, the night was going to one to remember for decades to come.

XxxxX

Alucard found himself lounging against a nearby lamppost, as he observed the five newcomers. They looked like modern-day delinquents, with all their piercings in their ears, one of them even had two rings in his nose. Out of the group, there was only one female, but she did not carry herself as such. With her shoulder-length hair dyed a dull purple and the tattoo on her left bicep and ripped jeans, with an almost equally ripped shirt she looked like a human trash.

Seras was going into a mild panic over the sight – or more particularly over the leader of the band of misfits. She stood there gaping at Pierre, the butler of the Hellsing household. The Dhampire gave her a sly smirk, before regarding the No-Life King and flicked his eyes over Walter.

"Well," Pierre started. "While you all were out hunting, I decided to pull a few strings and call in some back-up." He motioned to the rest of the group behind him.

Alucard barked out in laughter. "I take it they are all half-breeds, like yourself."

The Dhampire smiled at that remark. "Of course, it is individually that we are not to the strength of a pure blood, but together, it is quite another matter."

The woman with the purple hair gave Walter a shit-eating grin. "To put it simply, we're not people to fuck around with."

"Hahahahaha!" The elder nosferatu threw his head back, howling out his amusement. "Well, you'll need it, because that angel doesn't fuck around either, and as the humans say 'the more the merrier.'" Alucard shifted the shadows about him and leapt forth, emerging as a large, pitch-black heel hound.

Seras took the hint and morphed into her familiar as well. She trotted to her master's side as a blonde furred hell hound. Walter gave a sigh of disapproval but did the same; however, a large silver paw dragged out of the shadows and revealed a large snow leopard.

Pierre morphed into a large black hawk with eerie silver lines and the other followed suit. Alucard did not wait to check if all of them had morph successfully before he sped off into the night.

Seras and Walter were able to keep up easily while they ran through the grassy plains and the Dhampires were hot on their heels as well, with Pierre soaring in the sky and four other familiars behind them.

XxxxX

The group ran down the slope of the mountain side as came to a complete halt at the edge of the forest, looking out to the new battlefield. There was nothing, save the long tresses of grass and a single grand oak tree near the sinister silhouette of the fortress in the horizon. Alucard looked out to the tree and morphed back and stood tall, with an almost equally sinister aura seeping from him.

The rest did the same. Seras was closest to the elder nosferatu and found herself concerned about the feeling that was radiating from her master. She told herself that she worried too much and that is was her master she was thinking about, and that he can handle anything thrown at him.

"Seras do as I taught you in Hellsing Manor; calm your mind and concentrate on the feel your Vladimirs in your hands and then, materialize them." Alucard instructed, slithering his magma hued eyes between the various party members.

The vampire fledgling did as she was told and calmed herself with deep breaths. She remembered the feel of the cool metal seeping through the material of her gloves like water and thought on how smooth everything felt.

_Please, just work this time!_ Seras chanted in her mind. It would be embarrassing if it did back fire on her like her previous attempts back in England. She was concentrating so hard that she had yet to realize that she even closed her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now, Police Girl." Alucard chuckled at how she had to concentrate to achieve such a trivial task.

Seras slowly fluttered her eyes open and felt a wave of joy overcome her when she actually saw the Vladimirs in her hands. The fledgling vampire hugged them to her chest possessively.

Everything went cold, even the cool steel Seras' weaponry got an added chill to them. She looked at her master who was gazing at something in the distance. She then turned her attention to Walter, who also seemed puzzled by the sudden change in the atmosphere. Pierre and his gang of Dhampires seemed on edge, as if someone even breathed wrong and they would start killing.

The elder nosferatu took long strides towards where the cold aura was emanating from –as he had suspected– the base of the ancient oak. The wind rippled the elder nosferatu's red trench coat and made his black hair look like live snakes slithering about. Seras and Walter were right behind him and Pierre was a little to the left of his father but had no desire to some into contact with him anymore then what he had to.

The walk to the oak tree was more unnerving than the entire journey to the grassy plains in Transylvania. Seras was starting to worry about not surviving, about her master not surviving, or generally that someone would die. She was often told when she was human, that she was a natural worrier. And now even as an undead vampire, it was still a very big problem she had to get rid of.

Getting closer, their ears caught a delicate hum and a stream of a foreign lexis. It sounded like such a welcoming comfort, however it was an illusion soon shattered by the elder nosferatu, who repelled the spell with his vaporous aura. Alucard stopped but a few meters short of the tree, glaring silently at his brother.

Lucifer was lounging comfortably against the thick trunk of the tree, while his lover and slave sat upon one of the high branches gazing out to the stars, and swaying her legs like a child through the air. The fallen angel continued humming where the other singer had stopped, but the effect was not nearly as enchanting.

"Stop singing of fairytales, Brother," Alucard hissed. "We both know that the Lance is nothing but a myth."

The angel leaned back and laughed out his content at his brother's ignorance. "Alas it may be so, my dear big brother. However, we will never know if we do not try. Besides that Lance is all that stands between me and absolute power."

The elder nosferatu scoffed that, drawing out his guns and holding them at the ready. "Lest you have forgotten, I also stand between you and absolute power." Alucard never did take being putting aside lightly. "And I am here now, so how about we have ourselves a little _friendly _bout. Jut between us brothers."

The same song from moments ago rippled through the air again, but Seras realized that it was being sung from Eleanor's lips. The nosferatu's entire expression was empty, as if she was in a dream state.

"I do believe that we have a fitting choir and audience for the occasion," Lucifer said, looking up at his red-clad vampire, "almost perfect in fact."

Alucard took a step forward. "Very well then," he whispered, holding his hands to the sides of his face which now held an expression of indifference. "Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Situation A. Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is eternally silenced."

With that it had begun.

Lucifer released his own seals, raining down a blinding light and reappeared with his white wings proudly in the air and his eyes set upon his prey. The dagger he had used to resurrect Eleanor had morphed into a battle sword.

Seras watch in awe at the sheer contrast between the two combatants; her master with his black bondage suit and the angel with a flowing white battle robe worn by the foot soldiers of Heaven.

Alucard called for Baskerville, forming his familiar from his own body and sent the snarling and hungry hound straight at Lucifer. The angel reacted quickly and brought the sword up to guard against the thick teeth. Baskerville had its teeth locked with the slender holy blade.

"Is that the best you have, Brother?" the angel snarled, pushing the hell hound back. He then realized too late what Alucard's true intent was.

"I can ask the same," he retorted coolly from behind the angel. He did not think Lucifer would fall for the bait, but as way leads to way, he did and it gave the elder nosferatu the perfect opening he needed.

Pulling his hand back, Alucard plunged it forward and through his brother's chest. Warm blood flowing freely from his hand and the heavy copper scent in the air made the elder nosferatu's head real with ecstasy.

Lucifer used all his strength to push the vampire away from him with his wings and succeeded in pulling the invasive hand put of his chest. He had lost a lot to blood, but Lucifer was not about to let that slow him down.

**That's it for today folks! I know it's cruel to stop right in the middle of a fight but I can't put everything into one chapter. I'll try to update sooner this time. I promise. It might take a while because of all the school I've missed while sick, but I'll try and catch up as quickly as possible to write some more Hellsing goodness. **

**Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Seras and the others, they're gonna havta get down and dirty in the next chapter if they want to live to see another night. **

**I've had fun writing this story, but don't worry, there are still two chapters left. At least I think so. **

**Right, now I'm gonna hide from my mother who has more meds for me to drink so I'm gonna love & leave ya. **

**Have an awesome day. ^^**


End file.
